


无垠天空王座——轮回流转于皓月

by Half_Decayed_Yggdrasil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Fate/Grand Order, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Other, 圣杯战争；命运冠位指定；不可思议的世界线；吉尔伽美什（caster）的主人是杰森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Decayed_Yggdrasil/pseuds/Half_Decayed_Yggdrasil
Summary: 这是一个关于灵魂的故事。横跨时间的长河，人类的旅途尚未终结。在某个不可思议的世界的召唤下谱写出美妙的命运之歌。由于不明原因，哥谭的上空出现了一座巨大的浮空之城，月亮似乎被人钉在了天上。正义联盟通过康斯坦丁传来的情报获悉，在在此期间死去的人类的灵魂都被吸收进了那座天空城。那城上的统治者宣告名为圣杯战争的魔术活动即将展开！胜者将获得圣杯即“万能许愿机”！但很不幸，这个圣杯并不是那个万能许愿机，而是被此世之恶污染之后的看起来还是会实现胜利者的愿望，但却会以破坏和灾难的形式实现愿望的圣杯，同时，此圣杯也会唤起灾厄的灾厄，直到毁灭掉理应诅咒的所有人类为止，都会不断散布恶意。而此时的人类尚未知晓，各方人马正依照天空之城的指导进行“英灵召唤” 企图召唤出从者参与圣杯战争......红头罩杰森·陶德在调查一处英灵召唤时不慎跌入召唤阵中，此时原本判定为失败的召唤术式中，第一位英灵宣告降临！





	1. 降临之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来游戏FGO【Fate/Grand Order】第七章绝对魔兽战线剧情  
> 不过原本是作为贤王出现的吉尔伽美什和女神官君臣之间的故事。但是被我魔改了。一直很喜欢Jason闪点神父的设定，突然就想到不如当个神官也挺不错？  
> 关于fgo和绝对魔兽战线的故事会穿插其中，保证不会让各位看不懂就是了......大概会大量引用原文吧，这一章写的真是好。完全不指望自己能超越原著。  
> 关键词：奇异的圣杯战争。随机匹配的公平圣杯战争即将开始！高能来袭——小丑的从者竟然是！！！金固还是......王的挚友，恩奇都？！  
> 阿尔托莉雅：这届圣杯药丸。  
> 迪卢木多：还是再抢救一下吧......  
> 说起来这次圣杯战争的从者都有谁啊？！  
> 一句话总结:只是想要看一位王毫无顾忌的偏袒一个人，以及一个有关英雄们的奇迹。

无垠天空王座——轮回流转于皓月  
首发于LOFTER，搬到这边存个档  
第一幕：降临之夜  
哥谭市 仓库  
“红头罩上线。”红头罩杰森·陶德安静的潜伏在滴水兽上。他和蝙蝠侠那两只小鸟这里天一直都在满哥谭搜索那所谓的召唤阵，阻止那些妄想参与“圣杯战争”的家伙做出什么不理智的选择。目前已经有不少人因为无法为召唤阵提供足够的魔力而被吸干生命力而死了。  
而在他潜伏的仓库中，企鹅人不知从哪里搞来了召唤阵的图纸，私下绘制在了这里。他甚至准备了不少“祭品”准备来供养召唤阵。  
“罗宾马上就到，不要乱来。”神谕的声音伴随着一阵键盘的敲打。  
“来不及了，那群畜生要动手了！”红头罩看着那群最大不过十七、八岁的“祭品”心中的怒火愈烧愈烈。  
“红头罩！等等——”  
企鹅人的两个手下正强迫一名少年跪在召唤阵前，三棱形的匕首正要对着那孩子的脖颈扎下去，两声枪响率先结束了他们的生命。  
“离那个该死的鬼图画远一点！”  
“抓住他！”企鹅人见自己的计划被红头罩打乱，狠狠挥舞着手中的雨伞，指着红头罩下达命令。  
“拿下他！我要让他做第一个祭品！”说着企鹅人退回后方，拿出一张纸对着召唤阵念念有词。  
“你未免也太有自信了，恐怕你再念个二三十遍我也不会走进那个圈子里。求我也不行。”  
“红头罩！”神谕依旧在线路里。  
“好吧！不要爆头、心脏也不行。只打膝盖。带着镣铐跳舞。”  
“let’s dance!”

清空了两把枪中的子弹，企鹅人的手下也没多少人还站着。将自己的两位宝贝收进枪套，凭空抽出他在大种姓修行时获得的两把具有净化邪物之力的大种姓之刃。  
“抱歉！我有这两把刀就足够了，暂时不想再召唤的祖宗出来。”  
横刀格开冲上来的小喽啰，杰森借势跃起，在空中越过重重障碍，灵刀准确的在完整的召唤阵上留下两道凛冽的刀痕。  
召唤阵被破坏了。原本正隐隐散发金光的魔法阵渐渐熄灭。  
“早晚有一天！我会要你好看！红头罩！”被迫打断进程的企鹅人气急败坏的拎起身后被五花大绑的小孩，垂死挣扎般的将其扔进阵中。  
“艹你的！企鹅人！”杰森想也不想的扑了过去。  
“陶——红头罩！”在不远处救下其他“祭品”的罗宾来不及回援。  
“接住这孩子！”杰森将救下来的孩子扔向罗宾，而自己却一脚踏进了召唤阵中。  
企鹅人得意的挥舞雨伞，露出一个满是恶意的微笑。  
“你还是成为了第一个祭品！”  
迎接他的是结结实实一枪托砸在脑袋上作为回答。  
“天呐！红头罩你还好吧？”神谕紧张的问询，“快从那该死的魔法阵里出来！”  
“放宽心，我已经毁了它了。已经失效......”  
“你们有没有听到什么声音？！”罗宾突然戒备起来。

“......吾愿成就世间一切之善行

吾愿诛尽世间一切之恶行

汝为身缠三大言灵之七天，

“快离开哪里！陶德！”罗宾甚至忘了喊杰森的代号。

“......穿越抑止之轮、出现吧！天秤之守护者”  
“来不及了......”  
原本已经被破坏的召唤阵成功发挥了作用，杰森只能感觉到自己的体力被的消耗殆尽，来自大种姓的力量，甚至是拉萨路池的力量正在离他而去！  
他眼前的景象开始发昏，濒死的感觉再次袭来——

“哪里来的混账胆敢打扰王的休息！”

 

三天前。正义联盟 瞭望塔  
“会议记录。瞭望塔正义联盟第×××【消音】次紧急会议。记录开始。”  
“接入通讯，联系人康斯坦丁。”  
“咳咳，这里是黑暗正义联盟，我是康斯坦丁。对面的光明正义联盟你们好啊！”  
“进入正题，康斯坦丁。”  
“好吧，你说了算，蝙蝠侠。”  
画面场景移动，哥谭标志性建筑韦恩塔出现在画面中。人们聚集在塔下仰起头向上眺望，闪光灯不断。时不时还传来几句惊叹声。  
画面继续沿着塔身上移，一座漂浮于天空上的城堡映入镜头。那是一座白色的古典城堡，在哥谭少有的明朗的月夜里，城堡周身泛着银色的光辉。而更为令人惊讶的是一道苍蓝色的星子一样细小颗粒自城堡最高的塔顶升腾而起，逐渐聚合成一道光束，随即犹如圣枪伦戈米尼亚一般直直冲向天空中的月亮。

“正如各位所见，自那天之后，哥谭的月亮就被钉死在了天上。各种意义上的‘钉’在了天上，无论白天还是晚上。”  
“根据红罗宾收集的信息，哥谭上的月亮是一种魔术投影，目前世界各地并没有因为月亮一直留在哥谭而造成不利影响。”  
“但不管是大都会还是其他地方都无法在看到月亮。”  
“绿灯军团也无法靠近月球。”  
“人们都说哥谭‘绑架’了月亮。”  
“No、No、No、各位，这都不是最要紧的，”康斯坦丁打断了众人的议论，他的手在镜头前打个响指，伴随几句晦涩的咒语——画面发生了变化。  
“拉奥啊！那些是什么？”  
“正如你们所见，那是人的灵魂。”康斯坦丁叼着一根烟，神情不复往日的轻佻。“人死后，灵魂会在死神的指引下进入轮回，但是自这座城堡不、是那道光束出现后，世界上死者的灵魂就统统被引入了高悬于天空的月亮中。”  
“这可是个大问题。蝙蝠侠，你有什么plan B做对策吗？”绿灯侠转头向蝙蝠侠问道。“绿灯们都无法接近位于太空中的那个真实的月球。”  
“也许，我可以试着去......”  
“驳回，不要想着把月球推走或是推走地球，超人。这毫无作用。”  
“康斯坦丁，关于目前传播的关于那个圣杯战争，包括英灵召唤你有什么看法。蝙蝠侠提出目前所有人最为关心的问题。  
“如果真的是圣杯的话，是万能许愿机也不是不可能。但这是由于圣杯本身有着巨大魔力的缘故。我查出原本的圣杯战争其实是是用来拯救灵长世界的决战魔术，立于七个属性顶点的七名英灵——冠位(Grand)从者会现身将阻碍着灵长世界发展的大灾害讨灭。而目前这种情况，根据那些公开在网络上的信息更像是魔术师为了达到魔法的根源而创造的一种献祭一般的战争。”康斯坦丁摸了摸自己下巴上的胡渣。  
“要知道，厉害的魔术师这世上不少见，包括我和扎塔娜，但是真正能接触最根本的、魔术的本源的魔术师，所谓的冠位魔术师从魔术诞生至今只有那么三位而已。”  
“这么说，天空城堡的主人是想通过圣杯战争找出最好的继承人？”  
“嘿！千万别跟我说你们真信了那个脸都没露的家伙的话，我可不信它搞出那么大的动静是为了挑个优秀的继承人。”  
“但目前这是唯一可以接近哪里得办法。我们现在连策划者都见不到。”绿箭侠看向联盟的顾问。  
“不、”蝙蝠侠想也不想便否决了这个提议。“如果应召而来的真实所谓的英灵的话，那些骄傲的英雄们真的会屈从与我们？更何况最终目的是将所有英灵献祭？”  
“或许我可以试试。”神奇女侠在漫长的沉默后开口。“我有自信获得英灵的认可。况且我们要的只是胜出而不是抵达所谓的魔术根源。”  
“伙计们，你们最好快些做准备。”一直密切监视着网络的钢骨打断了众人的讨论，“在哥谭突然出现了许多召唤阵，已经有人试图去按那什么召唤词来进行仪式了。我记得天上的家伙只提供了七个名额吧？”  
“开玩笑，不管是什么召唤阵都是需要魔力的！快阻止他们！”康斯坦丁惊掉了嘴里叼着的烟。  
“会有什么后果？”超人站起身。  
“最轻只会召唤失败，严重的话，会被吸收生命力致死。”  
“正义联盟，出发！”

企鹅人的仓库  
“竟然以此等陋舍来欢迎王的驾临，准备好以死谢罪了吗？”  
金色的灵子汇聚，有人从阵中走了出来。  
“TT，”罗宾摆出迎战的姿势。  
“小孩子？你还没那个资格参战呢，还是说你是哪个藏头露尾的杂种退出来的祭品？”  
那是一位高傲的王，有着猩红的眼眸和灿若黄金的头发，王一手托着张开的书页般的石板，另一只手竟手持巨大的斧子。两者的做工都相当精细，看起来就像是放在博物馆里的古文明展品。但危险程度却是那些无主的死物所无法企及的。  
“他是谁?”罗宾低声自语，自出生就接受训练以来，就算直面他的外公，刺客联盟的首领，雷宵·奥·古也没有感受过如此大的压力。  
无法战胜，最好的对策就是撤退，不对，是逃离这里。  
该死的陶德，看看你干的什么好事！  
“我他妈的也不知道，我正在对比资料，但没有那个古代的王是和他向匹配的。”神谕在另一端把键盘敲的啪啪作响。

“哼，目光短浅。不识王的尊容就罢了，竟然还不知王的名字！。难怪连英灵召唤都是满是瑕疵的赝作！竟然能召唤出本王难道是走了天大的狗屎运吗！还是想要侮辱本王？”金发的英灵十分厌弃的环视所处的环境，透过狭小的窗口，目光停留在了那道肉眼可见的苍蓝色光束上。  
“在王驾临时不老老实实跪地觐见，还胆敢待在天上妄自称神？杂种。”  
肉眼不可见的力量涌动，如果有魔术师在场就会意识到这是英灵展开宝具的前奏，这位英灵是打算要对那天空城发动攻击。  
“唔......”一直处于昏迷状态的红头罩发出痛苦的闷哼。  
“陶德！”罗宾迅速来到红头罩身边，试图检查他的伤势，却惊讶的发现他裸露的手腕处生出了只有老年人才会出现的老年斑，罗宾急忙打开他的头罩，不出所料他的脸上空生出不少皱纹。而且这种老化还在持续！

突然，英灵停止了魔力的输出，目光停留在红头罩脸上。  
“这家伙！”赤红的双眼不受控制的收缩，但很快就归于平静。  
“哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”英灵大笑出声。  
“原来如此、难怪本王竟然会被区区不知名的杂种召唤出来！”  
英灵缓步走进，盯着红头罩的脸好一会儿。“看在这会是一场好戏的份上，本王就勉强承认你就是本王的臣下吧。”

“Caster吉尔伽美什。孤为了对应乌鲁克的危机才会以此姿态现界，可不是回应你的召唤。不要放肆啊，杂种。”【1】  
契约达成！  
“等等！”罗宾料定这位一直在自说自话的英灵肯定不会老老实实跟着自己所为的“master”，听听他一直都是在“杂种”“杂种”的叫着。但是红头罩的异样肯定和他脱不了关系！  
“哼、本王还不至于无端放任自己的臣下死去。感谢王的仁慈吧，姑且赏赐他三天的修养时间。”  
说话间，英灵caster便灵子化消失在了空气中。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，在他离去之后，杰森老化的状态渐渐褪去，恢复了如今大杀四方的红头罩的模样。  
“这里是罗宾，红头罩需要回蝙蝠洞做一次缜密严谨的检测，请做好准备。”粗略的检查后，罗宾接通了蝙蝠洞的通讯。  
“红头罩成功召唤出了英灵，名为吉尔伽美什。乌鲁克之王。” 

远方高居天际的天空城之主缓缓睁开双眼，藏于体内的圣杯正在此时宣告：  
圣杯战争，caster组确认！  
“终于开始了，命运。”

 

======  
【1】这句话是召唤caster职介的贤王吉尔伽美什时，贤王的回应词。设定为只有在得到英灵的回应后，契约才真正达成。本文中只有得到了英灵的承认才会出现令咒。

至于问什么召唤阵被破坏了二桶和企鹅人联手（大误）还是把贤王给召唤了出来，原因是设定上不是提到二桶曾经是乌鲁克的神官，虽然人是轮回转生了，但是灵魂还是原来那位神官，而他身上还有着属于贤王吉尔伽美什赏赐的王之财宝所以......换句话说二桶本人就是个属于贤王的圣遗物。Ps:有对应英灵的圣遗物就可以指定召唤出对应的英灵。  
吉尔伽美什自己在英灵座上感受到了属于自己的王财的气息，就自己跑下英灵座了。但仪式的确是不完整的，比起一个心狠手黑，毫无乐趣一眼就被王看穿的企鹅人，当然还是杰森这个熟悉又美妙的灵魂更吸引吉尔伽美什，所以最后建立契约时就选定了杰森。此时的契约只是一半是御主（master）单方面的与英灵的联系。只有最后英灵做出回应才会成为从者（servant）与御主建立双向联系。

关于提到的杰森的【短暂】老化现象，是由于贤王大人任性的想要来上一发大招抽取了过量的魔力，而桶哥如今的魔力来源除了大种姓就是撒拉路池，于是刚被半吊子召唤阵消耗了不少魔力的杰森又被抽取了过量的魔力导致生命力的流失。当然！休息一阵子就好了！桶没事的！全程桶都不会出大事！不然我写这文还干什么啊！  
Emmm好吧我承认，这里又牵扯到我的设定与伏笔......  
从不老不死之旅归来的至高贤王。传说中被称其为「见证一切之人」。时而冷酷，时而通理人情，是位严格领导人民的伟大乌鲁克之王。  
　　属性：秩序·善 性别：男性  
并非是暴君，而是作为冥界归来的王成长过后的状态居临现界。人类最古的英雄王吉尔伽美什此人。相对差异身为Archer时的形态，展现出并非是凶暴之力的英雄，而是率领万人之民的贤王。  
　「呼哈哈，看这属性不就一目了然了吗!  
　　大抵的苦行、试练都统统不在话下，  
　　只有过劳死不想再来二次!」  
　　相较于作为英雄王时更需要顾及背后，  
　　战斗时的细节大幅提高了不少。


	2. 历史与记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉尔伽美什和杰森梦到了彼此的记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有ooc属于我！脑洞极大预警！

那是一个梦，如记忆般清晰的恶梦——  
那是冰冷的混合着潮湿的泥土气息的空间，死神就伏在他的身上呼出一口不甘情愿冥府的空气。他在雨水中苏醒，却被囿于狭隘的昂贵的坚固的棺材中。死神还给他的最后一口属于生者的气息即将被他这安息之地交还与死神。  
“help！拜托拜托拜托拜托！我还活着！求你了！放我出去！布鲁斯？阿福？迪克？天呐，这个玩笑不好笑！迪克！放我出去！Goooood！就是、就是别把我一个人、留在、留在这里！救命、请帮帮我......”  
他的声音逐渐哽咽，他尽可能推着、拍打着面前的冰冷的棺木。  
死神坐在他的棺木上，天使在黑夜里是盲目的。  
湿润厚重的泥土吞噬了所有关于他的声音，死神去而复返，冥河的水将要淹没他的灵魂。  
“不不不！不能放弃！杰森！天啊！你能行的，你得、从这、该死的、棺材里、爬出去！靠自己！靠自己......靠自己！”  
接下来是无尽的黑暗和一种小老鼠一样窸窣窸窣的掘地声。  
好疼啊！指尖已经没了知觉、痛苦的想要尖叫，但是不能这样随意的消耗氧气。  
他已经掐住死神的咽喉，现在他要从棺材里探出头，叫他滚蛋！  
但死亡依旧不肯放弃唾手可得的灵魂——  
“把爪子收起来，你这杂种！”拥有三分之二神血的王下达了至高命令。  
死神叹息着离开了。

猩红色的眼眸睁开，梦境尚未离开脑海。  
“早上好，吉尔伽美什先生。您看起来脸色不是很好。”称职的管家一手托着托盘出现在床边。  
“孤是乌鲁克之王，可不什么谁都可以当的‘先生’。”  
“是做了个噩梦，要来些牛奶吗？”  
“呈上来。”  
“看来的确是个噩梦。”  
“......只是一个与本王无关的梦罢了。”

从者与御主之间会在梦中产生连接，彼此会梦到对方的经历，对方具有关键性的、记忆。  
既然他如此那么杰森也是如此。  
一个噩梦换一个美梦。赚到了啊，本王那愚蠢的臣子。  
“您需要手帕吗？舔嘴唇是无法清理干净奶胡子的。”  
出于沉思中的王一愣，下意识的摸了摸自己的嘴角。他只想到那个小姑娘法老的话  
“这是对王的大不敬！”  
“所以？”  
“......给我手帕。”  
银托盘里放着折叠整齐的新手怕被托到眼前。  
“乐意为您效劳，吉尔伽美什殿下。”  
“做的很好，人类，你的名字？”  
“如你所见，只是一位老管家而已。我是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。”  
“王向来赏罚分明。告诉本王，你有什么祈愿。”  
老人毫无波动的脸上变得柔和而慈祥：“我这一生已经圆满，唯一期望的是我的家人们每天能安全的回到自己的家，当然他们能定期回到庄园一趟就好了。”  
“哼！真是平凡到无趣。”吉尔伽美什选择了一套相当日常的装束，准备离开。  
“您是想要去见杰森少爷吗？他尚未从昏迷中醒来。”言外之意就是你该去看看自己的伙伴。  
“王准许他会在梦境中获得一个休假。”吉尔伽美什一个响指，空气中产生一圈金色的涟漪，作为贤王现界的吉尔伽美什虽然不再使用王之财宝作为攻击武器，却依旧有着绝对的操控权。  
“啊，正是这个。”吉尔伽美什将从王财中取出的药剂一饮而尽。

“呼——这样就好多啦！”几乎是一瞬间，阿福亲眼目睹了一位青年变成孩童的神奇过程。  
“麻烦老爷爷帮我换一身更合适的衣服了！真是的每一个大人的我都不那么省心......看来只有身为明君的我才能解决问题呢。”  
“请稍等一会儿，小殿下。”不愧是身经百战韦恩庄园的管家。

 

这是场惨烈的战争，但毫无疑问，这是胜利是属于他的。现在，该将胆敢觊觎王之国土的狂徒首级献给他的王。  
该出发了，要在三天之内赶回王城可不是意见容易的事，况且他也不想错过那一杯酒 。

画面再次转变。

“你似乎不满意你的职位。”王站在神殿的高处，不经意间向他的侍卫问询。  
他一愣，从未想过自己的王会有这样的问题，“并不，我愿追随您，以我的一切。”  
“那便回答本王。”  
“只是在想，神官们坚信的到底是神的正义还是源于自己内心的正义？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那你自己去试试不就知道了？”  
“什么？”  
“本王是说，从明天开始，你去做神官。”  
“......谨遵旨意。”

再一次的

“王啊！您还真是任性呢！不声不响的去找神奇的长生仙草然后就把一整个国家和人民都丢到一边不管了呢！”  
穿着神官袍服的人恭敬的捧着一瓮洁净的水。  
“如今我倒是感谢您让我当了个神官呢，至少现在还有个人能帮您清洁自己。”虽然礼数一丝不苟，但语气中少不了的愤怒与担忧。  
“不管怎样欢迎您的回归，吉尔伽美什殿下。不管未来发生何事，乌鲁克与您同在。”

“我槽啊啊啊啊啊啊！”杰森绝不承认自己是尖叫着醒来的。  
“杰森？”蝙蝠侠迅速出现在他面前。  
“啊啊啊啊——呃！”杰森一副被噎住了的表情。  
“感谢上帝，小翅膀！你昏迷了三天！”属于夜翼的脸同时出现在他的视野里。  
“三天？等等、那个英灵？”杰森的记忆还停留在那个梦中。  
“吉尔伽美什？”  
“你怎么知道到的？当时你已经昏过去了。”  
“看着小翅膀刚清醒的份上！布鲁斯！先不要问他太多问题！”夜翼非常不满的转头阻止蝙蝠侠将家人间的亲情谈话变为例行审讯。并示意蝙蝠侠做出进一步的表示。  
蝙蝠侠的脸绷的死紧，在迪克不耐烦的催促下，终于脱下自己的面具，露出属于布鲁斯的脸来。  
“你没事吧？虽然、检查一切正常，但是，我是说，你吓到我们了，你不该——”剩下的话消失在了迪克的一个非常不满的肘击里。  
“......”  
又是那种眼神，那种你搞砸了一切，你是个不听话的士兵的表情，无名的怒火在杰森心中燃烧，每一次遇到这种情况几乎不需要有措辞的机会，他一张嘴就能用不重样的方式把蝙蝠侠气得再次和自己吵起来。  
但这次有些不一样，就像是有人浇了一盆水在心里一样，那种愤怒，来自撒拉路池的愤怒减轻了不少，就好像被人承担了一样。他竟然没有在第一时间内出口与蝙蝠侠唱反调。  
“阿福为你准备了好多小甜饼，就等你醒来就可以享用了！”迪克依旧在耳边喋喋不休，他的好大哥永远都是乐观向上极具包容性的。  
“刚才......你怎么了？只是，告诉我。”杰森转过头去观察布鲁斯才发现，这个大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠侠的状态相当差劲，上一次他这个样子还是因为罗宾，达米安他——  
“放心吧，老头子。我还死不了。”  
很好，脸色更差了。  
好大哥夜翼，绝望的一巴掌拍在自己脸上，转脸看向一旁尽量收缩自己存在感的红罗宾用口型向他抱怨。“这两个人怎么总能把话题给聊死？”  
一直专注于手头信息的三代罗宾，如今的红罗宾提姆·德雷克抬头还给爱莫能助的表情，“大概是被动技能吧。”  
“咳咳。”  
“抱歉，布鲁斯。”“对不起。”  
“就，只是梦见了异形而已。”杰森红着脸憋了半天，给出一个模棱两可的答案。说实在的，他对于这种突然而来的关系感到相当不适，而原本可以被用来保护自己的愤怒的外衣好巧不巧又突然失效了。

“你可不是看科幻电影会做噩梦的人，大红。”红罗宾的眼始终没有离开手里的企业报告，但这并不影响他精准的语言打击。  
“好好看你的企业报告，小红！”  
“我正看着呢！”  
“还有你，鸟妈妈，我不需要陪睡。收起你那副‘我可怜的小崽子’的表情，我又不是梦见了弗莱迪！”  
“弗莱迪？布鲁斯，我记得康斯坦丁是不是有什么防止恶鬼入梦的魔法阵来着？”迪克转头看向布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯以蝙蝠侠式的表情看着自己的第一任助手。  
“那只是个比喻而已！停止你那该死的、丰富的想象！Dick！”  
“可我现在真是对魔法这种玩意不放心极了。”

“放宽心啦！只是梦而已，御主和从者之间总是会通过做梦来加深对彼此的了解。”金发的小孩轻松插入了两位前罗宾之间的话题。  
“小弟弟你是......?”  
“吉尔伽美什哦~叫我吉尔就好！”  
“你说什么？”就连蝙蝠侠也投来讶异的目光。  
“如你所见，来着乌鲁克年幼却贤明的王，英灵，幼吉尔登场！比起另外两个我而言是相当好说话的一个哦？说起来，要吃小甜饼吗？Master？”  
......  
“这个主人从一个孩子口中说出来......大红你真的不像什么好人。”  
“我要报警了哦，小翅膀。”  
“我什么时候是好人了？！！！还有你报个屁的警啊！！！难得你自己就不是警察吗？你这该死的Dick！很快你就该让鸟宝宝打电话叫救护车了！”杰森终于忍不住蹦了起来，再一次发誓要给自己的兄弟一个教训。  
今天的蝙蝠洞又是罗宾们友好相处的一天呢。


	3. 变奏的狂想曲

最终还是小甜饼终结了一切兄弟战争。  
杰森还是第一次见到自己的从者，他称自己是最古之王吉尔伽美什，但就相貌而言他和人们以为的中东大胡子先生有着巨大的差距。“吉尔？”  
“什么事？Master？”年幼的王者坐在手术台上乖巧的享用自己所独占的一盘小甜饼，听到他的声音抬起头时，嘴角还残留着些许饼干渣。  
“你还是换个叫法吧，你这样我有些......天呐。”  
“那么 ......□□□□？ ”那是一种奇妙的不同于世界上任何一种已知的语言，像是塔马兰语或是其他不同的外星语种。但奇妙的是，杰森的确听懂了，甚至有一种“啊！这的确是我的名字”的感觉。  
“闪族语？苏美尔的语言，发音相当特殊，目前为止很多专业的学者也很难解读。”提姆抱着自己的电脑快速的搜索什么。  
“Jason，那就是你的名字，不过确切的说应该是‘侍奉神的人’”幼吉尔晃着自己的腿，偏头观察着众人的反应。  
“是个很好的名字。”率先接上话头的竟然是布鲁斯。  
“呵，”杰森冷哼一声，偏过头拒绝与布鲁斯视线接触。“我又不信这玩意儿。神救不了任何人。”  
“那么救了你的，是谁呢？杰？”红色的瞳孔蛇一样的锁定住猎物。出现在众人面前的好像不再是那个年幼的好说话的吉尔伽美什，而是那位位居王座许久的君主，英雄王吉尔伽美什。  
毫无疑问，这是一个相当禁忌的话题，杰森快步走到幼吉尔的面前，从喉咙中挤出几句话来。  
“没有谁、这条命，是他妈靠是我自己夺回来的。”

“很好。”吉尔伽美什率先收起咄咄逼人的气势，红瞳中溢出些许赞赏，“看来你还算有所长进。”  
“要记住你的话呦！杰。”似乎再次是幼吉尔掌控了身体，那个暴君像是一时的错觉。  
“作为奖励，我就再告诉你一些事情吧~比如，看看你的手背上。”  
杰森脱掉手套，才发现自己的右手上出现了一个三道鲜红的痕迹组成的图案，他举起右手，放在灯光下仔细打量。  
“这是什么鬼玩意？”  
“令咒。应召而来的英雄都有其骄傲和尊严，很难服从普通人类的命令，所以圣杯赋予魔术师以三枚令咒以制约从者。每一枚令咒都对从者有绝对命令权。在召唤的咒语中已经说得很清楚了吧？”  
“汝为身缠三大言灵之七天。那么七天指的是你们现界的时间？”蝙蝠侠念出那段咒语，准确的抓住了关键。  
“没错，常规的圣杯战争会在七天内结束。”  
“常规？”  
“你们这次的圣杯战争仪式本身就是错的啦，谁也不能保证这回导致什么情况，一般情况下是圣杯先选定适合的人，手背上的令咒就是标志。持有令咒的人才有资格进行英灵召唤参加圣杯战争，哪里会像你们这样连资格都不知道有没有就盲目进行召唤的？无非是寻死罢了。”  
“那么......持有令咒但不参加的会怎样？”许久没有声响的夜翼突然出声。  
吉尔意味深长的看着夜翼，“名额只有七位，如果有人迟迟不参与的话，其他待定参与者可以杀掉他来获得名额。”  
“这样啊......这样太不讲理了吧，万一有人不愿意的话岂不是祸从天降。”夜翼抱怨着。  
“只有有愿望渴望实现的人才会被圣杯选中，不知道不一定是不存在，那种愿望一定是强烈到连圣杯都无法忽视的存在着，以往甚至出现过虽然耗光令咒、失去英灵理论已经判定失败的御主因为渴望实现愿望的声音太强烈于是再次获得令咒的情况发生。”  
“那这样圣杯战争岂不是永远不会结束？”红罗宾和他的导师几乎是同时皱起眉头。  
“所以啊——圣杯战争是御主与英灵的战斗，不管是活着的还是死去的都已将将自己的性命压在了赌桌上。”死或是赢，没有别的路。  
“说起来，达米安是不是快要放学了？我去接他好了~”迪克突然想起了什么，转身拿起自己的机车头盔就要离开。  
“如果你不想让达米安有一个沉迷cosplay的大哥的话，记得去之前先换掉你的制服，大蓝鸟。”杰森眼见着“夜翼”就要这么去接韦恩家的小少爷，提醒到。  
拎着头盔像是冲出去打架似得夜翼少见的踉跄了几步，才拐了个弯去换衣服。  
“迪克最近怎么了？这几天都有些心不在焉的。”提姆有些担心。  
“鸟妈妈的过渡反应吧？”杰森盯着迪克离开的方向心不在焉的说。  
“圣杯战争什么时候开始？”蝙蝠侠转身试图从这位看起来乐意提供情报的英灵嘴里获得更多有利的信息。  
“七位英灵现界之后。”幼吉尔像是拿到了什么有趣的玩具一样，话锋一转“说起来，放任一位没有召唤英灵的御主真的没问题吗？在我说了这么多之后？”  
“等等！你说谁？”  
“没有英灵的御主啊，也是你将来的敌人哦，master？”  
“迪克！该死的，迪基鸟你给我回来！”杰森风一阵的冲了出去。  
“为什么不告诉我们？”蝙蝠侠的招牌表情又出现了，还带着一丝难以察觉的愤怒和担忧。  
“你们也没有问我嘛.~我还以为他已经告诉你了？再说，为御主取得胜利这才是英灵该做的。”  
“他们不会成为对手，我也不会允许圣杯战争在我的城市里开始！”蝙蝠侠极快的装备整齐，准备出发。  
“你果然很重视他呢。”如毒蛇吐信般的低语只被一旁戒备着的红罗宾所听见。  
红罗宾若有所思的盯着幼吉尔，后者只是露出一个毫无威胁的笑容，灵子化消失在空气中。

“不管什么事情小丑都要掺和上一脚吗？”迪克心疼的看着自己差不多可以送进回收站的机车，这可是三个月的工资呢！  
更要命的是他现在是迪克·格雷森，可不是夜翼！  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻——看我逮住了什么？一个落单的......master！告诉我，我亲爱的英灵，我该在这时杀了他吗？”  
小丑也是御主之一？必须要把消息告诉给B，不然小丑一定会闹的天翻地覆。  
“什么master？我的确是韦恩的养子没错，但你不是我家的管家。”得想个办法尽快脱身才是。  
“没必要在做无畏的挣扎，”声音的主人突然出现，堵住了迪克的退路。“作为御主承担起自己的责任吧，召唤英灵，供养圣杯。”  
那是一位有着绿色长发的白袍人，声音雌雄莫辨，凭借自己谜一般的直觉，迪克选择将其暂时称呼为‘他’。  
“但是我，并不想......”参加圣杯战争。  
话未说完，几道锁链狠狠刺穿迪克脚边的地面，对方的手竟然变成了锁链！  
“为什么要拒绝小丑叔叔呢？小丑叔叔要生气了哦~当然，如果只是不知道邀请函被寄到了哪里得话。叔叔我完全可以帮忙的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”小丑迈着自己奇特的步伐，绕着迪克走了一圈，挥手招呼自己的手下在地上绘制召唤阵。  
“难道你自己心里没有一点自知之明吗？拒绝是因为你长得丑，小丑！”几枚蝙蝠标快速击倒了小丑的人。  
“罗宾！”  
“哈！又来了一只小小鸟！”  
罗宾从房顶上跳下，长刀出鞘，逼退了绿发英灵。  
“人类，总是这么不自量力。”双手再次化为锁链，四面八方攻向罗宾。  
罗宾握紧了刀柄毫无畏惧的冲上去。  
“砰！砰！砰！”三声枪响作为掩护，打掉了罗宾防御死角的锁链。  
“我自己能行！头罩！”  
“注意回防，你这脆皮的小刺客！”红头罩并没有多说什么，目前的情况要求他全神贯注的应对从绿发英灵四周射出锁链，为罗宾争取更多的进攻机会。  
“珍惜机会吧，蝙蝠崽，换做鸟妈妈和蝙蝠爸爸谁会让你打前锋？”

“不要忘了小丑叔叔啊哈哈哈哈哈！大家要一起来玩啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”小丑掏出一样熟悉的东西。  
是笑气！  
“不！你被踢出组了。”夜翼及时赶到截下笑气炸弹，“看在阿卡姆疯人院的份上，你就乖乖穿上拘束衣吧！”一连串杂技般的动作夜翼的短棍重重打在几个小丑手下身上，紧接着直直冲向小丑。  
“啊啊啊~这可不是乖孩子该做的。”小丑露出惨白的手上的令咒。  
“闭嘴，小丑。”蝙蝠侠同时抵达现场。  
“以令咒的名义，我的英灵，我小蝙蝠一个大大的惊喜吧！”  
强大的魔力汇聚，英灵的注意力锁定在蝙蝠侠一人身上。

“Enuma Elish（人子啊，紧系神明！）”  
金色锁链冲天而起，在英灵的带领下汇聚、俯冲，目标是——蝙蝠侠！  
“不不不！”  
“老头子！躲开！”  
“父亲！”

“吾的旗帜啊！保护我的同胞吧！——吾主在此（Luminosite Eternelle）！”  
浩大的金色光辉升起，神圣的启示已被下达。  
巨大的力量对撞产生的光与声音让在场的众人产生一阵强烈的眩晕。  
“老家伙？蝙蝠侠？特么的赶紧回答我！”  
“咳、我没事。冷静，红头罩。”  
“父亲！您没事吧？”  
“我的天呐，小丑不见了！各位情况如何？”在蝙蝠洞远程监控一切的红罗宾重新建立起通讯。  
“蝙蝠侠，以及罗宾，安全。  
“红头罩，安全”  
“夜翼，安全，咳......好吧，不是很棒。”  
“扑通！”  
“迪基鸟！”  
“Master！”

“你特么的又是那个英灵？！”红头罩敏锐地向着声音的来源举枪。  
“从者，裁定者（ruler），贞德。见到你们真是太好了。”  
圣少女收起自己的旗帜，帮助红头罩搀起倒地的夜翼。  
“迪基鸟怎么了？”  
“抱歉，因为事情紧急所以擅自展开了宝具，所以御主因为大量魔力流失而昏迷了。”  
“等等？你说master？”  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”  
“操你的！Dick！快给我说清楚！”  
“请、请不要再摇御主了，他看起来快吐了！”  
“呕——”  
“上帝啊！”  
“你死定了！Dick！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登场英灵的宝具：  
> 恩奇都  
> 人子啊，紧系神明（Enuma Elish）  
> 敌方单体防御力下降（3回合)<超蓄力效果提升>  
> 对敌方单体进行超强力的攻击<宝具升级效果提升>  
> 对[神性]赋予眩晕状态（1回合)
> 
> 贞德  
> 吾主在此（Luminosite Eternelle）  
> 赋予己方全体无敌状态(1回合)  
> 防御力提升(5%[Lv.1]→25%[Lv.5])(3回合)  
> 每回合HP回复(1000[100%]→3000[500%])  
> 解除己方全体弱化状态(1回合)


	4. 记忆的门扉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裁定者的出现，给蝙蝠侠带来了关于圣杯的重要情报

“裁定者（ruler）是圣杯战争中的特殊职介，Ruler被召唤的情况粗略分为两种：其一是该次圣杯战争的形式非常特殊，结果为未知数，也就是圣杯判断出需要Ruler的情况；其二是圣杯战争的影响有可能令世界出现歪曲的情况。在死前无愿望的英雄才具备成为Ruler的条件。”  
“因为本次圣杯战争是在某位神秘存在的干扰下诞生的，被认为可能令世界出现歪曲的情况，因此圣杯本身召唤了我，作为裁定者守护圣杯战争的进行。”  
“你们的圣杯战争就不能一次性把规则说清楚吗？！”事情涉及到韦恩家的大蓝鸟，几乎是毫不停歇的蝙蝠家族又一次扎进了蝙蝠洞中。  
“连你这个ruler都不是正常召唤出来的，还有什么是能在这场圣杯战争中靠谱的？”原本不知道去哪里的幼吉尔再次出现。  
“你又是谁？”唯一没有见过幼吉尔的达米安对这位和自己“同龄”的英灵产生了一种危机感。  
幼吉尔饶有兴趣的看着这位接受父母截然不同教育的少年英雄。“你是那时候的小黄瓜？”  
“谁是小黄瓜啊！”达米安像是被踩到脚的猫一样跳了起来，武士刀出鞘直至对方。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！小黄瓜！你是怎么想到这种形容词的？”杰森爆发出一阵大笑，拎起达米安的衣领将他与幼吉尔隔开，刻意将达米安与幼吉尔隔开在安全距离之外。  
“笑什么笑！陶德！”达米安很快被转移了注意力，转而和杰森缠斗在一起。  
“吉尔？”一直待在迪克身边裁定者注意到了眼前这位英灵的不同。  
“不对，您是贤王吉尔伽美什大人。”  
“真名判定，真是个好用的技能，这么说来你姑且还是保有了一部分裁定者的技能啊。”  
“看来您也感觉到了，这一次的圣杯战争有着太多变数，我似乎又是作为不完整的裁定者出现的，不过总归是比起那一次要好一些。”  
“贤王？”不管如何这个称号和提姆收集到的情报中的吉尔伽美什都不是很般配。  
吉尔似乎是察觉到了他的想法一般“哦？那在你眼中又是如何？在世人眼中又是如何？”  
“暴君？英雄？历史人物？神话传说？”  
“那些东西和本王有关系吗？那些杂种们又是以什么资格来评判本王的？呵。”  
“吉尔伽美什的传说中的确存在着传奇色彩但大部分学者认为吉尔伽美什是真实存在的，虽然缺乏直接证据但是通过出土的刻文确认了一些与他相关的人在历史上曾出现如恩美巴拉格西和基什之阿伽。”唯一的文科生杰森后跳躲过了达米安的劈砍，快速从记忆中翻出了曾经读过的有关吉尔伽美什的内容。  
“吉尔伽美什史诗颂扬的中心人物是吉尔伽美什，然而对这个形象的描绘是不统一的。开始时把他写成残酷的统治者，后又变为为民除害的英雄。这前后变化虽然缺乏内在的联系，却曲折地反映了从原始公社制社会向奴隶制社会过渡时期氏族上层人物之间进步思想与落后、反动思想的激烈斗争。显然，在总的倾向上，史诗对作为残酷统治者的吉尔伽美什持批判态度，而对作为英雄的吉尔伽美什则是赞赏和歌颂的。”  
“不过鉴于达米安汇报的情况你似乎可以以不同的形态现界，这样说的话每一个你都对应着史诗的不同片段即是不同时期的吉尔伽美什？那么被称为贤王的你应该是——”  
“本王是寻找不老不死的灵药失败而归重新执掌乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什王。”  
幼年的王者不见了，取而代之的是手执巨斧和石板书的青年男子。  
“你......”杰森感觉像是有人在自己脑袋里踹开了一扇门。  
“呼哈哈哈！怎么？见到本王有那么惊讶吗？”

那是个昏黄的傍晚，常年缺少足够人手维护的宫殿显得有些破旧，即便如此乌鲁克的神官还是会每日抽出些时间尽所能的和留在这里的侍从们打理这座巨大威严的建筑。他们都坚定的相信着不久以后的某一天王便会回到他的国度。  
突然殿外的侍女打翻了手中的陶盆。  
“你们在做什么？太大意了！”神官急急走了出去。  
太阳的余晖中，风尘仆仆的王者拾阶而上，光线中的尘埃为他的每一步让路。他身上没有各种珍宝，黄金造的盔甲也不在身上，只是身着简易朴素的布衣，表情也不似当年张扬狂傲反而是一种内敛的几乎与死寂的神情。  
神官的耳边有响起那个温柔悲伤的声音：  
不论发生了什么，请留下来陪伴在王的身边。一想到我离去之后就无人能了解他、与他一同前行，一想到他将孤独的行走人世，我就不禁泪水长流......  
绿发的“人偶”虚弱的躺在病榻上，他支开所有人，趁着王前往他的母亲宁孙的神殿时刻意将一直侍奉与王的身边，无论是作为将军还是神官都忠心耿耿的侍者。  
看在我曾指导你的情分上，看在王也毫无保留的信任你的份上，请一直侍立于王的左右，至少、不要他在以后的岁月中独自一人。  
曾经是最强的兵器，如今却逐渐步入死亡的脆弱人偶，艰难的伸出手。请向我起誓，以诸天所有神明的名义，无论未来如何，你将永远是乌鲁克之王吉尔伽美什的臣子，今日如此，明日亦如此，直至此间国度消失，我们无上的王成就世人所不能及的伟业为止。

我起誓，恩奇都殿下。

“那么，吉尔伽美什殿下。欢迎回来。许久没有觐见过王，臣子们都有些怠惰了，请恕罪。”

 

“喂！身为本王的臣下，怎么可以呆愣的像一只冻僵了的雄鹿？太怠惰了！”贤王将手上的石板书不轻不重敲在杰森头上。  
“你干什么啊！”杰森下意识的跳出去老远，“你！你！你！”  
“竟然还是个结巴？本王当时是眼瞎了吗？唔、但是总比那个满是无聊的想法的胖企鹅要强的多。”  
“你说你是寻找仙草失败后回到乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什王，但是史诗中并没有记录啊？没有充分的故事作为载体，怎么可能成为英灵的！”杰森突然想到了关键性的问题。  
“呼、呼哈哈哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死本王了！快来个书记官把今日的事情记下来！就说本王的臣下质疑本王的存在导致王笑道腹痛！”吉尔伽美什笑的前仰后合，甚至灵子化卸下自己的武器捧腹大笑起来。  
“不过，竟然质疑自己的王！考虑好如何谢罪了吗？杂种！”危险的气息再次铺面而来。

“不被记载的历史，并不等于不存在。”贞德出声打破了一度僵硬的情况。“虽然无法被历史记住，但作为英灵的我们曾经历过的那场关于夺取未来的战争是不会被遗忘的。”  
吉尔伽美什看着警戒起来的一众，毫无退让。“那是乌鲁克的危机，自然应当由本王来解决。孤一人——即是乌鲁克。”  
“您并非一人啊！”贞德若有所思的看向杰森，“时间总是会带来很多奇迹。”  
“与其期待那些无能的神，还不如向本王哭求要实在些，说不定本王就会大发慈悲降下些许恩惠。”  
“请容我打断各位，但如今更为关键的是圣杯究竟认为发生了什么足以引起世界歪曲的现象？是否可以终止圣杯战争？”眼看着话题逐渐走向不可以知道呃方向，蝙蝠侠提出来最关键的内容。  
两位英灵同时转头看向蝙蝠侠。贞德的眼神好像是见到了靠谱的队友而贤王则完全是一副我怎么也会遇见一个古板的队友的表情。  
“具体内容尚不清楚，但是可以肯定一点，”贞德看着蝙蝠电脑上的实时监视画面，纯白的呃天空城静静高悬于空中，经过几天无用的试探，政府的空中军队已经撤离，只留下不少无人机在四周监视。从表面来看这座外来城堡安静的像是一个水晶球里的玩具。“那座城堡的主人就是圣杯的持有人。”  
“那么为什么还要开展圣杯战争？我完全是被迫的好吗？”杰森记得自己的令咒是在贤王出现之后才有的，在那之前他的手上可干干净净。  
“为了打开圣杯内的‘孔’达到根源。实现任何愿望只是个漂亮的宣传语而已。魔术师真正的愿望就是抵达神秘的根源。一开始人类就是把英灵当成是自己的工具而已，本王的master呦！知道为什么会出现令咒吗？那就是为了最后命令英灵自尽所准备的啊！”贤王将御主的发音咬的极重，凭空多出几分嘲讽。  
“但孔中不仅仅有着抵达根源的路，也可能倾倒出‘此世之恶’。如果圣杯被污染的话。其实这其中有着很多的缘由，本来造成特异点的圣杯并非是被污染过的，但是再被圣杯召唤的时候，我的确，深刻的感受到了寄生在圣杯内的全部此世之恶。为了避免被他黑化，我舍弃了部分ruler职介的能力，包括......一部分自己的能力。”  
“圣杯不止一个？”提姆快速的将贞德告知情报收录进蝙蝠电脑，“从你说的话里似乎我们的历史上出现过很多这样的现象？”  
“你们该不会以为是那个亚瑟——骑士王所寻找的圣杯吧？圣杯只是一个概念而已。”金色涟漪再次出现，金黄色的杯子惊鸿一现又被收了回去。“就连本王也持有这乌鲁克的大杯。”  
“只不过是借助圣杯的形态，迎合了人类对圣杯这一奇迹之遗物产生的各种妄想和留言而被命名为圣杯战争罢了。只要有足够的实力，哼、具本王所知某位冠位魔术师就做出了不下七个圣杯。”  
“有时人们为了实现自己的愿望，无意识的扭曲了过去应有的历史，造成人类历史的冲突扭曲进而产生【特异点】，为了保护人类的历史不会因扭曲而崩坏造成对人类本身存在的威胁，英灵们的确经历过许多战争，那被称为是‘夺回未来的战争’。很多在特异点产生的记忆随着特异点的消失而无法被记载，但那些经历的确是存在的。”贞德似是回想起了一段十分精彩的旅途，圣少女发自内心的露出一个满足的笑容，两位英灵都不可抑制的充满了怀念。  
“所以这次圣杯的异变在于圣杯本身由于不可预知的原因被污染，一旦让圣杯战争依照常规进行下去的话就会使此世之恶倾倒而出危害到人类？”蝙蝠侠做了最后的总结。  
“是的，这样的圣杯带来的危害巨大。首先第一点，是实现愿望的方式。愿望往往被朝着恶的方向去解释，往往只以会带来破坏和灾难的形式得到实现。然后第二点，是不可驾驭性。一旦被解放，圣杯就会开始流淌出“此世全部之恶(Angra Mainyu)”。唤起灾厄的灾厄，直至毁灭掉理应诅咒的所有人类为止，都不断的散布恶意。”  
“因此我来就是为了通知所有英灵与御主合力将圣杯毁坏，避免此世之恶的诞生，而一旦圣杯被毁坏，基于圣杯而产生的天空城还是月亮的意象也都会被解决。”  
“那么，目前的目标就很明显了。你和我去正义联盟。”特别之处是贞德，达米安明显的有些失落。  
“老蝙蝠，那我们呢？我和迪克？”杰森向前一步指着还在深度睡眠中的迪克。  
“留在这里待命。”  
“但是小丑也成了御主！他也有一位英灵！我以为你知道的！”  
“我们还不知道他的英灵是谁，暂时不要冲动。”  
“可是！”  
“听我的命令。”  
“我的御主就拜托了。”临走时贞德不忘向剩下的三只小鸟们点头示意。  
“放心吧，圣女阁下。”  
“切！”  
“TT”

“圣杯具有着改变过去的力量啊......”不知是谁在轻声呢喃。


	5. 微小的间奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点私设？桶一向很关心无辜弱小的孩子与妇女，平日里他也一定会尽可能呃去帮助那些人。将心比心我也希望二少也是被他关心帮助的人所爱着的。你一定不会孤独啊二桶！

杰森穿着一身整齐的装备在哥谭的楼顶飞奔。已经三天了，他必须确保东区那群不安分的家伙有没有把自己的爪子伸得太长。  
趁着夜色的笼罩想要干些‘事情’的人在看到消失了三天的身影再次出现后，很大一部分又缩了回去。这可东区，红头罩的地盘！在这里鼓起勇气想办法干特么的一笔最好不要被红头罩发现，被红头罩盯上可不是个好代价。  
黑帮的人都认为红头罩比蝙蝠侠更不好惹，碰见蝙蝠侠最坏也能保住自己的小命，但是红头罩，啊哈，红头罩心里有一个小账本，上面记载了你的‘坏’记录，一旦这些小黑点超过了那条红线——希望你为自己预定了棺材。  
确定这三天所有人都还算老老实实，红头罩结束了他的夜访，不过有几个蠢蠢欲动的家伙还是要在他们的记录本上加上几笔。红头罩站在一处楼顶上注视着一位晚归的女士安全回到家中，觉得自己可以为这次夜行划上一个圆满的句号。  
得赶紧回到蝙蝠洞才是，如果迪克醒来发现自己不在的话又要拿这个借口三天两头的来骚扰他。  
“嘿！Reeeed！”一个幼小稚嫩的声音叫住了他，很好，我要推迟回去的时间了，希望大蓝鸟能多睡一会儿，看在他那遮瑕膏都快要遮不住的黑眼圈的份上。  
“菲因？我记得上个星期已经把你安排到三条街以外的收容站了。”红头罩低头看在正在费力爬消防梯的孩子，还有两层这小孩子就到顶层了。是这小鬼该死的太轻还是他走神严重？杰森竟然没有丝毫察觉到有个不到十岁的小鬼爬了十几层消防梯？  
“感谢蝙蝠侠，好几次我都以为你又会‘嗖——’的一声飞走了。”菲因知道短时间红头罩是不会走的，干脆放慢了爬楼梯的速度，“天呐一口气爬这么高简直不是一个小孩该干的。”  
“嗯哼？我以为你会等爬上来了再说这句话。”  
“这时候不该大发慈悲的把我给抱上去或是你走两步下来？”  
天呐，他是怎么样在这群小混蛋们眼里失去威严的？  
“说吧，又发生了什么事？红头罩诚挚的为您服务。”为什么要拒绝这群孩子们呢？帮助他们就像是在帮助曾经没有遇见蝙蝠侠之前的自己，就是杰森·陶德花光了一辈子的幸运遇见了蝙蝠侠而这群孩子走了些狗屎运只能遇见红头罩。  
不过往好处想想，这说明这些小家伙们还能把自己的幸运用在未来上。  
“呃，没什么，就是这三天你都没有出现过，大家很担心你。”菲因终于爬上了天台，坐在地上喘口气，擦了擦额头上的汗水把自己的小脸弄得一团糟。  
“我们约定好了，每天尽可能在附近逛逛，如果发现你的情况就通知大家好让大家放心。”菲因用一种神似每一次蝙蝠侠和罗宾负伤回到蝙蝠洞时他们的老管家阿福脸上经常露出来的表情打量着红头罩。  
“看来你没受伤，这很好。”  
这是什么鬼语气？  
“要知道有时候我动不动就飞到太空好几个月。”感谢老天，这次他的确没受什么伤，被阿福念叨已经够糟了，他不需要一群小号的阿福。  
“但那样你会提前告诉我们或是狠狠把那群坏蛋揍一顿让他们几个月不敢犯事。”菲因站起来拍拍自己有些破旧的牛仔裤。“很高兴刚看到你安然无恙，Red。这样艾利就不会担心的睡不着觉了。哦，他就是三天前你救下的那个孩子。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“除了梦见你变成了干尸其他一切都好。”  
“......告诉他，我没有变成干尸，让他好好睡觉。以及通知所有人，”红头罩抬手指着天上那一轮明亮的不像是哥谭风格的月亮和银白色的天空城，“看见那玩意儿了吗？接下来连着几天都不会好过，放聪明点，照顾好自己。尤其是停下这种寻找红头罩的活动。”  
“我们会的。”菲因说着张开自己的双臂，“你也要照顾好自己，红头罩先生。”  
“我真是欠你们的。”红头罩熟练的将小孩一把抱起，“你怎么该死的还是跟个小猫一样轻？”  
“因为女孩子要从小保持身材。”哦，他都忘了，眼前这个可是假小子，尽管她剪着难看的短发但她还是个小姑娘。  
“你这样是会长不高的。”红头罩在心中叹气，带着菲因从楼顶飞跃而下，他会赶在宵禁之前把菲因送回收容站。  
“不许诅咒我！Red！”菲因小声嘀咕着，随后在风中哼起歌来。

红头罩将菲因放在了收容站对面的小巷口，目送着她进入收容站。  
“你还真是受孩子们的欢迎啊。”  
“我——你就不能提前吱个声吗？我的殿下！”杰森将手中已经上膛的枪重新收回去。在一天内连着两次毫无察觉的被人近身的感觉真的不是很好。  
“本王屈尊来到这种地方你就是这么欢迎本王的？”贤王大人对差点抵在头上发射的危险枪支毫无反应。  
“哥谭就是这种地方真是对不起啊。”杰森再次发射钩枪，这里不是谈话的好地方，要是让蝙蝠侠知道他和一位英灵大晚上的在哥谭东区的大街上说闲话绝对少不了一顿训诫。至于那位贤王能不能跟上来，那就是另外一回事了。  
“哼，果然翅膀硬了啊。”吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，打个响指消失在原地。

每一从等杰森选好落脚点后，吉尔伽美什都提前预料到了般先一步出现在哪里，为此杰森不得不临时改了自己的目的地，最后终于任命的落在韦恩塔的顶部。  
“任命的挺快啊，不继续了？”吉尔伽美什相当接地气的穿着一身休闲服而不是原先那身富有乌鲁克风情的服饰。  
“没必要再浪费时间了。”杰森靠在蝙蝠灯旁边。他原本是想站在上方的滴水兽上的，不料被人用猩红的眼眸给狠狠瞪了一眼就下意识的落了下来。  
“那几个孩子，”吉尔伽美什先开口道，“从你这家伙不争气的晕过去之后就每晚坚持在这附近出没。”  
“你也不拦着他们？！”  
“他们不也都没事吗？杂种！”  
“......”  
杰森取下自己的头罩，只留下脸上的多米诺面具。说来也是奇怪，换做其他人这样对他说话的话，不说会不会打起来，杰森肯定是不愿再跟他多说什么的，但是面对吉尔伽美什，到总是有一种王就该是这样的感觉，甚至还有些感慨如今的王不再任性的感觉。  
天呐，我怎么会对一个认识没几天的人、英灵产生这种感觉？红头罩在心里愤怒的摔了自己的头罩。  
“说话啊，本王勉强听听你的牢骚。”  
“那群孩子，离我太近了。”杰森有些焦躁，“我不是一个好榜样，我是说，我也是个罪犯。他们应该成为教师、护士、医生甚至是小商小贩、工人都好过希望未来成为像红头罩一样的人。”  
“而且我有很多仇家，他们离我太近早晚会被盯上，那我就是夺走他们未来的罪人。”  
“你是怎么认识那群小鬼的？”  
“这里是哥谭，我了解在最底层求生的孩子们是怎么样的，蝙蝠侠把我从那种狗屎一样的生活中带了出来，”杰森下意识的将目光投向那些曲折幽深的小巷，每一处黑暗背后都有人在挣扎着生存，是的，生存。像他们这种人是没资格谈论生活的。  
“小的时候我就在想，等我长大了，我就会改变这个地方，我要拉这些孩子们一把，”他紧张的舔舔嘴唇，“像曾经的我一样的孩子。”  
但我还是让年幼的自己失望了，让曾经是罗宾的我失望了。  
“很可笑是吧？那时候我除了不再是我家的房子钥匙之外就剩一个纸箱，但我还是觉得我能自己抢到一个未来。”  
“但我还是过早的把幸运给耗尽了。我没有未来了。如今我只希望尽我所能的不要让那群疯子、暴徒耗光其他无辜人的幸运而已。”  
为什么那些阿卡姆疯人院，包括黑门监狱的人还能活着呢？他们每个人都沾染着其他人的鲜血却可以通过各种方式依旧逍遥的活在这个世上，而不幸却被他们带给了无辜的人？菲因的父母没有死于小丑的笑气难道就应该在医院治疗的时候被不知道哪两群黑帮火并的爆炸给波及？那个叫艾利的孩子如果有一线希望又怎么会把自己的命卖给企鹅人来换取那一点点可怜的佣金？一个悲剧就足够毁了一个家庭一辈子，可那些活着的渣滓制造过不止一个悲剧。  
如果他们不懂停下的话。必须有一个人让他们彻底的停下。  
即使沦落地狱也在所不惜。

“你为那些孩子争得了希望。”吉尔伽美什有点庆幸还好是作为贤王的自己现界，如果是英雄王吉尔伽美什的话大概以那时他“安慰”人的方法完全会把这场话给谈死吧？本王果然通达人情。  
“那他们更该远离我！抓住机会才能赢得未来。”而不是三天两头的又试试探探跑回来。  
“听好了，在本王眼里你的行为无可厚非，你有那个审判的资格，以乌鲁克之王的名义，本王判定你的正义是有意义的。”  
“！”杰森回头看向这位古老英灵，吉尔伽美什站在屋顶的边缘，身后是闪烁着霓虹灯光的哥谭城，贤王红色的眼睛注视着自己，庄严冷酷。他所下达的是不容反抗的御令，此间万物唯有听从的权力。  
“神官们坚守的到底是神的正义还是自己的正义？而正义究竟属于神还是人类？”  
杰森低头，有些不自在的扒了扒头发。但很快他抬起头直视着吉尔伽美什，“我不信神。”  
“如此，在这么婆婆妈妈本王就不会这么客气了！直接打到清醒为止！”王威胁般的召唤出那块看起来就很沉的石板书。  
“至于那群小鬼？他们不正是在追逐自己的未来吗？”  
“什么？我吗？我可不想培养一群继承人。”杰森愤愤的吹起自己额前的刘海。“搞不好他们还会打起来。”  
“咚！”  
“哦槽！嘶——好疼！那不应该是本魔法书之类的吗？这样用它可是会哭的！”  
“你是蠢货吗？！在幼崽还没有能力自行成长时成年人就该担负起指引和庇护的责任啊！他们已经像一群野狗一样认准你了！你是想偷懒逃避责任吗？”吉尔伽美什大声斥责道。  
“他们才不是野狗！他们会成为真正能改变这个城市的人。”杰森并没有从吉尔伽美什的形容中听出什么恶意来，只是小声反驳着，但也是如此相信着。  
“本王拭目以待。”

“红罗宾呼叫红头罩。”  
来自蝙蝠洞的呼叫。  
“有什么事？鸟宝宝？”  
“心情不错嘛，大红，我这里有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
“先说好消息吧。”杰森任命的重新戴上头罩，“其实我觉得好消息和坏消息根本没什么两样。”  
“我们又争取到两位英灵到我们这边。”  
“很好这样除去贞德小姐七位英灵我们已经有三位了。那坏消息是什么？”  
“除了小丑那一组，其他三组英灵已经被吸收进圣杯了。”  
“四舍五入下来根本没有好消息吧？到底怎么回事啊？！”  
听到这样的情报，一旁的吉尔伽美什也意外的挑起眉毛。  
“我们推测错了，天空城的主人并非无法活动，他和小丑联手了。”  
所以说一开始就刻意避开了蝙蝠侠和正义联盟，从其他人下手了吗？难怪那时小丑会直接找上迪克。  
“带上你的英灵，和夜翼一起去正义联盟。”  
“先说好，是本王屈尊驾临你们的联盟。”  
“......是是是，您先请——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后，我尊敬、敬仰蝙蝠侠，他是一位高洁的坚定信念遵守人类至高无上的尊重生命的原则的英雄，但是我喜欢杰森，喜欢红头罩这位满怀对生命的慈悲而甘愿向着地狱一去不返的战士。所有的英雄都值得赞颂热爱，只是我偏爱一人。


	6. 以命运的名义重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正义联盟终于知道了天空城的主人

瞭望塔  
“瞭望塔特别通行权限，身份识别：红头罩。”  
“认真的？我是说一个临时特殊权限？我真是受宠若惊。”红头罩大摇大摆的进入瞭望塔，在他还是罗宾的时候瞭望塔还不似先在的规模，当然那个时候他也没有进入过瞭望塔，毕竟那时候只是个小跟班而已。  
“红头罩。”蝙蝠侠和正义联盟的元老们几乎全部在会议室内等着他，他看到两个生面孔，一位娇小却十分英气少女穿着蓝色的长裙，金色的长发规整的盘在脑后，而一根在日本被称为“呆毛”的头发翘在她的头上 甚至在他出现的时候有向着他的方向动了动。另一位则是一名英武的战士，他穿着墨绿色的轻甲，身边带着一红一黄两把长短枪，黑色短发整齐的梳向脑后只留一掠垂在眼前，琥珀色的眼前望过来看起来相当温和谦逊。  
“系统反馈只一人通过，你的英灵呢？红头罩。”钢骨看向红头罩的后方。  
“我哪有那个本事让那位大爷听我的。”  
“这位就是archer的御主吗？”少女站了出来，这位少女身上有一种让人信服的气质，他是一位优秀的领导者。  
“archer？”  
“吉尔伽美什，”少女似是想起什么一样皱了皱眉眉，“我们被告知你召唤的那位英灵是英雄王吉尔伽美什。”  
“怕是你要失望了，骑士王。”属于吉尔伽美什的声音响起，同时还有杰森的抗议声。  
“别碰我的头罩！”  
“本王对你的帽子已经不满意到极点了，”吉尔伽美什不会承认一路上他都在考虑如何把红头罩的头罩给揪下来，但每一次都找不到合适的机会，这小子太警觉了。  
“你明明里面还带着张面具！”  
“你看不起头盔啊！至少比起那群穿紧身衣的我不用担心会在不明气体里把自己给憋死，也减少了脑震荡的危险！”  
一种紧身衣英雄无辜受害，就连一直没有说话的黑发英灵也有些不自在的偏过头的摸了摸鼻子。但很快，现身的吉尔伽美什吸引力两位英灵的大部分注意力。  
“这个形态......原来是您啊，贤王阁下。”  
“哟，Saber、Lancer，还真是命运般的再遇啊！这一次你们的御主都怎么样？”  
“这次你可判断错了，贤王。我相信这一次的御主绝对是一位高尚正义的人而且虽然在曾经的圣杯战争中我与当时的御主产生过严重的分歧但这不是我由此捧高踩低的理由。”  
“请不要再那这个说笑了，贤王阁下。”  
对两人错误判断自己职介的过失加以小小报复后吉尔伽美什也不多做追究。  
“说起来，你是什么职介来着？”杰森突然想起自己好像除了知道眼前的英灵是被称为贤王的吉尔伽美什之外还一无所知。  
“这是对王的大不敬！你就没有好好做过功课吗？”吉尔伽美什当场召唤出了自己的武器。  
“我有个美国时间去了解啊！我甚至没有见到你第一眼就晕过去了！三天！随后我们就一直没有消停过好吗？”杰森抽出了自己的战术匕首。  
“是Caster，还是世上仅有的三位冠位魔术师之一。这些可真是太好了，有了你的帮助我想一切都会得到解决。”被称为Saber的少女及时给出解释。  
“我是阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡，不列颠之王□□□以Saber的职介现界，那位是Lancer，迪卢木多·奥迪那，爱尔兰菲奥娜骑士团首席，是一位英勇出色的骑士。”  
“很荣幸与各位并肩作战。”一直安静的站在一旁的枪骑士向前一步点头示意。  
杰森有些不太习惯这么正式的交际，“红头罩，一个法外者，并不是什么好人。”  
“红头罩！”来着蝙蝠侠的不满。  
“好吧——有人认为我是反英雄，有人觉得我该进精神病院。”  
“你快把你爸给气死了，□□□□。”吉尔伽美什饶有兴趣的添油加醋。  
“他才不是我爸。”从不。  
“等——等等？我刚才听到有人说不列颠之王？还有潘德拉贡？”闪电侠在一番思索后抓住了关键。  
“亚瑟王？”  
“我的确有这样的称呼。”阿尔托莉雅爽快的承认了。  
“这就是我要告诉你的关键问题，B。”一直欲言又止的超人终于鼓起勇气向蝙蝠侠说明了自己为什么急忙赶到瞭望塔寻求蝙蝠侠帮助的原因，不仅仅是英灵的问题更因为那位少女自称为是亚瑟王啊！那位亚瑟王！相比之下自称主人是卢瑟的枪之英灵迪卢木多都没这么让他惊讶。结果蝙蝠侠同时还带来了法国的圣女贞德！说实话，不管需要经历多困难的战斗，看着拉奥的份上，赶紧结束这一切吧。  
“虽然令人难以接受，但是毫无疑问，我的确是不列颠之王，即是人们口中的亚瑟王。”少女挺直脊梁，以王者的姿态接受众人的目光。  
“成长了不少啊！Saber，本王甚是欣慰。”  
“看在我们还要合作的份上，我不想浪费我的御主仅有的魔力先跟你打一架。”说这话时超人脸上的表情更尴尬了。  
“我也不想再晕上两三天。我记得圣杯战争只有七天？我不想整个事件给睡过去。”杰森也毫不犹豫的一步站在两位王中间，表达抗议。  
“我们的确没有什么时间可以浪费，如果之前推测的没错的话，小丑和始作俑者联手的话，不是我们先找到他，就是他们找上门来了。”  
“我们对于目前的情况一无所知，唯一的信息还是有迪尔的御主卢瑟先生提供的，这也是为什么我们想要迫切的想要得到你们的帮助，蝙蝠侠，超人先生对您的评价很高。更何况整件事情是在您的管辖地发生的。”  
“等神奇女侠和贞德到场后，我会详细说明，结合卢瑟提供的内容。”蝙蝠侠再次将注意力放在自己面前的电子版面上。  
“说真的，老兄，你的御主是那个卢瑟？莱克特·卢瑟？”杰森受不来这样安静又压抑的气氛，说实话在踏上瞭望塔的一瞬间他就后悔了，他在联盟可曾是有通缉令的，就算后来蝙蝠侠为自己做担保也改变不了一些事实，一个罪犯，堂而皇之地踏上最正义的地方好像转脸他就会被逮捕一样。  
“是的。“迪卢木多回头，笑着承认了，同时他也在观察着红头罩，迪卢木多在吉尔伽美什作为第一位参战英灵被召唤出来之后很快就现界了，如果没差错的话他实际是第二位现界的英灵。“我知道主人身上存在着诸多争议，他很快就察觉到这次圣杯战争的怪异之处，主人一直在关注着这件事。”  
“合作也是卢瑟他的决定？”  
“贞德小姐作为裁定者能够感知其他英灵的存在，确定我的主人是后蝙蝠侠便向主人告知了目前的情况，随即主人就同意合作了。”  
“还真是果断啊，说起来，你们，我是说你三位都认识的样子？”杰森有些好奇，一位爱尔兰英雄传说的人物，一位是英国的永恒之王，另一位是最古老的英雄史诗的主人公有是认为是历史上确实存在的乌鲁克之王，从生前的传说看三位都不可能有什么交集。  
“我们都曾经在大圣杯的召唤出现。很神奇不是吗？不同时代不同传说中的人物由于圣杯的缘故和本不会相遇的人结下了因果，每一次现界后的经历对于我们来说都是一段珍贵的记忆。”迪卢木多简单的介绍了自己与其他两位英灵的缘分。  
“这一次倒是很开心再次可以和迪尔一道作战。”阿尔托莉雅对着友人微笑。  
“看来在本王的提携下你的幸运值也有所提高呢，呼哈哈哈！”  
“吉尔伽美什！你到底是怎么一回事啊！”阿尔托莉雅发现从红头罩与迪卢木多的对话一开始，身为贤王的吉尔伽美什就一改之前的稳重的表现变得有些......暴躁？  
“呀......毕竟运气不好这是事实吧，骑士王。不过也没什么好说的了，如今的我已经无憾了。”曾经的夙愿已经实现，便不会再哀叹命运了。  
“......还真像啊”不列颠之王凭借自己敏锐的直觉找到了答案。记忆中没错，就是那位。在乌鲁克，绝对魔兽战线，那位一直追随在吉尔伽美什身边的——  
“啊啊，真的是你！只是一开始因为服饰的问题所以没有反应过来。这么一说我倒是承认吉尔伽美什你的运气的确是不错啊。”时间带来的奇迹难道不该让人赞叹吗？  
“他谁也不是，那道你还要将过去和未来弄混吗？”吉尔伽美什打断了阿尔托莉雅的话。  
但杰森的眉毛已经挑的高高，“我和谁像？现在小说都不在这么写了啊？！你在透过我看什么人？吉尔伽美什！”了解红头罩的人都知道，红头罩，杰森他已经相当生气了。  
而吉尔伽美什的反应更为剧烈，他直直的看向杰森，透过面具、盔甲、躯壳身体注视着他的灵魂，“妄自猜测王的意图的混账！本王是不会把你跟那个蠢货给弄混的。尽管灵魂都是同一个杂种的，但在本王眼里你不是他。你活了二十年还不知道是以谁的身份活着的吗？至少什么都没想起来的时候就不要跟本王这么矫情！”  
“冷静一点，吉尔伽美什！是我的错，我向你们两位道歉。的确，是我将两位完全不同的英雄给混淆了，这是对他们二人的不尊敬。”阿尔托莉雅很快便意识到自己的失误，在那个特异点发生的事情作为人类史的错误已经被清除，即便是作为英灵尚存在着记忆，但死去的人已经的确确实实死去，即便是在轮回中几经流转再次生而为人也不再是曾经的那位。  
“我......”杰森看着正处于愤怒中的王者，“我好像是记得的。”  
“不要搞混了，如果是梦里对我情景的话，那是本王的记忆。”吉尔伽美什坚决的否定了杰森，“御主和从者的记忆会通过梦境相互传递，你一口气睡了三天只是把本王的记忆混淆了而已。”  
“......好吧。”

会议室的门再次被打开，贞德与神奇女侠走了进来。  
“事实证明。英灵们的魔术体系与目前已知的任何一种魔法体系都不尽相同。我也无法从亚马逊人的记载中找到答案。”神奇女侠冲蝙蝠侠摇了摇头。  
“当务之急不该是对我等的存在纠缠不清，我们必须解决眼下最关键的问题。”阿尔托莉雅一开始就对正义联盟检测英灵的要求有些不满，尽管是谨慎的预防措施，但亚瑟王还对这种不信任颇有微词。  
“你们对于那‘黑泥’，那种恶意有直接的了解，我曾经目睹过，只是倾倒出少许便几乎将整个城市烧毁，如果不能及时组织的话！”曾经冬木市的惨剧历历在目，尽管及时阻止了事态的发展，却始终无法忘怀那一瞬铺面而来的恶。此世一切之恶。  
“我们已经失去了部分优势，但不是没有机会。但目前的问题是我们无法接近那座城，不解决这个一切都是徒劳。”  
“如果那层是魔法防御的话，迪尔我记得你的宝具......”阿尔托莉雅想起那把红色的魔枪。  
“如果是由魔力构成的防御就没有问题。”迪卢木多握住自己的那把“破魔的红蔷薇”。能将魔力构成的防御无效化的锋利长枪。其攻击对于由魔力编制的防具尤其有效，施加于武装上的魔术强化、附加能力等在接触到这把枪的时候也会失去一切效果。  
“康斯坦丁？”超人转头看向康斯坦丁，目前为止康斯坦丁一直和扎塔娜包括神奇队长一通研究关于天空城的一切。  
“虽然不清楚构造原理，但是魔法无误。说起来，我一直感觉有些违和啊。”康斯坦丁摸索着下巴。  
“什么违和？”  
“我只能说，那个天空城一直给我的是一种神圣的气息，那是正面的光明的魔法，能够使用这种魔法的人又怎么可能做出这种事？打个比方，天使们降临天启，这的确给人类世界带来灾难，但根本目的是清洗世界不洁，而不是单纯的毁灭全人类。”  
“但奇怪的是，没错这玩意从头到脚都像一座教堂没错，但是！”康斯坦丁放大了几张图片像众人展示其中的一些细节，“看看这些倒十字！这可不是传教士们称赞的神迹！”  
“我以为这些提醒已经可以让你们知道这个胆大狂妄的家伙是谁了？”贤王嗤笑一声，红色的眸子注视着康斯坦丁，“既然你与那群长翅膀的家伙们接触，又为何要迟疑？要知道那家伙群本身就是无辜的怪物啊——”  
“无辜的怪物，你是说天使？”杰森本身并不信教，但是并不妨碍他阅读相关内容，讽刺的是这类他不相信的读物却是少数能让他在疯狂的绿色幻境中获得安宁的东西。  
“事实上人们对天使的认知与他们的本质有着很大的差距，圣经不一定可靠，如今的版本已经是被刻意规划过的内容了，包括很多幻想作品也将天使的存在扭曲了。”康斯坦丁从那双摄人的眼睛中回过神。  
“所以，你对于天空城的主人有了初步的判断？”神奇女侠问道。  
“是的，”康斯坦丁紧张的舔舔嘴唇，抹了把脸“这可真是，难以想象。说不定我还能向他求得一张天堂的通行证。伙计们，月亮、灵魂、以及天使，天堂与地狱这组合到一起符合条件的只有一位天使——”  
月之天使，沙利叶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fate系列作品我最喜欢就是F/Z，所以就让四战Lancer和saber登场了！  
> 关于月之天使沙利叶  
> 沙利叶据以《以诺书》的讲法，沙利叶的任务是保护人的魂不受罪的玷污，同是也是掌管月亮的天使，古时候人们认为月亮是储存着死人灵魂的地方。沙利叶可能是传授摩西知识的天使，也可能如拉斐尔般操治愈术。由于沙利叶是“月之天使”，而月亮在古代总和一些不好的事（如魔法、死）连在一起，所以沙利叶也被传为堕天使之一。沙利叶因为职务的关系，传具有所谓“邪眼（Evil-Eye）”的能力，被邪眼瞪到的生物行动将会被封死。古欧洲和中东地方都视种能力为恐怖的象征，沙利叶自然被视为恶魔。


	7. 低垂的天使羽翼

哥谭公墓。  
这片土地上安葬着诸多在这座城市的亡者，至今被记住的、被遗忘的、自始至终不被知晓的、无憾的、不甘的、痛苦的、无感觉的、狼狈的、匆忙的、残破的、庄重的，全部，被收容在这里了。躯壳在灵枢之中腐朽，剩下的还有什么？  
“灵魂，全部轮回了。”这声音非男非女，隐隐有和声回响。倾倒的天使像在无形的力量下被重新修复，一位真正的天使静静伫立在废弃的坟墓前。完全是由光组成的体态，舒展的羽翼与身体组成了一道十字。他收敛起羽翼，轻轻触摸着天使石像的眼睛。  
“你一直在这片墓地徘徊，就是为了这个？”绿发的英灵悄然出现。  
“杰森......陶德，这孩子就是我要找的人。”伴随着众多窃窃私语，天使像是如释重负了一般。  
“不过在你到来之前就已经死了吧？真可惜，你来晚了呢，沙利叶。”  
“并没有晚，他是从我的月亮上掉下来的孩子。”  
“你的月亮？”联想到沙利叶的权能，“死而复生？竟然有人能脱离轮回？”  
沙利叶收敛光辉彻底幻化为人类的形态，“我已经没有时间了。一切要尽快。”  
“圣杯那边就拜托给你了。恩奇都。”  
“别那样叫我，”绿发的英灵微微摇头，“我的名字是金固。我帮你只是为了还他的一个人情罢了。”白袍绿发的英灵与黑色风衣的天使擦身而过。

接下来的一切都围绕着目前仅有的两位御主和持有破魔宝具和对城宝具的枪之英灵迪卢木多、剑之英灵阿尔托莉雅。吉尔伽美什悄然灵子化消失在会议室，一直安静的待在一边的贞德意识到吉尔伽美什不见后也无声的离开。  
两位英灵默契的出现在瞭望塔的某处。

长久的寂静。

“人类，真是不可思议。”贞德像吉尔伽美什一般将视线停留在瞭望塔外的一片星海中，“他们真的做到了，不断开拓，在这片星海中向着未来不断前进着。对于身为星之开拓者的我们来说，没有什么是比这更感到开心的了。一想到人类正向着更好的方向发展，就忍不住要对他们伸出援手，帮助他们不断的前进，为他们的航海历程保驾护航。”  
“哼，如果人类连这样的价值都无法创造的话，就白费本王一片苦心以至于过劳死了。还不如继续被那群愚蠢的神继续奴役的好。”  
“率先反抗诸神，将人类的命运交还与人类之手。真是无上的伟业，由衷的感谢您，吉尔伽美什王。”无论史诗最后是以怎样的结局收尾，拥有三分之二神血的王本应维系神对于人的绝对统治，最终却选择站在人类一方，对抗天地间古老的神明，促使人开始从神的权威中脱离。这本就是一份应当被铭记的史诗。  
“如今的人类，没有令您失望吧？这些人，为了这个世界而不懈战斗着的英雄们，甚至是无悔的度过每一天的普通人，他们都像星星一样在发光。”  
“不过、您好像不愿意插手这一次的圣杯战争。”贞德看着吉尔伽美什的背影，有些担忧。“你的御主他......”  
“本王都知道。”这里是瞭望塔一处半开放的平台，透明的落地窗外是群星闪耀的太空，吉尔伽美什看向窗外浩大的宇宙，“那家伙没有多少魔力提供给本王，甚至是他自己的生命也差不多到了尽头。”  
“竟然如此严重吗？！”  
“圣遗物，召唤我的是一直维持他生命的圣遗物。”  
“怎么会......”  
“所以本王不会参与这次的圣杯战争。没了本王你们可要挣扎的在努力一点哦？”  
“难怪一开始您是以幼年的形态出现的，为了给自己的御主节省魔力吗？”贞德明白了一些困扰着自己的事情，“我就说您应该是不像那位英雄王一样恶劣的。啊，真是失礼了。”  
“本王可没有那种闲工夫！但是，还是有一件是要做的。”  
“什么事？如果能帮得上忙的话——”  
“不需要，这是王该承担的职责。哼，那家伙总是不自觉的招来麻烦的家伙！还真是个备受死亡宠爱的人类。”  
“哎？”  
“不过不管怎样，本王的臣子怎么可能让别人抢去！既然那家伙要来抢人就做好被本王砍断爪子的觉悟！”

“啊！贞德小姐！吉尔伽美什阁下！原来你们在这里！”夜翼从远处走来，看到两位英灵便跑了过来。  
“这么样？很漂亮吧？我第一次来的时候也看了好久。”  
“你们真是了不起呢，御主。”  
“别这么叫我啦，我是夜翼，迪克·格雷森，平时叫我迪克就好。”夜翼笑着向贞德伸出手做自我介绍。“之前发生了不少意外，不过现在做自我介绍还来的及吧？”  
“迪克？”贞德迟疑的伸手。  
“是的！平常我的家人好友都是这么叫的，不过战斗的时候还是要麻烦帮我保密，那时叫我夜翼吧。”夜翼热切的握住贞德的手，“没想到啊，可以和圣女贞德成为朋友！之后就请指教了。”  
“其实除了战斗之外，我也没办法提供更多帮助了，是我该感到抱歉才是。”贞德对夜翼回以歉意的微笑。  
“别这么说之前可是你救了蝙蝠侠，我们都很感激你。”夜翼回想起当时的情况依旧感到一阵庆幸。  
“说起来，那时候的英灵，是那个家伙吧？”吉尔伽美什想起什么。  
“的确，是他无疑了，但是没有判断错的话应该是狂战士（Berserker）职介的......”  
“大胆至极！”猩红的瞳孔睁大，这是贤王头一次表现出极端的愤怒。虽然在魔兽战线时期金固的确以狂战士的职介出现过，但身为“天之锁”恩奇都的灵基本质上是Lancer，本以为迪卢木多的出现就决定了其无法在此次圣杯战争中出现，但没想到竟然会以这样的形态降临。圣杯战争中英灵的召唤是随机的，但有刺客（assassin）和狂战士是可以通过特殊咒语选择召唤的。而对于狂战士而言就是御主选择对英灵进行“理智剥夺”用自我意识来换取强大的攻击力。  
“请冷静下来，贤王阁下。”贞德快速挡在夜翼面前，避免他与盛怒的吉尔伽美什直接接触。  
“无论是谁，胆敢如此对待本王的挚友，都必须要付出比死更惨烈的代价。”陡然发生的异变，吸引众人赶来。  
“我的大王哎！您又怎么了？”红头罩的内心基本毫无波动，就算是世界第一的伟大侦探蝙蝠侠也没办法知道为什么自从成立这位英灵的御主之后，自己就变的像任劳任怨的老妈子一样，甚至像是有些M。一想到这里红头罩不禁打了个寒颤，快关上你的脑洞！杰森！  
“与你无关，”吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，再次睁开时燃烧在瞳孔中的愤怒已经消失。“对了，好心提醒你一句，如果不想死的太快的话就不要参合到你们的作战计划里来。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“本王是说你不需要做什么，只要老老实实带着，自然就会有麻烦找上门来，没必要跟着他们瞎折腾。”说完，吉尔伽美什便再次消失了。  
“好歹把话说完啊！你这也太任性了吧！”  
“......贤王阁下说的没错。”  
“贞德小姐你也？”  
“身为冠位魔术师，贤王阁下一定是预见到了什么才会这样说的。”贞德回想起与吉尔伽美什的对话，看向杰森的表情不自主的带上歉意。“你好像，被盯上了。”  
这就比没说差了一行的距离啊！  
“小翅膀！你还是一直待在瞭望塔好了！大哥我越来越不放心了啊！”  
“在蝙蝠侠身边的时候我们被盯上可不止一两次，敢伸手就等着被打掉爪子吧。”如今我已经有足够的实力了。

送走蝙蝠侠一行人，留守在瞭望塔值班的钢骨突然想起什么，“说起来，神奇队长，你不是有是要告诉蝙蝠侠吗？”  
“也不是什么大事啦！哥谭出了这么大的事，还是不要麻烦蝙蝠侠的好。”神奇队长摇摇头，“说是在天上一直有不明飞行器在到处乱窜，不过没有出什么事故。如果再次出现的话我会注意的。”  
哥谭云层之上  
“很好！这里就是目的地了！好久没有见到现代社会了，还真是怀念啊！不过，没有人类供奉的时代哪里好啦！真是的，要不是为了冥府那个哭唧唧的女人，本女神才不会费这么大的劲呢！”女神驾驶自己的天舟悬停在哥谭上空。  
“真是的！本来以为是个好机会呢！”冥府的女主人冲自己的姐妹抱怨道，“作为枪之英灵现界，在自己的神官面前高贵优雅的宣布：你在现世的假期已经过完啦，还不快跟我回到永恒的国度来？”  
“结果！结果竟然晚了一步？为什么会有两个家伙跟我抢啦！光顾着和恩奇都那家伙较劲结果耽误了时间彻底错过了——”  
“不过好在是伊什塔尔你可以作为弓兵（archer）现界吧？那就拜托你了哦？”  
黑发红眸的金星女神回想自己的姐妹，冥府的女主人艾蕾什基伽勒的话，气愤的咬牙切齿。“真是的为什么本女神又要和那个自大、傲慢、还毫无绅士气度的王相处啊！”  
“总之！这次不乖乖跪下来求我的话，我可是绝对、绝对不会帮助你的！”  
“啊啊啊！糟糕！又要控制不住天舟（马安娜）了啊！真是的！又要出车祸了！所以我讨厌现在的人间啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正在加快推进剧情......


	8. 来自生命的礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我总是忍不住想要让杰森和布鲁斯有关契机可以敞开心扉的表达自己。是时候给他们一个刺激了=w=

回到蝙蝠洞没多久，御主是卢瑟的枪兵迪卢木多在得到详细的计划后便现行离开，但超人和他的从者亚瑟王阿尔托莉雅却留了下来，在被告知需要大量食物补充魔力后，杰森便上去帮阿福准备了午餐，而记者克拉克·肯特则需要去大都会请个假。  
“这是怎么回事！”当杰森回来之后蝙蝠洞里正回荡着蝙蝠侠低沉的怒吼。  
“你们不能一边要求合作又不断的隐瞒！”  
我的老天鹅啊！没想到有朝一日竟然能从老头子口中说出这样的话，杰森捧着一盘子小甜饼慢悠悠晃下来，打定主意要去看戏。  
“！”在和英灵们对峙的蝙蝠侠似乎没有注意到杰森已经到了蝙蝠洞，只有待在一边的红罗宾主意到了他，提姆拼命的向他使眼色打手势让杰森赶紧回去。  
回去？好好的一出大戏为什么要回去？至少要搞清楚到底出了什么是吧？在他的记忆里从没见过蝙蝠侠如此失态过。  
这时，蝙蝠洞内大屏幕上的监控视频吸引了杰森的注意力。

【那家伙没有多少魔力提供给本王，甚至是他自己的生命也差不多到了尽头。”  
“竟然如此严重吗？！”  
“圣遗物，召唤我的是一直维持他生命的圣遗物。”】

原来是这样啊......杰森有些意外，但更多的像是松了口气。  
其实早就知道了，杰森下意识的看向自己的手套，只有他知道，自己的手指上已经生出了可怕的伤痕——拉撒路泉水的力量在消退，那些他曾经奋力挖开棺材时留在手指上的原本不可修复的伤痕接二连三的回来了。等一天他在身上看到尸斑都不会觉得惊讶。  
不过呢，为拯救世界而死到也在自己的接受范围内，没什么大不了的。再说了，自己可是召唤出来一位古老的王哎！酷耶！  
“杰森？杰森！你必须和那个英灵解除契约！你不会有事的。”蝙蝠侠的脸在他面前放大，此时杰森才注意到，蝙蝠侠握住他肩膀的手在微微颤抖，他看到了深藏在那双钢蓝色眼睛下的恐惧。  
“我......”杰森被这样的蝙蝠侠吓了一跳，端着盘子像是小时候大半夜去厨房偷吃被夜巡就回来的布鲁斯发现了一样僵在哪里。  
“让我看看你的令咒。”蝙蝠侠夺过他手中的盘子就要脱他的手套。  
“不行！”  
杰森打掉蝙蝠侠伸过来的手，拉紧自己的手套一个后跳远远躲开。  
布鲁斯发现自己被一种熟悉的恐惧攥紧了心脏，时间又回到了那个夜晚，他驾驶着机车全速奔跑在那条寂静的道路上，他不知道他的孩子正在经历什么，但他必须赶到，也一定能赶到。他已经在耳边听到倒计时的声音，滴答、滴答。  
“让我看看你的令咒，我们会有办法解除这个的。”他深吸一口气，保持平稳的声线，再次要求到。  
“不，你可以去看迪基鸟的，黄金男孩肯定不会拒绝你。”杰森再次后退，他不想让任何人看到这些伤痕，这些伤口不该被任何人知道。尤其是蝙蝠侠。天杀的他不想再带给布鲁斯任何负罪感了！没有遗憾了，我这个错误已经到了被纠正的时间了。  
“嘿，放轻松，小翅膀，我们会没事的，达米安之前报告过，这种情况只是魔力流失造成的后果，我们能解决的。”迪克轻声说着，从一侧慢慢试图接近杰森。提姆和达米安也缓缓从其他方向封锁杰森的路线。  
杰森扔出一颗烟雾弹，转身就跑。感谢自己从昨晚到现在一直都装备齐全的带在身上。  
“杰森！No！”  
“小翅膀！”  
对不起啦，老家伙，但这不是你的罪过。  
布鲁斯被突如其来的爆炸声带入一阵绝望之中，但很快就强迫自己冷静下来。现在是白天，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩都不适合在大庭广众之下“追捕”红头罩。  
“超人。”几乎是嘶吼般的，布鲁斯重新站直身子，做回那个蝙蝠侠，但作为父亲的那一部分仍旧在痛苦的质问自己为什么没有立刻追上去。  
滴答、滴答  
“请尽快拦住红......不，拦住杰森。他刚从蝙蝠洞跑出去。Please。”  
“我会的，放心吧，布鲁斯”几乎是听到蝙蝠侠呼唤他的一瞬间，超人就接入了蝙蝠洞的通讯。作为曾经亲眼见过杰森不幸离去时几近失控的蝙蝠侠的人，超人知道，自己必须把杰森，蝙蝠侠的儿子带回来。

 

杰森不确定蝙蝠侠会不会叫超人来拦自己，但他必须尽可能的离开这里。他不知道为什么自己会做出这样的举动，放在之前大概自己会得意洋洋的把自己的手展示大声的告诉蝙蝠侠“看这就是你辜负我的证据！我在地底求救的时候你却在和代替品其乐融融的在一起！”  
但现在他一点也不想，拉撒路池失效的同时也把他最后一丝疯狂带走了，或许他还会拿自己的死亡来开玩笑，可再也不会通过那这些事情伤害他的家人来证明自己还活着，通过伤害那群家伙来让自己感到快乐。  
其实你早就知道那一点也不快乐。可有时候只能从这种疯狂的方式里才能感觉到，是被爱着的。杰森悲哀的想着，这么看来果然还是让拉撒路的力量消失比较好。  
杰森倒是很感谢与吉尔伽美什的契约，签订契约的过程消耗了他太多的力量，包括拉撒路池，他不再总是感到愤怒，疯狂的池水褪去把他最后一片灵魂还给他。他回忆起，在一个恍恍惚惚的不知释朝阳初升还是夕阳西下的时候，一个温柔的女声告诉他，  
“他真的很想你。”  
足够了，看在上帝的份上，这样已经足够了，就算他再也不能回家，但是这样已经够了，哪怕最后所选择的路注定与自己的家族背道而驰，至今他也不后悔成为红头罩。  
至少、这一次，让他和蝙蝠侠再一起拯救哥谭，拯救世界。  
所以谁也别想让老子退出！  
知更鸟在哥谭的阳光下振翅高飞，向着依旧高高悬挂在空中的明月而去。

 

杰森从车库中顺走了一辆属于布鲁斯的车，性能优良的高档跑车咆哮着冲出车库。临走时还不忘摘下自己的头罩和面具。  
如果老家伙派超人来截他，那么我就喊救命。杰森有些不满意自己的plan B，但至少这样一部分不欢迎蓝大个的哥谭人能帮他打个掩护。  
但愿没人能认出来他就是红头罩还开着哥谭宝贝的车。  
跑车冲着市区而去。

 

“布鲁斯，我找不到杰森，有一股力量在阻止我！”超人无法用自己的超级听力找到杰森的位置。  
“他从车库开走了一辆车，我正在追踪！”提姆冲到蝙蝠电脑前，屏幕上瞬间弹出不少界面，红罗宾开始迅速的筛查内容。布鲁斯的跑车上没有安装特殊的蝙蝠追踪器，他只能先黑进生产公司从他们的GPS信号入手。好在是监控器并没有受到干扰，毕竟作为布鲁西宝贝而言，跑车永远不是一辆就够的，不然要查出来杰森开走的到底是那一辆也需要很多时间。  
“不行！就像超人说的，有一种神秘的力场组织我们定位到他！我只能确定大致的范围。”  
“砰——”布鲁斯一拳砸在墙上。“我去找他。”  
“冷静点，布鲁斯！”迪克快速的拦住还穿着蝙蝠侠制服的布鲁斯。“你不能就这样出去！”  
“我不能浪费时间，迪克。”布鲁斯从牙关里挤出几句话来，他脸上的肌肉绷的死死的，他只想尽快行动起来，让脑子里的倒计时停下来。  
“我不能在来不及一次，我们都不能再找一个借口来让自己感到遗憾。”  
迪克失去了拦住布鲁斯的力量。  
曾经杰森的死亡，是布鲁斯与迪克两人之间不愿提起的裂痕。他们争吵，互相指责彼此的不负责任，狠狠地将流着血泪的伤口撕开反复折磨自己，最后大打出手好像是仇敌一般能以此为他们的小鸟报仇。  
就好像自己才是无能为力的哪一个一样。  
但实际上谁都知道，没人是清白无辜的，谁也没有多圣洁的理由说我很遗憾，我没能救他。  
谁也不遗憾，他们只是为了在他们看来更重要的事一推再推以至于放弃了那个孩子。  
往昔的真相就是如此残酷。  
以至于补偿都太过苍白。

“我发现陶德的踪迹了。”最后是达米安打破了弥漫在蝙蝠洞中的死寂。  
“陶德开走的是父亲的车，他被记者们发现了，网上有新闻被放了出来。”达米安将一则新闻投放在屏幕上。黑色的跑车甩出漂亮的身形拐进一条小道，随后更新的抓拍显示跑车向着哥谭公墓的方向前去，最后只剩下跑车还留在公墓外但驾驶员已经不见了。  
杰森为什么会去那里？如果说哥谭有一个地方是杰森最不愿意去的那就是哥谭公墓，他能直面自己的死亡，那死神和自己的复生开玩笑，但唯独不愿意去这里吊唁自己。  
“超人，去哥谭公墓。”不管发生了什么，这都不正常。蝙蝠侠再次整装待发。

 

杰森开着跑车，穿梭在哥谭大小的街道上。他知道他们家的那群侦探一定会定位到自己，他需要找个合适的机会弃车换别的交通工具。最近恰好有他的备用军火库，哪里停着他最喜欢的机车。  
一抹显眼的绿色从他的后视镜闪过，绿发白袍，是当时小丑身边的英灵！  
想也没想，杰森调转方向跟了过去。那个英灵移动速度异常快，杰森一开始还担心跑车跟的太近会不会被发现，结果却需要他马力全开才能跟上。而事实上这不排除他是故意的，每一次在他以为自己要跟丢的时候总是能在不经意间再次发现对方的踪迹。  
到最后，踪迹指向哥谭公墓。  
“你想带我去兔子洞吗？”  
“很好，那就跳下去吧。”

神秘屋  
一头扎在古籍中寻找有关月之天使沙利叶的信息的康斯坦丁突然被一阵蜂鸣声吵醒。那是他专门用来观测太空城动向的仪器，天空城吸引了大量的灵魂，之前一直是一种有序的状态游离在直通月亮的光柱中，在月球的表面游离。而此时，大量的灵魂开始在月亮中汇聚，被吃掉了，灵魂被吃掉了。

 

杰森在墓碑之间穿梭，随着时间的推移哥谭公墓的面积也在不断扩张，新旧墓碑就像交错散落的讣告，散落在这片土地上发出每一位亡者最后的一句叹息。腐朽的花束为他指出一条道路，那是他曾经的安息之地。  
绿发的英灵不见了，只有守护天使静静的伫立在面前。  
不对——  
杰森抽出武器，警惕的环视四周。  
“守护天使的眼可不该是睁开的啊，当我从你面前爬出来时，是否你还是这样无动于衷的注视着我？”  
天使缓缓抬起头，“是的，那是死亡给你的礼物。”


	9. 女神捕捉作战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某种程度上可以说是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一写到这两位女神，文风就忍不住欢乐起来，和超级英雄的画风严重不符！

毫无疑问，看见一座腐朽的天使雕像复活是一件相当惊悚的事情，尤其还是自己墓前的天使。它僵硬的舒展翅膀，碎石从它身上剥落，光从缝隙中透出。  
等他完全展现出身形后，杰森又开始怀疑在他面前的是否是一位天使。说实在的抛去那双翅膀，说是死神完全没问题。宽大的兜帽遮盖住了天使的面容，但在天使抬头的瞬间，杰森还是看到了那双诡异的双眼。银灰色的眸子，没有瞳孔。  
“这就是所谓的邪眼咯？大天使沙利叶？”杰森很快从邪眼带来的震惊中回过神，双手纹丝不动持枪而立。  
“不必担心，我的孩子。”沙利叶再次微微低垂头颅，将邪眼隐藏在阴影之中。  
“我可不是你的孩子，哪有当爹的眼睁睁看着自己孩子从墓里爬出来的？”能在这种情况下开起玩笑来也算是一项了不起的能力了。  
“没人能死而复生，我本应当纠正你的错误。”  
“哈？于是你打算让我活活闷死在里面？不好意思，既然我活着出来了就没有想过活着进去！”杰森被他的话彻底激怒了，管他天使恶魔，没人能随随便便收回他拥有的东西。从犯罪巷出来的孩子从不把吃进嘴里的东西吐出来！  
“我不管究竟是上帝瞎了眼还是你脑子出了问题，现在才跑出来纠正错误已经太晚啦！法治社会一切都要讲道理。”  
沙利叶不解的偏头思考着杰森的话，“你不是错误，是奇迹。”  
“啥？！”  
“所以我将我的权能传递给你。”天使缓缓接近他。  
杰森直接朝着地面开了两枪，阻止他的接近。“嘿，哥们，你这进展也太快了。说好的是通过圣杯战争来选继承者来着？”  
“圣杯战争？不、那不是我，”沙利叶表现出乎意料的激动起来，他的翅膀倏然张开，大量的羽毛遮挡了他的视线。回过神时，他已经被那对巨大的翅膀牢牢围住，一张苍白的痛苦的脸出现在他面前。  
“你们必须阻止，那是一个错误！整个计划都是错的。人类、并不需要！”沙利叶急切的想要将什么信息传达给杰森，但很快那对翅膀扇起巨风，那双银灰色的双眼里溢满了恶意。  
“你们不该阻止，人类依旧需要神的指引，审判已经下达！即为——有罪！”

 

“异邦的鸟人！从我的神官身边滚开！”长枪状的牢笼自地底展开，将杰森封锁其中，将天使排斥出去。地面发生了极大的变化，一种熟悉的死亡的味道弥漫开来。  
“本女神乃冥府的女主人，此间土地即为冥界！以此下达驱逐的命令！”  
“哼。不过是多了垂死挣扎的时间罢了，借此忏悔吧。”翅膀包裹住了天使，羽翼飘落后已经毫无沙利叶存在的痕迹。  
“我怎么又成了谁的神官？”杰森突然想起之前与贤王连接的梦境中出现的场景，联想到乌鲁克王国，“伊南娜？伊什塔尔？”  
“什么啊！连侍奉的神明都记不住了吗？”愤怒的少女声音从天上传来，“是高贵冥府的女主人！才不是那个凶巴巴的野丫头！”  
“你说谁是野丫头呢？有求于人的时候不知道要讨好我的吗？！这是基本的礼貌！礼貌！”  
好像自顾自的吵起来了呢......杰森试着去触摸黑蓝色的牢笼，却被那刺骨的寒冷逼得缩回去。  
“万分感谢——所以先把我放出吧？女神大人们！”  
“只有你在笼子里才算是回收神官大作战计划的成功啊！所以不可能，你就老老实实呆在里面吧！”

 

“杰森！”匆匆赶来的老父亲蝙蝠侠一看到自己的孩子被关在笼子里心脏顿时有些不太好。他冲上前试图打开牢笼。  
“别碰！这玩意儿比哥谭的冬天还冷！”杰森阻止蝙蝠侠去碰触笼子。  
“这是谁干的！”蝙蝠侠咆哮着。像只被激怒的黑豹来回环顾四周。  
“当然是本女神——”天舟马安娜在年轻女神的控制下一个急刹车，险险停在蝙蝠侠面前。  
“拉奥啊！B——”超人吓得眼前的小卷毛都直了，他的超级速度几乎眨眼间挡在蝙蝠侠与神秘的女神之间。  
“这是简直是车祸！”杰森下意识的说道。  
“住口啦！这绝对不是车祸！”金发的女神生气的反驳着，“这是我妹妹的坐骑！我控制不好也情有可原啦！都是伊什塔尔的错！”  
瞬间金发的女神转换为黑发，她轻巧的操控天舟拉远了距离。  
“那一定是因为艾蕾什基伽勒是大笨蛋咯！这样错误我就绝对不会犯！”  
“艾蕾什基伽勒？冥府的女神。你也是英灵？”因为二少爷一不小心召唤出了一位乌鲁克的王，蝙蝠一家又恶补了一通美索不达米亚文明及其神话，对于这个名字蝙蝠侠并不陌生。  
“看看这艘天舟！”女神瞪大了红宝石一样的双眼，代表神性的金光从中转瞬即逝。“这是金星与美之神伊什塔尔的座驾！”  
“......”  
“为什么会突然安静啦！这种时候不该惊恐的跪下来求饶才对吗？”巨大的天舟也是女神的巨弓再次下降，伊什塔尔拉开她的弓，瞄准了地面上的人类。  
“喂！这样太任性了吧？”杰森在牢笼中大喊。  
“尽管是作为英灵现界，但女神就是女神！这可是女神的特权！”  
“很好，这次的距离完全可以张开对伊什塔尔专用武器了！”  
突然有人横空插入，打破了胶着的状态。  
“什么——”  
从金色涟漪中射出的锁链准确的缠上了天舟，伊什塔尔再次被替换为艾蕾什基伽勒，金发红眸的女神身披黑色外袍外袍手持长枪梅斯拉姆台亚，指向王之财宝打开的方向。  
“没用的，失去了马安娜伊什塔尔虽然没什么用了，但作为冥府女神，在地上可是我的主场。”  
“是吗？在这个时代但依靠冥府的信仰作为魔力支持你们两个蠢女神现界也很勉强吧？你的宝具要消耗多少魔力呢？而你又有多大的自信接下这一发由两位王加持过的宝具呢？”  
从另一侧赶来的阿尔托莉雅已经高举圣剑，“聚以天上繁星之吐息......”  
“你们来真的啊！”被大幅度提高攻击力的宝具已经足够弥补作为艾蕾什基伽勒枪兵职介对于剑士阿尔托莉雅的克制与防御，更何况，那个吉尔伽美什一定还留有后手！  
“那是自然啦！大姐姐，毕竟涉及到原则问题身为王是不可能退让的。”  
出现的不再是贤王吉尔伽美什而是年幼的明君，弓兵职介的幼吉尔。  
恰好克制着弓兵。  
“这种野蛮也是战术之一......财宝就是这样使用的——”王之财宝，巴比伦宝库全面张开，只待一声令下露出獠牙的无数武器就会攻向敌人。  
“真是的！好啦，谈谈就谈谈喽。”艾蕾什基伽勒率先放下自己的长枪，灵子化接触武装。  
随即蓄势待发场面缓解下来。  
“拉奥啊！你们也太乱了了！”超人终于能插上一句话，刚才阿尔托莉雅将要释放宝具的模样真是下了他一跳，毕竟按照之前的说法，以他这种没什么魔力的御主要想支撑这样大的魔力消耗的就只能依靠英灵摄入大量的食物自身补充，虽然布鲁斯表示并不会吃不穷韦恩的家底，但是蝙蝠侠绝对会把这作为战损的一部分秋后算账的！  
“为何，要带走我的孩子？”蝙蝠侠惦记着更重要的事情。  
“为什么？你为什么不问问那位贤王大人呢？身为王想要毁约吗？竟然企图变成小孩子是想要以此来让我心软吗？”  
“嘛，因为一些特殊的原因，所以由我来代劳咯。”幼吉尔收回天之锁将天舟还了回去。一蹦一跳的走到艾蕾什基伽勒面前。  
“至于契约，你应该清楚，这还不是履行的时候。大哥哥并没有死哦？违约的话可说要付出代价的。”向来没有什么王的气势的幼吉尔突然沉下脸来，低沉的语气让女神们想起曾经那位暴戾的英雄王。  
“按照之前的约定，当他再次死亡之时，便当由我带走他的灵魂。哼，说道这里还真是狡猾啊，吉尔伽美什。人是只有一次死亡的吧？再次死亡这个条件就不存在过！”  
“哎呀，按照当初的情形的确是第二次死亡才行吧？”幼吉尔笑眯眯的回答道。他绕着长枪制成的牢笼转了一圈，“这样扣押人质可不是不行的啊，我记得大哥哥你很怕冷吧？”  
“不要这样随便揭人短处啊！”红头罩、一米八几将近两百磅健壮小伙、杰森陶德对众目睽睽之下被人揭穿了怕冷的小毛病感到十分不适，尤其是蝙蝠侠还在场的情况下，尽管无所不知的蝙蝠侠早已知晓。  
“蓝色的大叔~拜托你了！”吉尔揪了揪超人的披风，示意他打开铁笼。  
“我吗？”被接地气地称为大叔的人间之神任由其带到牢笼边。  
“不要小看这个玩意，要尽全力的。”  
“哼，区区一个人类！”艾蕾什基伽勒想要嘲笑超人的不自量力，“吉尔伽美什你的脑子终于过劳死了吗？人类是不可能打开我的牢笼的！——这家伙是谁啊！这是作弊吧？作弊！”  
“只要不是人类而且有足够的力量就可以了吧？而且这位在现世可是有着足够的信仰加成呢——超人无所不能？对吧？超人叔叔？”  
“竟然是这样的原因？”超人面对女神的瞪视有些尴尬。  
杰森在牢笼被打开的一瞬间就跳了出来，随即被蝙蝠侠眼疾手快的拎着衣领带到身后。  
“放开我！”  
长得再大你爸到底还是你爸啊红头罩！说一不二就是说一只手把你拎起来就绝不用两只手。  
“接下来我们回归正题——如你所见，作为本王的御主，只要还是圣杯战争时期，他就不会死去，那么对于两位女神的愚蠢行为我申请赔偿！”幼吉尔笑的异常开心，但在艾蕾什基伽勒眼中和小恶魔无遗。  
“你要怎样？”  
“请求以王之财宝三分之一的财宝份额作为赔偿，由艾蕾什基伽勒和伊什塔尔两位女神共同承担！”  
“什么——我不同意！”金星女神伊什塔尔瞬间占据了身体的掌控权，“三分之一！怎么可能，谁都知道王之财宝内包含的可是全世界的财宝啊！”  
“这可是你们先违约的啊，还把我的御主关进笼子里。”幼吉尔挤出几滴眼泪来，转头看向收起宝具后就出在局外人状态看戏的阿尔托莉雅。  
“刚好，举世公认的高洁公正的骑士王也在场，就由您来评判吧。”  
“哎？”阿尔托莉雅完全不明白为什么一瞬间全场的焦点就成了自己，但秉持公理的耿直骑士王还是做出了回答。  
“的确，违约的一方应当受到惩罚......但是”  
“看吧！就是这样！”吉尔完全没有等阿尔托莉雅说完便回头针对起伊什塔尔来。  
但是也要遵循事先约定和律法轨规定啊！阿尔托莉雅尚未说完的话被赶来旁听的红罗宾用小甜饼及时贿赂了过去。  
“呜——所以说艾蕾什才是大笨蛋啦！”伊什塔尔一副快要哭出来的表情。  
“你不是在当时巴比伦尼亚与我们结盟的时候作为交易获得了不少王之财宝嘛？如今吐出来一部分也没关系嘛！”  
“你们吉尔伽美什果然都是恶魔！暴君啊！真是暴君！”女神大声痛斥后，又小声嘀咕着“吃进去的哪有再吐出来的道理，完全不愿意！一分钱都不行！”  
“那就只好在这次圣杯战争中再一次作为同盟协助我们来抵债好了。”幼吉尔将双手枕在脑后轻松的说道。  
“好吧，没问题！”  
“笨蛋！就这样把自己、把我们两个都卖了啊！说好的不让那个家伙跪下来请求才会出手呢！”  
“因为出力总比出钱好啊......”两位一体的女神再次争吵起来。

一旁围观的英雄们表示对这样的展开接受不能，“我说，我们这样真的能赢吗？”红罗宾看着在一边吵得正欢的女神和时不时添油加醋的吉尔，在夜翼耳边小声问道。  
“至少......贞德小姐就挺可靠的不是吗？”夜翼想了想，给自己打气到，“还有卢瑟的那位英灵，爱尔兰的著名英雄哎！一看就是为正直可靠的骑士。”  
“虽然迪尔的幸运值虽然只有E，但本人的确十分可靠。”心安理得享受着韦恩家特制小甜饼的阿尔托莉雅参与进话题。毫无意识到自己在无意识的情况下捅了自己的友人一刀。  
“虽然有些混乱，但是都是在向着好的方向发展啊，我们又多了位朋友的帮助。”凭借着直觉，骑士王做出最后的结论。更重要的是出于对那位冠位魔术师，贤王吉尔伽美什能力的信任。  
“但是、她们说小翅膀......”夜翼始终无法说出那个单词，当务之急是他的弟弟啊！  
“别担心，”骑士王认真的对他说，坚定真挚的眼神让人愿意相信她说的每一句话。“尽管与那位王的理念不同，但是身为王，是不会放任自己的臣子被夺走生命的，这涉及到王的荣誉。而且......吉尔伽美什是真的很在意他的御主，不仅仅是因为曾经。”  
“真是美好啊！不管灵魂轮回流转多长时间，人类总是能保有值得称赞的品质，这些无不令吾等英灵发自内心的想要帮助你们。”  
“你们也是英雄啊！比英灵更为强大的活在这个时代的英雄。”  
这个世界必将回应你们的愿望，并为此献上祝福——


	10. 拉开序幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被忽视许久的天空城终于登场：）

蝙蝠洞。  
蝙蝠家一把手，管家侠阿福平静的接受了老爷少爷们出门一趟又带回来一位英灵的事实，并愉快的要求所有人入席享用迟来的午餐。  
杰森在用绷带将双手牢牢缠起来后才愿意坐在饭桌前，哪怕是在阿福不满的注视下也坚持如此。  
“放心吧，大哥哥。”幼吉尔乖巧的坐在他的一边，安慰他“这个形态的我是不会消耗太多魔力的，只要不参加圣杯的争夺就不会有事。”  
“但是你也知道这是不可能的吧？”杰森放下餐具，对幼吉尔说道。  
“所以我找来了打手啊~”  
“......”打手女神、伊什塔尔将面前的食物放在口中狠狠咀嚼。闭上眼，深呼吸，女神在心中告诫自己，注意餐桌礼仪，美味的食物不是用来糊那个小恶魔一脸的。  
“你为什么不再叫陶德御主了？”达米安对于这个自称是陶德的英灵的幼年形态十分关注，总是下意识的去关注着关于他的举动。  
“唔？这个啊，因为被长大的我提出了严重的抗议啊，大人真麻烦，占有欲太严重了。”幼吉尔随口抱怨着，“跟他有契约的是成年后的我而不是年幼的你，很恶劣是吧？”  
“你也知道自己超恶劣的啊？”伊什塔尔啪的一声放下餐具，“不仅是大人！”  
“我可是小孩子啊，小恶魔属性可是萌点啊！”  
“你从哪里学来萌点这样跨板块的词汇啊？！”  
“咳。各位少爷小姐，要来一些甜点吗？”感谢阿尔弗雷德！  
“杰森少爷不要多吃一些吗？”看到杰森提前结束了午餐，阿福转头问道。  
“呃，不了。”杰森摆摆手。“我不是很饿，这就足够了。抱歉、阿福。”  
他低下头，不再看阿福失望的表情。  
“你应该再去休息一会儿，大红。你的状态真的很不好。”提姆打量着自己二哥的脸，“昨晚你还出去夜巡了。”  
“唯独你没资格这么说我啊，咖啡味小鸟。”杰森挪开视线，企图躲避蝙蝠侠“你又违抗命令”的瞪视。  
“相信我，正因为我是最擅长的所以我清楚一个人的极限。”提姆握着咖啡杯的手纹丝不动。  
“什么？小翅膀难道你不是一直守在昏迷的大哥我身边直到蝙蝠侠的呼叫才不得不离开我的吗？”迪克捂着心口表情十分悲伤。  
“停下你的表演，迪克。还有不要把恋爱文学的剧情带入现实。”杰森无力的挥挥手，一脸嫌弃。“你睡得太死了，还打着幸福的小呼噜。况且有小红鸟和蝙蝠崽呢，哥谭东区可是三天没人管了。”  
“谁说没人管了！夜翼每天晚上都有去呢！”  
“你们那种方法根本不管用。”杰森不想再讨论有关夜晚工作的问题，起身准备离开“不过我的确该休息一会儿。”  
“您的房间永远在等着您，杰森少爷。”老管家带着满满一碟小甜饼走出来，“以及我为您留了些小甜饼，在您知道的地方。”  
“谢了，阿福。”本想去客房睡一觉的杰森，犹豫一会转身拐向楼上属于自己的房间。  
“阿福你竟然给杰森开小灶！”迪克瞪大了他的眼睛，满是不可思议。  
“竟然还不是一次。”忙着和达米安抢小甜饼的提姆补上一句。  
达米安将属于自己的那一份小甜饼划进自己的保护圈，皱起的眉毛同样表达出主人的不满。  
“一定放在厨房对不对？因为我们都不允许进厨房！除了小翅膀。”迪克咬着指甲一阵思索。  
“是的，但也请各位少爷们保持自知之明，不要再关键时刻节外生枝。”阿福微笑着承认了，接着再次嘱咐几位家族成员“老人家不想在承担后勤任务的同时还要想办法整理厨房并应对外界对于韦恩家怎么又爆炸了的询问，这会使我心力憔悴。”  
“我们不会的，阿福。”大家长终于发话了。  
“由衷的感谢您，布鲁斯少爷。”

 

杰森打开自己的房间，“嗨，我曾经的房子、嗨，床、嗨，书架、我回来了。”  
不经提姆的提醒他还没有意识到自己的身体早已疲惫不堪，事情接连不断的发生，让他不得不打起精神靠着意志力和肾上腺素来支撑自己，就连刚才回来的一路为了防止有人趁自己不注意去夺自己的手套，包括在吃饭时都紧绷着神经。  
绷带掉落在地上，杰森打量自己的双手。从伤痕累累的手指很快转移到手背上鲜红的令咒，“算了，我还是挺相信我的英灵的。”  
身体包括精神发出抗议，杰森重新将绷带缠在手上，倒头躺在床上。  
乌鲁克之王啊——我将忠诚交付与您，无论是战士还是侍者您都回应了这份忠诚。  
往昔如此，如今亦如此。

 

那是最古老的要塞都市乌鲁克，虽然是战争时期，每个人都紧张又忙碌，但是充满了希望，依旧保有鲜活的生命力。  
端坐神殿的王有条不紊的下达命令，有人请求觐见——  
应该是天命的粘土板的事情吧？他在心里想道。

又在做梦啊，杰森想道。这样休息根本没什么作用啊，看起来还是好忙啊。  
......  
“呼哈哈哈哈，呼哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“打败?你说你们想要打败那群女神?给我拿水来!这太要命了!”  
“这群傻瓜想要让我笑死么!没想到未来居然会特地送个最高级的小丑过来!”  
狂笑后，王接着说道。  
“——呼。哎呀，这还真是不赖啊。之后就这么在王宫日志里写吧：王，腹肌超剧痛”  
所以到底是发生了什么？属于杰森的意志表示对于这个梦完全无法理解。话说……这样的文本拿到现世，考古学家会一头撞死的。  
虽然这么想着，但身为神官的自己依旧安静的站在一旁。  
士兵突然冲了进来表示根据远方的哨所汇报，确认到了上空的天舟移动轨迹，现在正以高速冲向了乌鲁克。  
“那是三女神同盟之一————女神伊什塔尔!”  
在众人的惊愕中，王一脸嫌弃的叹了口气。  
“哈啊……又是那个蠢货啊。她是个不知道悔改的呆子么?”  
“还是说已经变成了个记不起一天前发生了什么事的呆子?不对，应该是个连半天前的事都能忘得一干二净的呆子吧!”  
果然还是该去劝诫一下王吧？毕竟她还是这座乌鲁克市的守护神，是不能这样随意辱骂的存在，再说在这神殿里开口大骂的话，那么巫女们就更没有立场可言了。当神官真是不容易......  
“立场什么的从一开始就没有吧!那个女的从来就没有好好守护过这乌鲁克吧!”  
“把明明不该灭亡的东西给毁灭了，把明明不该创造的东西给造了出来”  
“蝗虫群加上沙尘暴，最后配上熊孩子的臭脾气，把这一切混在一起做出来的就是那个女的!”  
“这次她自己睡觉的地方都给毁了，结果也就是跑去找自己父神哭诉吧!”  
“哼，不过这次好像那个阿奴神也不见了踪影，看起来就连父亲也对她失去了耐心吧，真是自作自受。”  
“就这样一个人孤零零地留下来，哭闹着累倒然后悲惨地死去。那个女的最终结果肯定是这样子的呼哈哈哈哈哈哈————”  
墙被砸破了……伊什塔尔冲了进来  
“你说什么——————!”

果然还是进入了紧急状态，目前只能开始让神官们准备开始特许祈祷，为了安抚守护神的愤怒。杰森看着自己熟练的指挥着一众巫女神官们，却清楚的听到自己的“内心”的想法：真是麻烦，虽然不想承认，但是作为神官的自己对于祈祷词的确记得并不是很清。  
“没想到你真的会这么直冲到王座跟前来啊。喜欢听绯闻而乱跑的村姑说的就是你这样的类型吧”  
吉尔伽美什王一边喊着“去、去”，一边摆着打心底厌恶的表情抬起手掌朝着伊什塔尔挥。  
“胆敢嘲笑女神的不敬指徒，就让你好好尝尝我积累多年的怨恨!”  
女神拉起了天弓，祝王武运昌隆。还想先让无关人离开吧，不然伤及无辜可不好。  
看到士兵们四散的模样，女神笑着表示王居然被士兵们给抛弃了“真是看不下去了啊，还不是你之前的所作所为导致的啊!”  
“是吗……既然你都那么说了，那么我也该反省一下了啊……”王若有所思。  
说起来吉尔伽美什王真的会反思吗？杰森腹诽着。  
“就连最差劲的笨蛋都这么说我了，我的确该回看一下自己的所作所为了呢。”  
“看我不把你的头给扭个一百八十度回转————!”愤怒、不，暴怒的女神，对吉尔伽美什发起了攻击。  
王倒是很悠哉地躲开了女神的攻击……

 

所以这种梦有什么用啊！横竖都在说着要完的预兆！杰森木着脸躺在床上，说起来，这和历史完全不同吧？难道真的是因为和吉尔伽美什王签订契约的问题所以导致自己做出这种光怪陆离的梦来？  
“还是说这就是贞德和亚瑟王提到的被修正的特异点之前的历史？”那么那些可怖的怪物又是什么？为什么最后会以那样的状态死去？  
“想太多反而会钻牛角尖哦？”幼吉尔趴在床上戳了戳杰森的脸。  
杰森懒得在对这群神出鬼没的英灵做出反应，“怎么又是你啊，那家伙呢？”  
幼吉尔对于他的态度倒也不生气，“自然是打算罢工咯？毕竟那个我很不喜欢过劳死嘛。”  
“着算哪门子的过劳死啊。”  
“毕竟不能眼睁睁把你给耗死啊，王的臣子不该这样死去。毫无意义。”  
“又说我是又说我不是，你们倒是给个准信啊。”杰森彻底放弃对自己的梦再做追究。  
“大哥哥，灵魂虽然会轮回，但是生命只有独一无二的一次。你是他又不是他，”幼吉尔一本正经的说着，“但毫无疑问，既然签订了契约那就是王的臣子无遗了。这和你是谁没什么关系。”  
“还真是霸道啊......”杰森被幼吉尔意味深长的眼神定的发毛，干脆坐起来靠在床头。“所以我是被坑了两辈子吗？”  
“所以努力创造出更多价值吧，这样你才能为自己的生存挣得更多的砝码。”  
“什么？”  
“那个我又在很头疼的思考着怎么让你活下去呢，当然最糟糕也是最简单的办法就是获得圣杯了。”吉尔伽美什特有的红色瞳孔盯着被消息震惊到的杰森，对于他的表情满意的露出微笑。  
就像曾经的你一样，亲手夺回自己的生命吧，人类是无价值的但他们能创造价值，这才是吉尔伽美什王站在人类这一边大发慈悲的施以援手的原因。  
“杰森——”提姆在门外敲门喊着。  
杰森痛苦的捂着脸，“知道了！鸟宝宝，说吧，不管什么事情都放马过来。”  
红罗宾一脸歉意的走进来，“事情来得突然，本来是打算修整一天在开始的，但是有些人并不想让我们这么悠闲。”  
再次穿戴整齐，杰森随着红罗宾走向蝙蝠洞。  
“这下人就到齐了。”阿尔托莉雅和贞德已经完全做好武装，而女神伊什塔尔则被姐姐艾蕾什基伽勒所代替。  
“好久不见，”艾蕾什基伽勒手执长枪，缓步走向杰森。女神的表情十分严肃“就姑且帮你把，随后无论如何都要将你带回冥界！”  
“我是不会放弃生存的权力的，女神殿下。”属于红头罩特有的低沉带着轻微电磁声如此回应女神的宣言。  
“很好，那么漂亮的挣扎下去吧。”  
“沙利叶似乎放开了对天空城的控制，但是目前除了英灵与御主，还是没人能接近这里，所以我们会在地面上尽可能的支援你们。”红罗宾坐在电脑前将新调试好的通讯器交给众人。“我不能保证随后通讯是否通畅，现在只能祈祷外星技术和神秘力量能够兼容。不过我和神谕会时刻监视你们的状态。”  
“正义联盟也会随时待命。”蝙蝠侠的语气比以往要沉重的多。  
作为正义联盟唯一可以参战的超级英雄，超人点点头对自己的搭档做出承诺。“我们都会回来的，B。”  
“保护好格雷森，我可不相信外星人。”达米安走到红头罩面前，“向我证明红头罩成为御主是正确的。”  
“放心吧，蝙蝠宝宝，保证把你的鸟妈妈带回来。”  
“TT......还有别再死一次，杰森·陶德。”  
“我也不想再死一次，小家伙。”  
“杰森，”蝙蝠侠突然取下面罩走向红头罩。  
“怎么啦？”杰森对于和布鲁斯的谈话还是很排斥，作为红头罩与蝙蝠侠交谈会更舒服些，合作以及执行命令，多简洁。但是蝙蝠侠脱下了面具，这意味着他是想要以布鲁斯的命以和杰森谈一谈。  
“保护好自己，我们都在等你回家。”  
“好吧，好吧，我当然不会死在那种地方。”杰森快步走向在一边待命的英灵们，不再去看自己的家人。  
“放心吧，布鲁斯，一切都会向着好的方向发展。”夜翼拍着自己导师的肩膀，悄悄向他竖起拇指，“看我就说表达自己并不难。”  
“出发吧，御主。”贞德挥动自己的旗帜。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，大蓝鸟。”  
夜翼带上自己的面具，“带上我们的入场券，出发！”


	11. 天上御座

天空之城的正下方。

蓝色的光束贯通了天上与地面，绿灯侠用灯戒竖起绿色的城墙将地面部分隔离开来防止再次有人不死心的尝试贸然冲进去，即便如此四周还是围满了记者和好奇的甚至是慕名而来的群众。其他英雄甚至是少年英雄则在四周或是暗处待命。想必是蝙蝠侠和红罗宾的手笔。  
来自哥谭警局甚至是政\府的直升机在四周谨慎的盘旋，探照灯的冷光打在这道光柱四周却不能深入其中，像是两个空间一样界限分明。  
“简直是巨星级的待遇呢。”夜翼看着楼下堪称热闹的场面，似乎也跟着兴奋起来。  
“保护好你的屁股，超级明星。”红头罩开玩笑道，“我可不想被人过多的关注，哦fuck！我交代过那群小鬼离着里远一点的。”转脸他就看到几个熟悉的小孩在对面的废弃楼上探头探脑的观察着现场。  
“小孩子嘛，有点好奇心也正常。”  
此时属于卢瑟公司的飞机从远处开来，悬停在半空中。  
“迪卢木多也到了！”阿尔托莉雅看到全副武装的枪兵背着两把武器立在打开的飞机舱门边，他转头正与什么人交谈。随后迪卢木多也发现了这边的众人，那张被称为“光辉之貌”的脸上露出属于战士的战意盎然的微笑。点头示意后率先从飞机上跳了下去，快要接触到地面时灵巧的翻身安稳落地。  
“我们也不能太胆怯啊！御主！”阿尔托莉雅转头看向对超人，“不能让我们的战友失望。”  
夜翼舒展着身体，“那还等什么呢？”钩枪发射，通过附近盘旋的飞机，众目睽睽之下夜翼在空中用他那招牌的一系列被称为不可思议的动作完美地站立在地面上。当他起身时，贞德手持旗帜依然站在他身后。超人则轻松的飞了下来，阿尔托莉雅很快由灵子化现身在超人身边，少女王者愉快的冲自己的友人打招呼。  
“我可以用天舟带你下去哦？金星女神的座驾绝对会是最震撼的出场！”伊什塔尔和天舟马安娜出现在杰森身旁，高傲的仰着头，操控着天舟在狭小的空间内灵巧的转了一周。  
“天舟？”幼吉尔笑眯眯的看过去，一声响指，属于吉尔伽美什王的座驾维摩那缓缓从宝库中探出头来。  
“呃，谢谢好意，但我一人足够。”在两位英灵微妙的气场下，红头罩还是选择用自己的方法。同夜翼一样，另一只知更鸟滑翔在夜空，带着独属于红头罩的干脆利落的风格。同时美貌的女神驾驶着弓一般的飞行器随着红头罩一道来到地面。  
身为御主的一行人与英灵的到来像是油滴进了本就滚烫的沸水中，原本满是窃窃私语的现场直接炸开了锅。没有被绿灯侠从绿色的城墙里扔出来，无疑他们就是被选定的御主和英灵了！所有人的目光都聚焦在这一行人身上。  
“真是热情啊，要是当时乌鲁克的人类在朝拜我的时候有这么卖力的话说不定我守护城市就会更认真一点啊。”伊什塔尔毫不在意在自己身上逡巡的目光和闪烁不停的闪光灯，女神撩动自己黑色的长发，对于这种万众瞩目的状态甚是自豪。“拜服与伟大的女神脚下吧！”  
“所以我们该去接近那道光柱吗？”完全没有抗魔能力的超人对于一切超自然的东西都很是苦手。  
“那只是一个传送阵而已，没有什么诡计。”完全灵子化的幼吉尔在红头罩耳边说道。  
“既然吉尔伽美什都这么说的话，那就没问题。”身为不列颠的红龙，阿尔托莉雅的对魔力的抵抗能力在英灵中堪称最高，因此率先走进光柱内部。确认无疑后，其他人跟着在其中站定，光柱不大不小的刚好容纳下所有人。随后白色的光点上升，在众人的注目下，几人纷纷化作白色的光柱进入天空城内部。

这座城堡的内部与外表截然不同，如果说它的外表有多洁白圣洁的话那么内里就有多漆黑晦暗，浓重的恶意几乎实体化，像是蛛网一般在各个角落蔓延。耳边隐隐传来哀嚎，难道说这里还有其他人？  
“......这些是灵魂！？”顺着迪卢木多指向的方向，由黑色灰烬组成的人形在那些焦黑的物质里挣扎着。  
贞德拦住试图去碰触这些黑色物质的夜翼，“小心！御主，这些东西给我一种很不好的感觉。”  
阿尔托莉雅紧握剑柄，翠碧的瞳孔中满是怒火。“黑泥！这是此世之恶！”  
“等等！不是说在圣杯战争结束之前黑泥是不会倾倒出来的吗？”杰森通过头罩对这些“黑泥”进行扫描，但显示这是一种完全未知的不明物质。  
“的确如此......如今看来另有情况。”  
“只希望不要再出什么意外了。”超人扫描了整座城堡，万幸的是除了被黑泥覆盖的部分其他建筑结构还是能被透视出来的。  
“康斯坦丁是对的，这里看起来就像是一座教堂一样。”超人将自己看到的告诉众人。“除了这一栋主建筑之外，其他部分都被那些黑泥覆盖了。”  
“这给我一种这座教堂是在抑制此世之恶的感觉？”夜翼不断调整这视角，好让身上携带的摄像装置记录下更全面的情况。  
“什么？”  
“你想啊，如果没有这座教堂的话，这些黑泥不久已经倾倒在哥谭市内了？而且作为主人完全没必要把这么呃——恶心的东西留在自己的家里吧？”靠近观察后夜翼才发现这些黑色的物质被称为黑泥的原因，这些物质并非纯粹的黑，而是一种混杂着无数杂质的混沌的污浊。  
冥府的女神一言不发，抬手将长枪幻化为数根细长标枪，手臂一挥便纷纷冲着那些人影射去。  
“艾蕾什？”杰森被她强硬的做派吓了一跳。  
“污浊之人，没有被收藏的价值。”女神的眼神冰冷，话语间满是厌恶。  
“他们只是被污染了而已！”阿尔托莉雅挡在艾蕾什基伽勒面前。“只要能解决这一切，就有救！”  
艾蕾什基伽勒并没有收起长枪，“如果真是那样就好了，但是，作为冥府的女主人我要提醒你们。”  
“我掌握着冥府的一切权能，我有权阅读灵魂的记忆。不然我怎么判断哪个灵魂值得我收藏呢？”  
“咳咳、回到正题，这些家伙按照你们人类的法律来说都有罪。要我来判断的话就是死掉就死掉了，这样的灵魂只会嫌多而已。”  
“即便是如此你们也要拯救他们吗？”  
“是的。拯救他人是无需理由的。既然我们有这样的能力就不能视而不管。”超人的回答不带丝毫的犹豫。  
“果然，对上你们这样的家伙真是麻烦。”艾蕾什基伽勒收起长枪，女神无奈的摇头，一副“早就知道”的表情。  
“不过别忘了被收纳进这里的灵魂都是已经死掉的人的，救下他们也不过是放任他们去轮回而已。一想到这些会到我的领地里，啊啊！好烦！下辈子统统变成家畜赎罪去！反正我也不会收到贡品，也不影响什么咯。”  
“说起来，我们该干些什么？”夜翼再次尝试调节通讯器，但依旧没有丝毫反应。“一直待在这里也没有用。”  
“既然到了教堂自然要去做礼拜啊，”杰森指向建筑的深处，“这是一座典型的哥特式教堂，我们必须深入其中才能到达中厅。更何况，那么大一个光球出现在这里一看就有问题吧？”  
透过雕花的彩色玻璃，高耸的塔楼上巨大的光球散发出洁白的光芒，穿透玻璃，散落在内部各处，整座城堡的光源便来自于此。光芒照耀之处，那些黑泥不曾入侵半步。  
“最大的魔力波动就在那边。”贞德认同的点点头。  
“那么，就向着那里出发吧。拜托你了，超人。”  
超人再次通过自己透视的能力从繁复的建筑中找出一条道路，“走这边。”他们需要先离开这座建筑，从连接各个建筑的拱桥抵达中央的高塔。

沿着漫长的走廊前行，雕花的彩色玻璃上绘制着圣经中的场景。像是在阅读一本书，故事一页一页的翻过。曾经人们依靠神的救赎，祈求神施以恩惠。在使者的引领下横跨山海与沙漠，寻找安身之地。凡不信奉者都在苦难灾厄中死去，唯有信众才得以永生。

“欢迎欢迎~正如你们所见，这种时候就该小丑叔叔登场了哈哈哈哈——不然，这就太平庸了！无聊的电影是不会有人看的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
伴随着小丑尖锐的笑声，脚下开始剧烈的颤抖，平整的地板分裂开，黑色的污泥溢出将所有人分割开。  
“怎么回事——”  
整座建筑开始分崩离析。


	12. 第十二幕：人与神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差点没把自己给绕进去......先前埋的伏笔将逐渐揭开。对于杰森的复生最终还是被我归结于亿万分之一的奇迹。有种种巧合汇聚在一起的原因但归根结底是靠自己抓住了一线生机。

第十二幕：人与神

杰森觉得自己像是掉进了爱丽丝的兔子洞。

一直在下降，不断的按照常规计算这个时候他已经差不多该掉到地上了，但下降的趋势还未停下。四周变得一片空白，男男女女的窃窃私语在耳边响起，他们讲述着神话之后的故事。

“渐渐地，神明的活动减少，人们依靠自己的双手建立城邦、训练军队、收获作物。人类不再向神供奉，转而追求更实际的存在。神秘逐渐消失，现实被重新定义，人类用自己的智慧认识万物，发掘真理，定义世界。

“当星星不再是受封的英雄，月亮不再是女神殿堂，山脉不再是一个人的身躯，大地深处除了殷实的土地再无冥府的河流，那些曾被寄予人类生存希望的“神”又改去往何处，再被剥夺了生存之地，否认了存在的意义之后？在陈旧的书页里藏着的是神明的叹息还是愤怒？

当人类能够依靠自己生存后，神是为此感到欣慰的。就像母亲见证孩子成长一样。”属于沙利叶的声音在杰森耳边响起。来自神话的天使将属于人类发展的历史展现在他的眼前，“就算知道总有一天孩子会离开母亲的怀抱，但也会觉得不舍。迟暮的狮子也不是会那么轻易的将权利交给下一代，总是会有抗争。”

“我不知道这样的做法是好还是坏，完全将神话剥离现实。人类的确发展了下去......但你们的未来会走到哪一步呢？我驻守月球迄今为止不知多少时光流逝，我将罪人打入地狱使他们偿还罪恶；我将圣者托举入天堂，倘若他们想要再次作为人类存在我亦能保证他们一声无忧安稳，凡曾受他们恩惠的必将以任何形式偿报他们；至于寻常的凡人，我在生命的河流中清洗灵魂残存的灰烬再次将他们投入轮回。而我的兄弟姐妹们，则时刻注视着人间，但凡任何不端不义不敬不善之事发生他们必将施以惩戒。你们又是否比我们做的更好？”  
“再一次瞩目人间，我......”

“感到失望。人类依旧需要我们来领导。目睹这世间的罪恶！它们有增无减甚至更为残忍！缺少抑制的你们正在毁灭这个星球！”温和有礼声音在愤怒中变成暴怒的低吼。

”铛铛铛——”三声钟响，将不绝于耳的愤怒的低语打断。一条绿色的河流从光的尽头蜿蜒而来。细小的光点在河流中翻涌，像是流至无形的悬崖边突然垂坠倾斜而下。但是悬崖下并没有汇聚水潭，在更远一些的地方，巨大的浪潮连续拍打，高高溅起的水花再次汇入河流中。

沙利叶正坐在那崖边，安静的注视着整个生生不息的循环。

“这是……”杰森不受控制的一步一步靠近那条河流，最终被沙利叶一把拉住。

“生命之流。从生——”苍白的手指向尽头的发源地，“到死。”转头俯视落下的河水。

“以及，轮回。”生生不息的浪花不断托举象征灵魂的光点回归河流。

“这是我的月亮。”银灰色的眼睛中流光熠熠，诡异但也美丽。

“曾经，我在这里将圣洁的或是有罪的灵魂挑出，送往他们该去的地方。但从来没有灵魂脱离这个过程，只有你，从月亮上掉了下来。”

“我？”

“你死而复生了。从浪花中一跃而下，像一滴雨回到地上。这不符合法则，所以你注定会再次回归。”画面一转，哥谭公墓属于他的坟墓面前附身祈祷的天使睁开眼睛，雨水顺着它的脸颊如泪水般滑落。土地裂开嘴巴呼吸，像垂死之人的心脏竭力的跳动。

杰森转头不愿去看，他的胸腔也发出抽泣般的悲鸣。

“该死的，停下来。”

慈悲的天使打消了幻境，“如你我所知，最终你还是回到人间。”

“你是奇迹。”

“……”

半晌，一声冷哼从杰森嘴中吐出。

“但我的人生还是狗屎一样。”

“你在审判同类。”沙利叶话题一转。

“怎么？要指责我吗？那你要先排队等等。”杰森将双手环抱在胸前，抗拒的后退一步。

天使讶异的睁大双眼，双翼微微张开又垂下，让杰森硬生生从中看出了挫败感来。

“不，我见过很多这样自诩审判者的人，他们扭曲的神性要高于人性。那是傲慢。但是你不同——”他的翅膀抖了抖，沙利叶偏头组织语言，天使看起来对于用人类的语音交谈感到苦手。

“人性依旧站在上风。所以你没有出错。”

“他们罪有应得。而你，不必为此痛苦，你有资格做出【判断】”

“我也是人，没人有资格判断人，只是因为人间的法律无法制裁他们。告诉我，万能的神的使者，为何圣者要受苦而罪人却得意逍遥？难道我们都要祈求虚无缥缈的来生来偿还今世的罪孽？难道善恶报偿只在圣经中应验？”

天使瞪大眼睛，“我不知道。杰森，我不知道。”

“人类已经脱离神话时代，很多事情不是责怪神就可以解决的。你们已经不再信仰我们了，为何又要在苦难中指责我们不负责任？”天使说这句话是脸上满是疑惑，真挚又冷酷。

杰森被反问的哑口无言，一开始这只不过是一句赌气一般的质问，他甚至做好听沙利叶洋洋洒洒引用大片大片的圣经来告诫自己忍受苦难方入天堂的准备。结果，天使认真的告诉了他一种现实到了极点的答案。

“所以人们应当重归神话时代。”邪性的笑容爬上天使的脸颊，绿色的生命之流眨眼间干枯荒芜，横生的黑色枝丫将象征灵魂的光点拢在一处。

沙利叶舒张翅膀，落在巨大的黑色的枯树之上。杰森仰望着对方，手中大种姓之刃再次出现。在之前与沙利叶的对话中大种姓之刃并没有感应，说明那是的沙利叶并非邪恶生物。而此时，出现在他面前的无疑是被称为恶魔的沙利叶而非月之天使。

 

“神话人物收到人类的影响极大，一旦在人类的广泛意识中他们是什么样那他们本身就会随之改变。举个例子，弗拉德三世，罗马尼亚的护国公，他被人传说为吸血鬼德古拉，这样的认知导致其即便是成为英灵也获得了吸血鬼的力量。可见其影响程度。”贞德在先前对于及天使与魔鬼的传说为一体的沙利叶评价时提到过，“这样的话，沙利叶很有可能因为人类的态度而从天使转变成了恶魔。一念之间天堂地狱，对于他作为天使本身来说这已经足够另起憎恶人类了。”

但目前看来，似乎沙利叶的行为另有目的？回归神话时代，杰森试探道“你想让诸神回归？”

“我可没那么大的能力。”恶魔矜持的微笑，大方的向他讲述自己的计划。“我所憎恶的不是人类让我变成了这样，而是神让我将审判人的权力交还给你们之后，你们并没有珍惜——正如你所说，法律没有荣耀公正。我要夺回属于自己的权力。”

“首先要做的就是收回所有灵魂，让其回归我的殿堂——圣洁的皓月啊！”

“抱歉，我们只会向前走，而不是倒退。”哑然后，杰森调动肌肉的力量，双刃平举到眼前。“没有神我们也会向着更好的方向前进，你也没资格把他们自己挣得的人生收回。”

杰森冲向站在高处自以为是的天使，两把大种姓之刃似是要脱手而出冲着天使昂扬张开的双翼而去，沙利叶敏锐的收起翅膀，绿色的屏障在他面前涟漪张开。

“恭喜你，判读失误。”转瞬间杰森再次握紧双刀，转变方向随着两道整齐优美的弧度，带有净化力量的双刃结结实实砍在天使脚下的枯树主干上。

“——、————”枯树发出凄惨的悲鸣，像是信号不好的电视画面，闪动几下后消失在空气中。光点四处溢散很快就消失不见。同时漆黑的翅膀裹挟罡风将杰森击退。

“清净黑暗......”天使微微有些惊讶，“难怪那个我一定要将我的权能交给你。”被这样的武器击中可不好受，该死的人类，如果不是他们把自己变成恶魔的形态！说是两位一体但自己的半身可不愿意同自己合作。

“最终，你会做出正确的判断。你会认同我。”整个空间开始崩塌，天使用翅膀环绕自己，羽毛逐一凋零，一切随风化为虚无。

 

果然之一切都不是在现实中发生的，杰森站在淡然的看着棱镜般碎裂的四周，等待从幻境中脱离。希望回到现实后不会这么痛，杰森轻轻碰了碰自己的肋骨，顿时疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“被这大翅膀扇了一些还真要命，高空摔伤和这个我只想选一样。”

紧接着是一片昏暗，就像是狠狠摔在地上一样让人眼前一黑——

“哦~我的小小鸟终于醒啦！”放大的小丑的脸骤然出现的杰森眼前。

“f**k！”

还不如再被那天使扇上一翅膀的好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又断在一个糟糕的地方......真的不是故意的。请相信这是一篇全员he的结局。那么问题来了，小丑是死亡还是彻底留在阿卡姆的好？鉴于dc的编剧们搞出的所谓酒神因子。
> 
> 沙利叶随着神话时代的消亡不在直接掌控轮回，但是他还是一直守望在月亮上，原本杰森复活时沙利叶应当将他带回来，但是他选择放任发展。
> 
> 至于沙利叶和艾蕾什基伽勒的职权冲突问题，信仰不同自然分区管理,辖区也不同。（扭头）


	13. 第十三幕、失衡天平游戏：分散的砝码

第十三幕、失衡天平游戏：分散的砝码

“滋——这里是、滋、蝙蝠洞——夜翼、红头罩、......收到请回答！”

夜翼被耳朵里通讯器杂乱的电流声吵醒。“噢......这是在哪里？”

“御主！您醒了！”贞德单膝跪在他身边，一只手紧握着她的旗帜。“我们从上面掉了下来，这里是这座教堂的底部。”

“其他人呢？”

“抱歉，我们被敌人分散开了。”

“好吧，不错的策略。”夜翼敲着自己的通讯器。“夜翼上线。蝙蝠洞能听到吗？”

“夜翼！感谢上帝。”神谕的声音几乎同时出现，“你们进去之后就全部失联了！三个小时！你们发生了什么事吗？”

“很不好，我们被分开了。之前我肯定所有人都听到了小丑的声音。”

“那可真是太糟了，红头罩依旧是离线状态。你先汇报情况，保持通讯。我让红罗宾再去联系红头罩试试。”

“呃......”夜翼打量四周，他的脚下是浓重的白雾，随着他的移动不断的漂浮，莹绿色的光点不规则的散落在其中，断断续续照亮出一条小径。

“好吧，我们边走边说，我现在也处在一个未知的地方，贞德告诉我只是城的底层。”

 

 

“迪卢木多，你那边的情况如何？”枪兵听到耳边通讯器传来的声音，稍显生疏的接通了它，“抱歉，发生了意外，御主。中途我们遇到了那位——”骑士皱起眉头，对于那刺耳疯狂的笑声记忆犹新，“小丑。”

“既然是这样就什么好抱歉的，有那个家伙在什么都会发生。”莱克斯·卢瑟坐在直升飞机上，直升飞机带着特殊的探照灯盘旋着对整座天空城进行扫描。

“接下来需要我做什么？御主？”迪卢木多在下落过程中将破魔的红蔷薇扎进漆黑的墙壁上，由魔力构成的墙壁被消去大块给他提供了一个落脚点。他能隐约感觉到其他英灵的所在这说明其他人至少还活着。

简单交代了进入天空城之后的经历，卢瑟做出下一步的指示“按原路去找超人。如果超人能够在这里使用他的超能力的话就不会被这样的陷阱得逞。但我必须确保他没有被所谓的此世之恶污染。”

“是、御主。”红色的魔枪再次出现在迪卢木多手中，抬头估算离地面的距离不是很远，只需少费些力气就能回到地面。“请放心，御主，有骑士王在那位阁下是不会出事的。”

“哼，希望氪星人那简单的大脑还没有学会使用令咒。尽快行动，不要再出什么变故才是最好。”

“不会辜负你的，御主！”迪卢木多露出自信的笑容，红色长枪在手中轻快的转了几圈，随即脱手而出扎在墙壁上，发力跟上再次握住，灵巧的翻身踏在墙上抽出长枪再次接力向上跃起，巨大的力量将墙壁压出蛛网状的裂缝，借着这股力道迪卢木多从塌陷的地面里跳了出来。

“这里！”外面的场景与之前截然不同，漆黑的污物爬上透着光的彩窗，随着光线被阻挡，黑泥开始蔓延。

“必须要再快一些了。”一红一黄长短两把宝具被迪卢木多握在手中，他能感觉到不远处有英灵的气息，当务之急是先要和同伴汇合。凯尔特的战士再次展现出自己灵敏的身手，踩踏在尚且干净的地面上向着目的地快速前进。

 

 

伊什塔尔在坍塌发生是就架起天舟上升至高空，正当她想要去把那几个不争气的御主给捞上来时，有人阻止了她。

“说吧，把我喊道这儿来干什么？吉尔伽美什、贤王殿下？”女神揶揄着自一开始便从未显现身影的贤王。

“你不要插手太多。”贤王依旧没有出现，只是冷静的通过语言发号施令。

“啥——？”

“不要被人牵着鼻子走啊，伊什塔尔。”吉尔伽美什难得提醒到。

“没想到你也会动真格啊？还以为你会优哉游哉的看戏然后等那群孩子们搞的一塌糊涂的时候再大发慈悲的出手解决一切呢。”女神回以微笑应对。伊什塔尔是仁慈又残忍的女神，即便是被俯身的少女性格所影响，但本质上的一些东西是不会改变的。

“不过啊，如今的时代即便是冠位魔术师全知全能之眼也只能看清一条未来吧？一旦着手参与的话命运就会改变，这可不是稳妥的做法。”

“啰啰嗦嗦的家伙！真正想要看戏的人是你这恶劣的女人吧！像闻到肉的香味的野兽一样奔着本王的臣子就来了！几千年下来没见你这么有干劲过。”

“毕竟，恩奇都，不对，该叫做金固那家伙都来了，不来凑个热闹终归会留下遗憾啊。”

“如果是那个我的挚友，你早就被送回英灵座了！哪里还能让你这无能的女神到处乱跑！”

女神的形象在伊什塔尔和艾蕾什基伽勒之间来回转化，最终是作为姐姐的艾蕾什基伽勒占据上风。“要不是你们两个横插一手，他早就成为我的侍者了！”

虚空中贤王插着手幸灾乐祸的摇头，“那时本王到也想你能把那个整日吸引挚友注意力的小鬼给弄走，结果你还是没有抓住机会。”还害得本王让挚友给狠狠教训了一通，属于英雄王的怨念在贤王背后悄悄冒出头。

“但是，那个契约！的确是你写的吧？再次死亡什么的谁知道后面会出那么多事啊，最后作为特异点修复的后果死去的人们根本没有回到冥府直接被修正了死亡的原因都去轮回了吧？”

“......哼！”

“说起来，圣遗物究竟是怎么回事！那可是针对灵魂的宝具！”艾蕾什基伽勒转头提起另一个关键问题。

“如你所见，当时我所赐予他的宝物，因为没有被消耗，所以一直跟着他到现在，有疑问吗？”贤王的声音开始不耐烦，“问了这么多赶快给我马不停蹄地去做正事！这么多灵魂还在游荡，身为冥府的女主人要坐视不管吗？”

“真是的，就算是贤王也一样是个糟糕的暴脾气！”艾蕾什基伽勒将身体的掌控权交给伊什塔尔以便于更灵活的掌控天舟。“说起来，一开始那家伙根本就没有放人的意思嘛，有了那样的宝具，即使是再次死亡也会被拉回人间吧？那样契约就直接作废了好吗？”

“真是的，我们就不该脑子一热掺和进来啦！”

 

蝙蝠洞中，所有的屏幕都闪烁着冷光。留守在地面的蝙蝠家族正全力以赴沟通天上与地面的通讯，金色的灵子光点在蝙蝠侠身边盘旋，一位英灵现身。

“为什么会发生这样的事？”蝙蝠侠对于他的出现并不感到惊讶，甚至是早就做好兴师问罪的准备。

“小丑耗光了三枚令咒就已经不是我的御主了我又怎么知道？”

“蝙蝠侠！”红罗宾从电脑前站起，抽出自己的长棍。

绿发的英灵只是轻飘飘的挥挥示意自己并无恶意，“放轻松，人类。”

“英灵也是有自我思想的，虽然我只是一件兵器而已，甚至思想早就不复存在......但是曾经被施以援手的恩情我还记的。”金固抚摸自己的胸口，当它快要被母亲“提亚马特”的孩子们杀死时，被一只怪物拯救了。

说是怪物到也不全面，那是被母亲的新孩子拉赫穆同化的旧日的子嗣，他曾经是人类，如今却连人类的体态特征都不复存在，只残留着人类的灵魂。本应该是怨恨“金固”这位罪魁祸首的，占据乌鲁克人民索敬爱的王的半身恩奇都的躯壳，协助起源之母提亚马特毁灭乌鲁克杀害人类的罪人。啊啊，最后被母亲当做弃子所抛弃本应该开怀大笑才是吧？为何还要救我？我可不是那位恩奇都啊！

真是可笑，正是因为这份因果还未了解，作为金固的意识尚存在于名为恩奇都这位英灵的体内，在察觉到这命运带来的亿万分之一的机会后不管不顾的回应了召唤，以狂战士的职介出现到也算合理，真是狂躁又执迷不悟。

 

伤痕累累的在丛林中狼狈地奔逃苦战，被身后自己当做是“兄弟”的拉赫穆们追杀。

“没用了，金固！已经没有用了！可怜，金固！好可怜！”刚学会人类语言的拉赫穆在其紧追不舍的嘲笑。

“不该是这样的——哪怕这具躯体没有经验、记录、爱情但依旧有着母亲的期待......”

所以从活动到现在！才为此毁灭美索不达米亚平原！我是母亲创造出的新人类！

作为兵器存在的人偶不该有这种悲伤的感情，也不会存在眼泪。

什么都没有，这片大地上什么都没有！一起都是消耗品，一切都是冒牌货、没有未来、希望、或是自我意识，连朋友也没有！唯一可以依靠的只有身为提亚马特神的孩子这一点。但这也是假的。只是借助恩奇都的遗体才诞生的劣质品而已。

被发现了，只能在这里结束吗？什么嘛......简直人类一样没意思。想来自己也没什么了不起的，一旦被破坏，就什么都动不了了。早知道如此还不如回乌鲁克见那个家伙一面——

哎？......你救了我？

“快逃吧，恩奇都。虽然你也活不了多久了。”

拉赫穆断断续续的说着不可思议的话语，竟然祝愿我获得幸福。那是昨天被那些家伙带回来的人类，从神殿里带回来的......

“亲爱的、朋友、恩奇都。乌鲁克人民是不会忘记、对你的、感谢的。”

“对于你的死、我......我也、非常、悲伤。”

什么啊，为什么明明不认识你，但为何我会知道你的名字、你的长相？

“谢谢、谢、谢谢——能道出谢谢，真是太好了。”

居然还说出什么谢谢？我明明没有那样让你说的资格！

 

“我不在乎你们在公元前的2600年里究竟发生了什么，但杰森现在是我的儿子！”蝙蝠侠自一开始就对于英灵那种似是怀念着故人一般看着自己的孩子的眼神感到愤怒。不管曾经发生过什么，如今参与杰森的人生、与他生活在同一时代的人是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯·韦恩。难道这些活在过去的人就不知道杰森不再是他们的臣子、神官说是其他什么人，他们连名字都不一样。

“不是所有人都像你一样有第二次机会来用几乎等同于生命长度的时间弥补自己的遗憾，对于我来说这七天可能是唯一的机会。不择手段也要达成。为了让自己安息——这种自私的原因！作为兵器的我终于也生锈了啊。”

“死去的人毫无怨言，有遗憾的只是还活着的人罢了。”

就像曾经他和杰森的争吵一般，他的孩子红着眼眶斥责自己根本不在乎他，自己所做的一切都是出于那可笑的责任感，同情心。

“你只是遗憾回来的不是那个乖乖听你话的罗宾而已！而我，只是一个蝙蝠侠的错误！我不需要你的同情，这不能打倒我！”

“我从不恨你没来得及救我，我恨的只是......”

我们天人永隔。你并不是一个错误，你的回归是蝙蝠侠不曾奢望的奇迹。而我的错误就是没能救下你同时又在你需要我的时候屡屡缺席。

我遗憾你已经不在需要我的帮助了，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠不得不承认曾几何时，不管是杰森也好还是他其他几个孩子，他都希望他们还是那个需要依靠蝙蝠侠的小罗宾，他能把他们牢牢保护在披风之下，没有知更鸟会再次从巢掉下去。

“我不会再迟到一次。”

天知道当他获悉自己的孩子还活着时，内心早已死去的一部分咆哮着要求他去不管那个该死的政府机构都好，拍着工作人员的桌子告诉他们自己的孩子还活着，让所有人都知道他的孩子回来了，以后不管他是吃他的喝他的还是开着他的跑车在大街上飙车都没关系，因为那是他的孩子，他应当站在阳光下被所有人羡慕。

 

 

“我是说，这样真的可以吗？”超人飞在空中，他的英灵，骑士王阿尔托莉雅正站在连接两栋建筑的塔桥上，骑士王双手握剑，低伏身形注视着不远处渐渐汇聚起形成一道屏障遮盖光源的黑泥，魔力在她周身汇聚。

“如果不尽快解决的话，这里迟早会被黑泥污染，其他人也会陷入困境。”阿尔托莉雅严肃的盯着翻涌的大片污物。“放心吧！御主，我之前有过对付这类存在的经验，而且韦恩先生知道了我们的行动后特意提供了足够的宝石为我提前补充了发动宝具所需要的魔力，这一次不会对您造成影响的！”

“B？！......好吧，我也相信你，骑士王。”

“很好，那我就上了！”

聚以天上繁星之吐息，辉煌生命之奔流，接下吧！『誓约胜利之剑（Excalibur）』！

浩大的光之洪流依照主人的意愿从那把圣剑中咆哮着奔向将要讨伐的目标。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜蝙蝠爸爸终于开窍，一开始我的计划里蝙蝠侠依旧内敛含蓄的将自己的感情隐藏在理性之下，最后是杰森自己选择留下，继续自己作为红头罩的人生。蝙蝠家族什么都知道，只是彼此心照不宣。但是想了想还是选了这条路线，每一个人都该有个美好的结局，同人嘛，就是要让一些遗憾不再遗憾。
> 
> 金固的回忆部分作者依旧可耻的借鉴了第七特异点的内容......那一部分是对金固转粉的开始。在我看了金固就像是借由恩奇都躯体出现的一个新人格？灵魂？就好像是电脑的运行可以有管理员的账号运行也可以用访客账号一样，两者是不同的 两套但是管理员权限更高一些？但是从之后的剧情里可以分析出恩奇都的意识的确影响到了金固，最后出现的天之锁我倒是偏向于是恩奇都。旧的记忆覆盖了新的空白的储存器，王的挚友再次出现了。等一切结束后我们在迦勒底召唤的是恩奇都无遗，但是金固的那一部分或许作为存档一样还是存在的......
> 
> 当然此次恩奇都应召而来绝对是恩奇都本人自愿的，但是属于金固的少有的感情还会流露出来罢了。


	14. 第十四幕、失衡天平游戏：添加筹码

第十四幕、失衡天平游戏：添加筹码

小小鸟儿！你知道一个笑话最关键的地方是什么吗？

是一个笑点！哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

那么谁杀死了知更鸟呢？他的笑点就在于死掉的知更鸟啊！是谁杀死了知更鸟并不重要~重要的是知更鸟已经死、掉、了、啊哈哈哈哈哈嘿嘿、哈哈哈哈！

“所以你的存在毁了这个笑点！”

现在，小丑叔叔要纠正这个错误了，不然小蝙蝠是不会喜欢这个童话故事的！

杰森尽量将注意力集中在受伤的腑脏上，他被五花大绑的放倒在冰凉的地面上，水泥制的，堆满杂物的仓库。杰森不知道这种几乎内脏都搅在一起般的疼痛究竟是幻境中天使造成的还是身体记忆苏醒带来的条件反射。不去听小丑到底在絮絮叨叨些什么，以及他手里的撬棍。

那么来让我们回归正轨——猜猜看，是正手痛还是反手痛？一切、一切都要和之前一样——

藏在内心深处的知更鸟发出一声悲鸣，咬紧牙关吞下那声尖叫，像是幼时为了生存咬牙吞下第一次像野狗一样从垃圾桶中翻出的食物。

“哈！小丑，”杰森半睁着双眼，从额头流出的鲜血让他的视线内的事物都染上血色的光晕，他本该尽可能的将身体蜷缩起来，保护脆弱的内脏不会受到二次攻击，但杰森忍不住想要去讽刺小丑。

一个错误，他活着对于小丑来说就是最大的嘲讽。没有什么是让自己的仇敌感到挫败更让人满意的。

“回你的暴风雨中去吧，回你黑沉沉的夜之彼岸！  
别留下你黑色的羽毛作为你灵魂谎过言的象征！  
留给我完整的孤独！快从我门上的雕像上滚蛋！  
让你的嘴离开我的心；让你的身子离开我房间！”  
乌鸦答曰“永不复焉”。【1】

杰森快意的引用诗歌去刺激小丑，那撬棍打在他的头部或是脊梁，但他的思绪依旧清晰，他的脊梁依旧笔直。

......

当黑暗的洪水泛起，躯体一点一点地死去，   
胆怯的灵魂也被洗劫了立足之处。 

......

等吧，等吧！虽然如此，但黄色的、奇特的、   
冷却的、苍白的灵魂突然萌发，   
玫瑰突然萌发。 

 

玫瑰突然萌发，一切事物重新开始。” 【2】

 

小丑突然停了下来。他抓起杰森的头发透过杰森脸上的多米诺面具神经质的发笑。“你提醒了我，你需要一口漂亮的棺材。不不不、不是灵船，显然木头不能满足你，纯银的棺材还是纯铁的棺材？你是吸血鬼还是亡灵？”

“我是红头罩。小丑。”杰森回以咯咯的笑声，他仰着脸直视小丑的双眼。

“真是无趣的孩子。”小丑突然失望的松开手远离杰森，他拄着撬棍立在杰森面前。

“知道我把那个......”小丑转了转眼珠，思索着什么，“哦——令咒，对，猜猜看我用令咒干了些什么？”

小丑青蓝色的手背上三条令咒已经消失不见，他的手上正拿着杰森身上的通讯器。

“来玩游戏吧！小蝙蝠？”

 

蝙蝠洞。

“你说小丑已经把令咒用光了？他用令咒干了什么？”红罗宾和神谕这几天来一直监控着整个哥谭就为了提防小丑做出什么过激的事来。

“第一条令咒如你当日所见，解放宝具用来对付你们。至于第二条......”

绿发的人偶遗憾的摇摇头“我只是一股意识，并不是这位英灵本身。小丑想要做的一件事让他感到非常不满，他的反抗抵消了第二条令咒，”

“英灵可以反抗令咒？”

“怎么说这幅躯壳也是神造的武器，对于一条令咒产生的效果还是可以反抗的。无论如何，杀死吉尔伽美什，是绝对不可能的。不被允许，也不能原谅！”

“你是恩奇都。”如果说一开始还对于英灵的身份有所疑惑的话，这次言谈间英灵吐露出的信息已经足以让蝙蝠侠确定这位找上门的英灵是哪一位。

吉尔伽美什史诗中的重要人物，神造的兵器，亦是王的挚友。

“无所谓，的确英灵是恩奇都无疑，但我是金固。”金固对于蝙蝠侠的话并没有否认，“按照你们现代人的话，就当我是一台机器里的第二套赝作系统吧。”

“金固神？提亚马特？神话是真的？”红罗宾想起史诗中带领魔兽为提亚马特征战的神。

金固有些意外，转动浅紫色的眸子的看了他一眼，“你们已经见过那两位实际上没什么用的女神，为什么还没有接受神话的存在？”

“毕竟这是神话之前的神话，按照巴比伦神话，在马杜克神战胜提亚马特之后才终结混沌开创天地，你们的存在简直是对生物进化论的讽刺。”红罗宾摊手。

“见识短浅啊，德雷克。”罗宾从一旁的高台上跳下来，他刚结束一轮巡逻，确保没人在这种情况下浑水摸鱼。“在我们义警的人生中又不是没有遇见过打破常理的事件了。你还守着那可悲的科学信仰？”

“科学是人类发展的动力，事实上即便是魔法也有通过科学解释的途径。”红罗宾转过身，对着电脑屏幕翻了个大白眼。

“神话已经落寞，人类只能按照自己的道路不断前进，可以转变可以改进但是不能回头。”金固好奇的观察着这个家族内兄弟们的相处模式，“原来兄弟之间的确会出现争吵啊。”

“只有我是父亲的孩子！”

“嗯哼，但我比你更早在这里又一席之地。”

“罗宾！”“红罗宾！”蝙蝠侠轻声呵止两个孩子。

“TT。”“如您所见。”

“但是你们都不会偷袭自己的兄弟，剖出他体内的动力源泉（圣杯）然后追杀他并扬言要肢解并撕碎他吧？”

“德雷克并不值得我这么做。”

“偷袭倒是有。”

“唔？”

“都停下！”蝙蝠侠阻止三人就这个话题深入下去，并深刻反省自己是不是真的在孩子的教育方面有所欠缺。

“不必担忧，蝙蝠侠。至少这样我倒是可以放心一点呢，毕竟得知自己的恩人拥有兄弟这种存在时我还在担心。”金固回忆起糟糕的过去，眉头深深的皱起，眼神晦暗。“还在考虑要不要保留一部分魔力来肃清。”

在你眼中兄弟到底是多糟糕的存在啊！在场的人类在心中同时想到。

“并不需要，金固先生。”万能的管家侠总是能在关键时刻出现，拯救语死早的蝙蝠侠。“家庭就是虽然我们会争吵，但我们依旧爱着对方并愿意为对方付出一切。”

老管家将托盘中的茶和咖啡分给所有人，年长者看着贯穿了自己几乎三分之二的生命的家人们，带着老年人的慈爱与包容。祥和又宁静的目光不卑不亢的注视着英灵。

“要我这个老人家来说，兄弟之间的确会有冲突争吵，但这些都不能使他们分开，他们必将在这些冲突之后相互理解相互扶持相互包容，一切都将使他们在危机真正来临时携手共进。”

这才是兄弟、是家。

 

“嘿！伙计们，虽然很不好意思打断你们，但是我接收到红头罩的信号了。”神谕将接收器打开，以便于所有人一会儿都可以听到红头罩的汇报。

“惊喜——小蝙蝠！”张狂的笑声快速冲散了蝙蝠洞中少有的温馨气息。

“Holy Shit！”神谕在电脑屏前取下通讯器大声发泄。但蝙蝠洞还是听到了她的咒骂。没有责备他。“就算不能杀了他，蝙蝠侠行行好，抽空像个法子不要让他再开口了。”

“嘿？小蝙蝠~我知道你在听，你知道的这个游戏好几年前我们就已经玩过啦，那时候我们都太年轻，输掉一次也不算什么。”

蝙蝠侠知道小丑说的是哪一次，蝙蝠洞内一片寂静。他的脸变得冷硬，蝙蝠侠一言不发的听小丑继续说下去，可怜的陶瓷杯子在发出一声细微的悲鸣后被阿福及时抢救下来。

“所以，既然小小鸟还在的话，就让我们读档重来好了！”

“时间有限，就来最简单的玩法吧，多数人——还是一个人！”

红罗宾和神谕立刻将注意力放在电脑屏幕前，他们要尽快找到小丑选定的潜在受害人。

没人想要玩游戏。去他的选择游戏。

“不过小蝙蝠好像没有邀请函呢哈哈哈哈，所以就请我的前英灵来代劳吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

金固站在蝙蝠侠一侧厌恶的皱眉，“原来是为了这个啊，还真是令人惊、讶！”

话虽是这么说，但从英灵的脸上一点也看不出惊讶的意思，反而失望站更大多数。

“果然还是和你一点也合不来，小丑。让身为兵器的我也感到厌恶的话，你还真是没有什么人类的价值。”

“正如你所说，我只是没有人类的价值而已。我亲爱的英灵。”小丑听到了金固的言语，狂笑着回答道。“你不是已经见识到了吗？”

 

通话结束，蝙蝠侠锐利的视线落在金固身上。

“还记得一开始你的问题吗？小丑把三枚令咒用在了哪里？最后一枚他命令我只能在告诉你去天空城的方法和告诉你他把装有‘人类之恶’的黑泥炸弹分别藏在城市哪几个地方之间回答一个。”英灵端庄美丽的脸上没有任何表情，就像是一个冷冰冰的机器，等待着蝙蝠侠做出最后的选择。令咒已经生效，在尽全力抵抗一枚令咒的效力后，恩奇都已经没办法违抗最后一枚令咒，，而因此才能占据主导地位掌控身躯的金固更做不到——尤其是这个命令里还包含着另一位的力量。

“额外在说上几句吧，这是我目前唯一能为你们做的。完成这个令咒的任务我就能帮助你们了；以及，这个命令是有时限的。”

 

小丑同自己的老对手打完招呼，绕着杰森转了一圈。杰森看到小丑对自己露出一个无声的，意味深长的笑，渐渐后退融入进了黑泥组成的阴影之中。唯一的光源直直的打在那个眼熟到无法遗忘的炸弹上。倒计时已经开始。

 

端坐于天空城高处的沙利叶再次张开双眼，黑泥已经侵入这座大型教堂最神圣的地方，属于“月之天使”的部分也成功被镇压在身体深处。

“看着吧，最终你会知道，你曾经的牺牲毫无意义，你还是会选择我，唯有更高智慧的生命才能为人类昭彰真理、偿报善恶。”

 

在哥谭城的几处不起眼的角落，黑曜石制成的巨大罐体上由一颗洁白的宝石紧紧锁死封口。银灰色的纹路从脆弱的宝石延伸整个罐体，抑制着内部蠢蠢欲动的浓稠液体。

安装在宝石两侧的炸弹同样也开始了倒计时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】爱伦·坡《乌鸦》它讲述的是一个关于男主人翁痛失所爱的故事。一个会说人类语言的乌鸦,来到一个刚刚失去心上致爱的男子身边。男子正竭尽全力使自己走出这情感的阴霾,但乌鸦的到来却更加加重了男子的无限伤感。任凭男子一再地反复询问,乌鸦的回复冷酷而让人绝望:永不复焉。这里是杰森故意用永不复焉和乌鸦来讽刺知更鸟之死和他的复生。
> 
> 【2】劳伦斯《灵船》探讨灵魂的死亡与超脱，有点佛系思想的感觉灵魂与肉体，跳出轮回......所谓未知生焉知死。照样是杰森抽出选段来皮一下×
> 
> 但我个人很喜欢“玫瑰突然萌发”这一句，但在我脑海中的意象更像是墓碑前哀悼的含苞待放的玫瑰突然在雨中绽放。像是生命吻了一个灵魂。
> 
> 多线发展，每一组英灵分开都自己的任务。但我会着重写主角组......


	15. 第十五幕：决意遍染大地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有直接写出蝙蝠侠的选择是因为我也不知道，就自由心证吧。毕竟真的很难说啊！（我是罪人。）

第十五幕：决意遍染大地

“如果蝙蝠侠做出选择后，理论上你就不再受令咒控制了吧？那样你是否能将第二条信息告诉我们？”红罗宾试图找出令咒的空子，达成双赢。

“那不重要。”金固怜悯的看着蝙蝠侠，并没有直接回答。

对于蝙蝠侠来说，和小丑交手这么多年，他的手段蝙蝠侠相当清楚。这个游戏，重要的不是答案，而是选择。

已经被辜负过一次的孩子，还是立誓要守护一生的城市。

这叫他如何开口？而通讯器的另一边和蝙蝠洞在场都静静的等着蝙蝠侠做判断。

“哦——亲爱的蝙蝠！时间不等人啊。滴答、滴答！”杰森蜷起身子，不再去注意透过通讯器会传来什么声音。

“请告诉我......”

“开什么玩笑！”属于吉尔伽美什的声音打断了蝙蝠侠近乎呓语般说出的话。“你这杂种，是在那本王寻开心吗？”

“什么？！”小丑的声音提高了几度，令在场的所有人不禁皱起眉头。

“哎呀呀，伟大的英、雄、王，您竟然没有参加战斗吗？我们还特意准备了这间特制的房屋呢，太可惜了、太可惜了。”

“不过，既然出现了就一切来玩游戏吧！”

“来做选择吧！最古之王！一座城，还是一个人。以王的名义下达裁决吧！Hahahahaha！英灵，来决定主人的生死！哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“你这家伙的笑声也让本王不满，记下来，这是你的另一条重罪。”吉尔伽美什不为所动，甚至是出离的冷静。“至于你的另一条罪名，试图擅自对王的臣下进行处决，做好承担冒犯王的后果了吗？！杂种！”

“你真是有愉悦王的天赋！这是需要作出选择的吗？毫无意义！那些家伙根本不在本王考虑的范围之内。”吉尔伽美什没有任何迟疑。

“但是——妄图要求王来做选择，真是无礼至极！”猩红的眼睛露出像蛇类一样的竖瞳，冰冷残酷的回绝小丑的要求。“王的行事何须一介凡骨的指染？！”

曾经在恩奇都有意无意的误导下，小丑和沙利叶都以为吉尔伽美什是以弓阶英雄王的身份现世，而英雄王持有的对界宝具毫无疑问可以终结圣杯战争，但消耗的魔力更为巨大，出于王的矜持，他们笃定英雄王并不会动用宝具来攻击，而依小丑建议创造的这间场景再现的房屋外则是由大量的黑泥组成的能够吞噬一切宝具直接攻击的防护罩，正是为了针对王之财宝巴比伦之门的最好选择。不管是蝙蝠侠的选择还是英雄王盛怒之下使用巴比伦之门进行狂轰滥炸所消耗的大量魔力无论哪一个，对于杰森来说都是危险的。正中沙利叶和小丑的下怀。

但这一切都建立在杰森召唤出的是近乎是刻薄无情，只把自己的基准作为绝对的准则的暴君吉尔伽美什王，而事实上，回应甚至是破天荒主动回应杰森·陶德的是与其前生有着更加深刻牵绊的贤王吉尔伽美什。

不管是命运也好还是因果也好，单就这一个原因就足以改变一切。

“听本王号令！全炮上膛！”巨大的城墙在整个庄园外升起，上百发特制的类似于大型弩箭的装置出现在城墙上，放眼望去绵延不尽的城墙上尽是这种超出人们对古代文明想象的武器！“崩坏的幻想？那种东西，4000年之前本王就想要这么做了！”

这是绝对魔兽战线时期，为了应对不断袭来的魔兽所创造出的魔法与手作工艺结合的产物，从乌鲁克城塞发起的远距离轰击。这并不仅仅是吉尔伽美什，还是生于神所在时代的所有乌鲁克的人民集结全部之力一起发出的惊人炮击。吉尔伽美什悲痛万分地将自己的收藏装填进弩中，交付于士兵们。

但这一次，由金星女神情亲贡献，曾经属于女神的王之财宝被毫不吝惜的作为武器的魔力驱动被装填进其中。没有魔力供应的后顾之忧，展开冠位魔术师特有的千里眼，吉尔伽美什轻而易举的锁定了需要进攻的目标。

金色的咒语环绕在吉尔伽美什身边，不断扩张。一切蓄势待发。

 

时间回到小丑与吉尔伽美什对峙的同时。

“御主，我们真的要听吉尔伽美什的安排吗？”顺着阿尔托莉雅冲天而起的宝具光芒成功与超人，阿尔托莉雅一组汇合的迪卢木多很快就从阿尔托莉雅口中获得了新的情况。

“咦？贤王阁下让我找准用宝具攻击上方的光柱？”迪卢木多抬头看着维系城堡与月亮的光柱，乍一看着光柱像是一道由魔力组成的光线，但接近之后才发现，这是由无数光点像逆行的流星一般上行留下的尾光。在它们四周一定有一道无形的屏障。

“在我们分散之前，吉尔伽美什是这么跟我说的。”阿尔托莉雅点头肯定。“想必御主也听到了吧？”

超人承认了阿尔托莉雅的说法，“但我不明白这样做有什么意义。我们还没跟蝙蝠侠联系上，如果有帮助的话，我们把握会更大一些。”

“来不及了！他已经出手了！”阿尔托莉雅有所感知的抬头。

远处出现众多宝具反应，有人用相当野蛮实用的方式将高等级的宝具发射出来，朝着一个固定的方向飞去！能近乎无限度的拿宝具当做魔力源输出的只有吉尔伽美什的宝库！

 

 

完全姿态显现的贤王吉尔伽美什出现在城墙外，红色的眼瞳猛然睁开，盘旋在身边的金色符文的消散就像是一个信号。“仔细看好吧！杂种！这就是本王的答案！”

就用这至高的宝藏给他们见识一下乌鲁克的守备！本王的决意遍染大地！『王之号炮（Melammu·Dingir）』！

毫无例外，所有的炮火准确的在众多建筑中找到小丑藏身的那栋建筑，黑泥翻涌汇聚形成一道黑色的泥柱与这些被发射出来的宝具对抗。

此时由阿尔托莉雅先行清除的大量黑泥使泥柱升起的同时削减了其他地方黑泥的覆盖量，为迪卢木多清理出一条接近光柱的道路。

机会！

“你们这些英灵还真是特立独行。以令咒的名义，迪卢木多·奥迪那，使用宝具。”卢瑟在飞机上同样目睹着巨大的金色弓矢与漆黑泥柱的碰撞，攻击吞噬，此消彼长。从一开始所有的一切都在你的意料之中吗？吉尔伽美什王。根本不给任何人插手的机会。真是小看这群英灵了。

“是！”两把魔枪上缠着的布条消失，露出枪身上的繁杂的魔纹。“就让你见识一下在下的绝技吧！”

全盛时态的枪兵在恢复光洁的毫无黑泥阻碍的岩壁屋顶之间跳跃，快速接近了最高的屋顶。

“我想你需要一些我的帮助。”超人毫不费力的跟上迪卢木多极高的移动速度，人间之神悬浮在半空，双手交叠在一起，做出一个托举的动作。

迪卢木多欣然接受了同伴的支援，高高跃起再由超人的协助下再次借力成功抵达目的地。这是整座天空城的制高点，甚至是照亮整个天空城的光源目前也在迪卢木多的脚下，整座纯白的城，不远处交战正酣的污黑与灿金的碰撞，在远处是灯火辉煌的哥谭城人间天上形成一道奇异的风景。很快一红一黄两朵蔷薇在此盛开。

贯穿！『破魔的红蔷薇（Gáe Dearg）』！『必灭的黄蔷薇（Gáe Buidhe）』！

“咔嚓！”清脆如玻璃脆响，无形的光幕被红蔷薇划开，具有诅咒属性的黄蔷薇紧接着阻止了光幕的修复。被迫汇聚在一处巡游的光点烟花般散裂，循着特有的轨迹坠落在地面上雨水般融进土壤中。

 

一道紧急通讯插入。

“蝙蝠侠！我是康斯坦丁！不管你们做了什么，抓紧时间！”康斯坦丁的声音突然出现在蝙蝠洞的频道。“就在刚才，包围在天空城周围的屏障消失了，被吸收的灵魂也在大量的溢散，这都说明沙利叶的力量被削弱了！”

“还有，沙利叶是两位一体的存在，但按照之前你告诉我的沙利叶面对红头罩时的状态，作为天使那一面的沙利叶是站在我们这一边的。而恶属性的沙利叶索然不知道他具体的目的是什么，但一定和他收集的灵魂有关，况且既然一开始的目标就是红头罩的话他举行圣杯战争的目的就是为了拖延时间收集灵魂，实际上在这几天里有不少人因为灵魂缺失陷入昏迷之中。现在不管怎样灵魂流逝都阻止了沙利叶的计划，你们要尽快抓住时间，让月之天使重新占据主导，不要考虑消灭天使，而是消灭恶！”

蝙蝠侠听完康斯坦丁的报告，转身看向一直没有说话的金固。“请告诉我小丑藏匿炸弹的地方，由红罗宾以及罗宾代为接收这项信息。”

“那么请跟我来，我会尽力帮助你们。”令咒达成的条件触发，金固彻底脱离小丑的掌控，冰冷的脸上终于有了鲜活的表情。

“明白。”红罗宾从电脑面前转头。轻轻敲了敲耳朵里的通讯器，“红罗宾上线。”

“可别托后腿了，红罗宾。”罗宾快速做好再次出发的准备。

“作为前辈这句话同样送给你，罗宾。”

“不必紧张，男孩们。猛禽小队时刻为你们提供支援。”神谕敲击键盘的声音似乎从不停歇，但这样的背景音对于蝙蝠家族来说是一种坚定后援的象征。

“请相信那位王，蝙蝠侠。”临走时金固突然开口，“也请详细你自己。这一切都是命运使然，为的就是弥补所有的遗憾。”

 

“蝙蝠侠上线。通知正义联盟，目前哥谭在场的英雄，目前可以登上目标。拥有远程攻击手段的全力协助英灵消灭黑色污泥，其他人负责维护秩序，我们需要清场。绿灯侠，继续保持，不要让无关人有机会靠近，闪电侠负责援助绿灯侠。”

蝙蝠侠再次调试身上的装备，“阿福，准备蝙蝠飞机。我要到那上面去。”

管家早就有所准备，“请和杰森少爷安全归来。”

“我不会再迟到一次。”

吉尔伽美什已经指引出红头罩的所在，并清除了最大的障碍，现在蝙蝠侠要做的就是带回自己的孩子。

 

在英灵与英雄们连绵不绝的攻击下黑泥以肉眼可见的速度消减下去，同时属于吉尔伽美什王指引的攻击也到了尾声，最终残存的少量黑泥被绿灯军团的成员关在了能力构成的隔离间中，随即在超人的热视线和两位英灵的攻击下彻底消灭。

“还不够，没有找到圣杯的话......还是会有黑泥出现。”阿尔托莉雅并没有放松下来，没有黑泥的干扰她试图寻找圣杯的所在地。

“凡事都要一步一步来，小丫头。”吉尔伽美什出现在众人面前。

“等愣着干什么！太迟钝了！只是稍微领先了一步而已！杂种们，这就开始得意忘形了吗？都给本王做好准备！等下一步的命令！”

“你都做了些什么啊？贤王！”阿尔托莉雅早就意识到吉尔伽美什有所准备，但并未想道这一次竟是算好了全局。

“哼，觊觎本王的臣子在前，又妄图端坐于本王之上，这已经是宣战了，本王自然要率领民众迎战才是。”

“我才不会成为你的子民！”骑士王反驳道。

“唔，那就姑且接受他国的外交，允许你们支援作战好了。”

“吉尔伽美什！”

 

 

“呼——好累！”位于天空城最底层的夜翼和贞德正按照突然出现的女神艾蕾什基伽勒的要求在在地面上绘出巨大的图案。

手执长枪的女神罕见的收起天舟，站在地面上督促着两人的工作。她手中的枪散发出的热度温暖了冷寂的地面，成为唯一的光源与热源。“这是阵地做成必要的一部分，毕竟不是属于乌鲁克的地方想要完美的使用冥府的力量还是有些吃力的啦！而且，虽然不知道那个吉尔伽美什打算干什么，在大事上听他的还是没问题的！”

“之前还以为你们的关系不是很好呢......”几番折腾下来终于完成任务的主从两人围拢在艾蕾什基伽勒身边，贞德拄着旗子稍作休息后说道。

“自然是十分、讨厌他！可恶的吉尔伽美什——欺骗冥府的女主人，真是胆大妄为！”

“说起来，吉尔伽美什提到我家小翅膀是他的臣民，那你为什么又说他是你的神官呢？”夜翼看着突然陷入愤怒与懊悔的女神，试图转移话题。

有谁能拒绝露出灿烂的格雷森式微笑的夜翼呢？少女女神不自然的偏过头，“既、既然你诚心诚意的想我请教，看在还有些时间要打发的份上我就告诉你好啦！”

“事情是这样的......”


	16. 第十六幕：生死轮回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被最近的新刊捶出一口老血，在脑海里飞快的改了个be的大纲……所幸是这么长时间给了我冷静的时间(´-ι_-｀)这一章算是he和be的分界线吧，后续怎么走的话，大概是he占上风罢。我后悔放弃一开始法外者版本的主线大纲了

第十六幕：生死轮回  
“你应该知道，在吉尔伽美什还是暴君的时候，他带回了自己的半身恩奇都。有了他在，吉尔伽美什王收敛了不少。在一次寻访中，恩奇都带回来一个小鬼决定要教导他。”  
“那个人就是小翅膀？”  
“小翅膀？早在之前我就想说了，这种称号说出去要让那些被他战胜的人听见了还不要羞愤的自我了结？吉尔伽美什怎么可能容忍一个小鬼整日占据自己的半身的时间？那家伙用最严苛的标准来对待他、如果无法完成任务就只有死路一条。唉，现在想想那时候应该是我最有机会的时候吧？但是尚未打磨成形的宝石那时的我能不能看上还是一回事。”  
“嘛，总之托恩奇都的福，不管是他的教导还是对吉尔伽美什任性的制裁，小家伙总算成功的长大了，如愿成为王身边最出色的侍从、战士。”  
女神的眼神穿过四周混沌的迷雾，拨开笼罩在久远的乌鲁克王国上的迷雾，壁画上的故事变得清晰生动。“......在王的震怒中，只有一人请求出征。如若五日之内不能将那狂妄之辈的头带回来，那你也只能将头带回乌鲁克。王如此下达命令。那人用一日前往、一日出战、一日又返回王城。他带着敌将的头颅踏入王的宴席，以此换来赏赐的美酒，他的导师恩奇都展露出欣慰的笑容，自此王身侧的侍卫只此一人。  
是谁如同骁勇的狼头统领王的军队？让胆敢侵犯王的领土的野蛮之辈都成为狼首荣光的战绩？是王身边缄默的侍从、由天之锁恩奇都教导并将忠诚献于王的战士。他的弓箭从不落空，他的刀戟受血的洗礼......”  
“虽然后来就被任性的王一句话打发去当神官啦！但是不得不说，他还是当神官更顺眼一些。一视同仁的尊敬生命，毫不偏颇。这就是属于冥府最好的神官！在死亡面前，没有什么特权可言。”女神支着下巴回忆着。  
“所以就忍不住出手啦，将他提前带到回了冥界。毫无意外的被恩奇都带着吉尔伽美什追来冥界讨伐了，还被迫签订了协约，在你的小翅膀下一次死亡之前，冥界不得擅自出手将他带回。”  
“但是！谁会知道发生那样的事情？一切都是那个家伙送来圣杯的错！出现了特异点之后，因为特异点造成的死亡在特异点被修正后会以其他合理的方式判定死亡，直接被抑制力送往轮回，我没有插手权利的啦！就这样，轮回一直在继续可再次死亡的条件却一直没法实现，一眨眼就这么多年过去了。”  
“再次声明！我是不会放弃实行契约的权利的。”艾蕾什基伽勒竖起一根手指，指向夜翼强调着。  
“人世间明显不再适合他的理念，唯有在冥府他才能贯彻决意。”这已经不是单靠审判者的威仪与责任就能偿报善恶的年代，人们有不少方法可以强迫正义低头。人类进化到如今的地步却还要要依靠信仰来感知正义的存在也真是可悲。活着无法伸张，只好安慰自己善恶到头终有报，人死后自有因果报应，这辈子的欠下的“债”竟然只能靠下辈子来偿还——  
所以今生只好吞下泪水，背负痛苦咬牙祈祷自己活的更为长久好去诅咒谁的死亡？  
“别开玩笑了，死亡不是一种极端。正如它不该被滥用的同时也不应被拒绝。”

“那么，杰森的复活也是冥府......？”  
“不是。”坚决的否认。  
“在魔兽战线后期的时候......所有人都投入了最终的战斗，他也不例外，再次领导残余的军队与魔兽作战，鉴于他之前作为神官在吉尔伽美什寻找仙草时一直维护乌鲁克的秩序有序运行，以及应对乌鲁克危机时毫无懈怠的出色表现，吉尔伽美什那个时候将可以救人一命的宝物赏赐给了他，大概是希望他能活下去吧，虽然早就有乌鲁克将无一人生还的觉悟但是吉尔伽美什那家伙还真是不肯向命运低头。”  
“但是谁知道会出现那样的事呢？虽然没有直接目睹，但也能推断出来，并没有战死，而是被改造成了新人类的模样——变成了拉赫穆。”  
“后来怎么样我也不清楚了，拉赫穆作为特异点的产物势必会在特异点修复后消失，那么那件宝物也就没有用武之地了，他并没有因受重伤而死亡，只是因为是不该存在之物从一开始就被判定不该存在。从被同化的那一刻起，真正历史中的他就已经寿终正寝了。正常的死亡受规则的保护，即便是王的宝物也无能为力。就这样，这宝物随着吉尔伽美什的承诺和他的灵魂一同轮回，直到它真正的发挥作用，在受重伤而自身又有生的欲望之时。”  
“要是说为什么会按你们说的那样惨烈的方式复活，大概和如今的世界与神代、魔法这类的分隔太远的缘故吧。”  
......

 

“所以这就是我活回来的原因？还有人说我是从月亮上掉下里的呢。”杰森在目睹了小丑变泥柱，以及蝙蝠侠从天而降看到熟悉的屋内建筑后就反应过激一样抱着自己就往蝙蝠机上跑的双重惊吓后，就又从贤王口中获知了另一个大炸弹。  
“说起来为什么会这个时候谈这个话题啊？”蝙蝠飞机内的通讯频道是外放的，杰森可是眼看着蝙蝠侠已经快把操纵杆给凹变形了。如果是漫画的话，杰森猜自己也许可以看见浓重的黑气围绕着蝙蝠侠而对话框里肯定满是“这都是我的错。”这样一句话。  
征用了超人的通讯器的贤王，在另一边不断战斗的同时不耐烦的回答着，黑泥不在以液体的形态出现，而是变幻出影从者来阻止众人进入主城。“因为是时候让你知道了。唔、真是污染王的眼睛！操控这些污物的人简直毫无审美可言！开火开火开火开火！”  
“听好了，就像本王说的那样，你本该依靠王之财宝复活，但治愈的途中你这家伙又被不知道是哪个杂种遗留下来的破池子给浸了脑子。”  
“因此修复并不完全，剩下的力量就被用来召唤——”  
“大错特错！”吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫的打断了杰森的推测。“如果不是本王愿意，你以为能轻易让本王驾临么？哪怕是一开始的确借助了你的力量，但本王也绝对不会收回赏赐给臣子的东西！只好勉为其难的换个魔力源，不然你以为为何本王会选择消耗魔力较少的年少时期出现？维系契约更换魔力源可都是要本王费心费力的！消耗的还是本王的财宝啊混账！”  
“什么——”  
“竟然让本王使用那种绿色的像被伊什塔尔糟蹋过的贡品一样的魔力源，如果这样你都活不下去的话还是老老实实待在艾蕾什基伽勒的枪牢里不要出来好了！”  
通讯被对方强行掐断，一头雾水的杰森本能的有一种不详的预感，就好像当初一句话就被派去做了神官一般。  
——肯定要出事。虽然不会是什么坏事，但绝对会是突如其来、令人措手不及的那种事情发生。说不好会和萨拉路池的力量有关……  
杰森清楚自己的身体发生的变化，这些年来依靠萨拉路池带来的“便利”和副作用都在缓慢消退:异于常人的恢复力与附着在灵魂上的愤怒。他时不时的也会考虑，如果这股力量消逝他会不会也跟着死去？要说实话，杰森倒是希望这样，不然他也不会凭借着自己优于常人的恢复力满世界、宇宙的造作。  
“老头子，我要提前留遗嘱——”杰森的通讯器被小丑收走后就一直没能拿回来，目前唯一能接收他的诉求的只有蝙蝠侠。  
“闭嘴。”  
蝙蝠侠稳稳的驾驶飞机，影从者发现空中的飞行物后，一部分转移目标誓要将其击落。蝙蝠机在空中盘旋躲避，甚至完美的做了一次眼镜蛇机动，还成功掩护地上的攻击数次，冷静地进行反击。  
“听着，这可事关重大。”杰森隐隐意识到吉尔伽美什要干什么了。真正治愈自己，让杰森·陶德死而复生的力量还存留在体内，唯一阻碍它发挥作用的是萨拉路池。只要消耗尽这萨拉路池的力量，剩余的……还会继续。唯一要做的就是满足要求——濒死且有着求生的欲望。  
唯一要赌的就是消耗萨拉路的力量与那件王财的力量是否足以相互抵消。并不是百分之百的把握，他有太多伤是依靠萨拉路池治好的，没人知道池水退去后自己的身体是否还撑得住。  
“或许还有我愿不愿意活下来。”内心深处杰森在犹豫，死而复生本来就是个错误。他又想起那件制服，还有死亡带来的舒适安慰的长眠。

“闭嘴。”依旧是蝙蝠侠式的冷硬回答。  
不想听，因为可以料到他会说什么，所以一个单词也不想听。  
不知道该怎样告诉他，只好用以前最有用的做法，命令他不要再说下去。如果这孩子还是他的罗宾的话，小鸟会愤怒的炸起羽毛；会气鼓鼓的转过身去。然后拉长腔调，那语气会有些像阿福。“好吧——老大，我都听你的。”  
然后他就会听蝙蝠侠的命令来办事，哪怕不愿意，但从不会违背。这样蝙蝠侠命令他不要死，杰森就不会死。  
谎言。理智幻化成布鲁斯的模样冷淡的嘲讽。你知道这没什么作用，你的孩子就要从你怀中溜走了。  
布鲁斯抱着那孩子年幼的身躯放进棺材里。  
那天下雨了吗？在那湿漉漉的泥土下他是否听到知更鸟的叫声？  
“蝙蝠侠？B？”  
“老头子？”  
“布鲁斯——”杰森的声音近在耳边。  
他刚刚救回自己的孩子，但他转头就要交代自己的遗嘱。  
他不会听的，等把他带回家蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯就会安排最好的医疗检测，分两次告诉这个异想天开的孩子他根本用不上遗嘱，这个玩笑过分到会让阿福克扣掉两周的小甜饼。  
“求你了，父亲。不要再埋葬我。火化，然后——”  
“扑通”

我可以叫您父亲吗？  
年幼的孩子望着自己的导师，他漫不经心的把头偏向一边，可回头时眼中深藏着期待，那时的他们吵架又和好，像父子一般。  
但他不是那个孩子的父亲，他怎么能像个小偷一样偷走这个孩子的人生之后又夺走他的父亲？  
没有父亲会让自己的孩子跟着蝙蝠侠打击犯罪，过早的让一个孩子看见这个社会的黑暗。他本可以资助这个孩子，然后杰森会有一个光明美好的未来，但是他把这个孩子拘束在身边，理由是控制未来的犯罪。  
……  
迪克来到庄园时已经足够大，比起父子他们更像朋友，忘年交。而杰森来时太小了，一个警惕的小鬼头，失去了家人的庇护独自挣扎着生存不愿意相信任何人。  
他发自内心的愿意亲近他，看着他长大参与他的人生然后目睹他长成参天大树。  
可就算是和迪克他们之间就爆发出如此多的矛盾，如果不是这份夜间职业，或许他们就老死不相往来。他能当好一个父亲吗？

算啦，开玩笑的。  
得不到回答，那孩子语焉不详的结束了谈话，不久他们离开哥谭，杰森去找自己的母亲去了。

说起来，一开始到底是因为罗宾不听话而感到愤怒还是因为你的知更鸟要找到自己的妈妈飞走了？

在安葬自己的孩子后，蝙蝠侠静默的看着展示柜中的制服，布鲁斯在心中崩溃的大哭。

“……Yes。”  
太晚了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不管，就当我写的是蝙蝠侠ooc了。暴躁版的老爷吓坏我了。  
> 补刀:“太晚了”有三个意思。“yes”有两个意思。  
> 溜走——


	17. 野狗的生存法则（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实在很惭愧，完全没能力展现英雄们的精彩，毕竟活着的站在时代前端的人才能推动世界的发展。完全让贤王又劳心劳力了一次......就这样还真不甘心。我会尽力把最后两章写的漂亮些的。

第十七幕：野狗的生存法则（上）

狗和猫不一样，尤其是野狗野猫。

有些野狗自认为自己跟野猫一样不会相信任何人靠自己也能潇潇洒洒的活下去，但警惕一点的野狗依旧是野狗。不过是驯服的过程麻烦些罢了，最后他们还是会一心一意的跟着你走下去。

 

蝙蝠侠不知道自己是怎样将蝙蝠机降落在平台上，又是怎样抱着自己孩子的身体与其他人会面的。尽管在英灵的帮助下影从者并没有对参见战斗的超级英雄们造成太大的伤害，但依旧阻碍了众人前进的步伐，数次超人想要强行突破，都被附着在大门上的黑泥挡了回去。

蝙蝠侠的到来让众人为之振奋的同时也都注意到了他怀中了无生息的红头罩。去掉头罩后的哥谭地下的无冕之王年轻的不像话。

那就是个孩子，像是在大学忙忙碌碌准备步入社会的，介于在青年与成人之间的却让父母意识还把他当做孩子的模样。

有一瞬间超人几乎分不清究竟是蝙蝠侠还是红头罩失去的心跳，那实在是太微弱了。

“对野狗来说，只要有人对他好，他就会老老实实跟着你，把一切都交给你。哪怕之后每一次你把他叫回来只是为了踢一脚就赶走，野狗也会眼巴巴跑回来。”

吉尔伽美什只是淡漠的向这边看了一眼就转头继续投入战斗，金色的涟漪中发射出的不再是铺天盖地的宝具而是数只细小的魔杖，作为魔杖的支配者，吉尔伽美什毫不费力的就让魔杖依照自己的意愿攻击敌人，并不是神秘有华丽的魔法，简单干脆也十分强悍。

冷酷的王，说出的话语从来不会委婉。  
“所以不要随随便便对野狗太好，最好一开始就踢他一脚，这样以后他也会懂得保护自己，会跑的远远的。”

 

“你还没有消失。”蝙蝠侠似乎没有丝毫的失控，他的大脑仍理性的工作着，他还是那个打不垮的黑暗骑士。

超人深知自己的搭档并不像表面上看起来的那样震惊，超人试图靠近蝙蝠侠，但被后者一个眼神制止。

“你这家伙，还不错嘛。”贤王难得正眼看向蝙蝠侠，这个男人——蝙蝠侠，该说他是强大还是可怕的好？“当人当成这样，也有你的。如果有天堂那种玩意还存在的话搞不好你还会升天呢。”

 

开什么玩笑，我满身罪恶。如果不是时候不对的话，蝙蝠侠说不定会在心里笑上一笑。

“继续负重前行吧，本王倒是很期待你的结局。”吉尔伽美什露出恶意的微笑，施舍般的再次开口。“既然本王还没有消失那就说明一件事，那条野狗还活着。不过......有些事情只有他才能解决。”

“杰森不是野狗。”蝙蝠侠从喉咙中发出嘶哑的声音。

“哦？你们倒是有几分相似。不过，不是野狗的话，为何只在需要他时才想起他？作为本王的家犬时他还有一座神庙当住处呢。”吉尔伽美什似乎打定主意要狠狠刺激蝙蝠侠一次。

“吉尔伽美什！”阿尔托莉雅将手中的剑重重贯在地上，锋利的剑尖穿透地面。“没必要对待一位险些失去儿子的父亲如此过分！”

迪卢木多并没有直接说什么但他的表情说明他同样并不赞同吉尔伽美什的做法。“哪怕分离，家人之间的爱也是存在的。”

 

“超人，请你将红头罩送往蝙蝠洞。”蝙蝠侠无动于衷，转身向超人交代着，“便士一会照顾他。”

“没那个必要，你没发现吗？那些杂种是冲着他来的。”吉尔伽美什扬起下巴，手中的巨斧挥起，将不知何时冲过来的影从者击杀。

“切。太慢了！沙利叶。不过还是姑且给你称赞吧，挣扎的还算漂亮。”

 

依旧是三声钟响，皓月辉光落下。生命的涓涓细流带走一切污物。紧接着违背人类物理常识在整座天空城、现在可以毫不犹豫的叫它天空教堂之间巡游，最后又上升回到皓月。

“不管怎样，感谢诸位。”月之天使推开紧闭的门扉。羽翼张开又收敛，安静的伫立在门后。

巨大的王座取代圣象出现在门的尽头，两边的座椅上安静地坐着不少灵魂，他们有的安详如沉入梦乡，有的扭曲如深处地狱。

蝙蝠侠注意到不少熟悉的身影，多多少少都是在黑门监狱和阿卡姆备案的人。

 

“请进吧，时间紧迫，趁着另一个我还没有占据主导，让我来讲述前因后果。”沙利叶的声音隐隐带有回声，听起来遥远飘忽。

 

 

事情要追溯到他的死亡。说来奇怪，人类会将天使的雕像立在坟墓前守护，这和我没什么关系，但属于他的天使眼睛的部分被人恶意涂抹了污物。大概是为了嘲讽吧，类似于——神都是盲目的。之类的话？在那之前我并没有在乎。

正如你们所知，这微妙的和沙利叶的邪眼产生联系，漫长的时光里我突然成为一个死去多人人类的守护天使。更惊讶的是他从轮回之中，掉了下来。哪怕在我等不在插手人类的一切后仅仅作为轮回的看护人，这么长时间以来，这也是绝无仅有。

此时贤王轻蔑的冷哼一声，表示自己的赏赐的宝物怎么可能会被区区一条河流阻碍。

我本该将他带回。但那时，属于恶魔的那部分我开口了，“以他的死活作为下一个千年由哪个我作为主导的赌注。”

我并不抱希望他能活下去。

他只是苏醒并没有痊愈。

结果我输了。

出于好奇或是随便什么原因，我们跟随着他经历了许多。他的思考也是我们的疑惑——人类的法律并没有荣耀真理，总有公正的目光触及不到的地方。

我的职责是保证人的灵魂不受罪的玷污。我是灵魂的复仇者。一瞬间另一个我诞生了极端的想法，而令我们都措手不及的是某种存在回应了这个愿望。

“圣杯——”英灵们瞬间找到关键。那代替王冠高悬于王座上的是何物？正是“万能的许愿机”！

之后的计划就是这样，依靠圣杯创造这座圣城，引导灵魂至月球。作为月球的守护者，在哪里我的权能是最大的，但凡被我接收的灵魂就会回到我的庇佑之下。久而久之，人类的轮回又回回归神秘消逝之前的过程。就像你们人类说的那样，活着干了什么，哪怕死了也会偿还。我即是最后的正义。

但这并不容易，我们需要人类的同意。只要一个就好。那个人就是意外挣脱轮回规则的杰森·陶德。我们需要他的回答、他的选择。这可不好解决，至少在打算坚决贯彻这个计划的那个我看来。一个拥有酒神因子的人类看到了停留在人间苦恼的“我”，大笑着表示自己可以解决问题。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！想解决这个问题？很简单，这些小秘密只有小丑叔叔知道~”沙利叶回忆起那个自称小丑的人禁不住皱起眉头，那种尖锐的纯粹是恶意组成的微笑。

“只要让他对小蝙蝠失望就好了，只要可怜的小狗狗再被抛弃一次，可怜的小家伙就彻底能离开我的小蝙蝠了。”

唯一的条件是开启圣杯战争，给他一点乐子，就是唯一的报酬。

目前大部分真相都已经揭开。

“但是我们仍不知道黑泥，此世一切之恶为何会出现在圣杯中。”

小丑将圣杯污染了。混乱而无序的意志和“我”那种扭曲的对人了的爱。恶从不缺乏催生的温床。对“我”来说，这只不过是另一种天启罢了。

 

 

底部空间：

“爱着人类？怎么会有人，啊不是，有神这样爱人类啊！”完成阵地做成的艾莉什基嘉勒在回忆中突然提起沙利叶的所作所为可能和曾经的自己一样，完全是出于对人类的喜爱。

“这有什么啊？当时的情况下与其去和那种强大的家伙冲突最好的办法就是将人类完全收容进冥府了吧？哪怕死掉但灵魂还是会被我保护的好好的。我可是冥府的女神，用这种办法来爱人也是本能。”将灵基提升到极致的艾莉什基嘉勒提起手中精致的笼子摇了摇，其中似是微光又像是鬼火的存在闪烁了几次。

“我能想到，也是能做到的唯一的保护你们的方法。虽然最后还是被说服啦，但是我不会后悔哦？我就是这样爱着人类的，哪怕不被理解也好，我就是这样的女神啊！”

“对于灵魂的复仇者沙利叶来说，听到那么多含恨而死的灵魂在耳边哀嚎着实不是什么好体验吧？又不能当做从来没有来过一样老老实实守在月亮上。总该做些什么才好。”

“但是，神是没有爱这种感情的。无论是复仇也好，囚禁也好，这都是我们觉得该这么做罢了，千百年来我们也都是这么坚持的。只是，只有被人类承认，那才算的上是爱。”冥府的女主人望着四周渐渐散开的雾气，就在之前那些灵魂渐渐随着钟声消失。空荡荡的地下空间除了两位英灵，一位御主之外竟然没有任何存在。

“人类已经抛弃神，大步的向远方前进了。不管神再做些什么都是多余的。”

“啊——打住打住！关键时候不能想太多！会掉链子的！”很快，艾蕾什基伽勒就从回忆中挣脱，“做好准备！你们也要去真正的战场了。”

“我已经等不及了。”夜翼同贞德对视一眼，点头道。

“许久不曾登场的金星女神降临！这次就勉强让你们打次便车吧。”女神伊什塔尔出现，天舟带着三人冲破上层坚实的地面回到上层地面。

 

 

天空城中心

“嘻嘻、嘻嘻嘻嘻，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！终于剧情走到了终章！让我们来真正治愈这个世界吧。为什么要这么严肃？来吧，大家一起笑——起来！”小丑的声音从圣杯中传来，黑泥再次倾泻汇聚成巨大的泥柱，上面露出小丑的脸。

“真是......区区杂种，还真能吠啊！”小丑也好，圣杯也好，哪一个都不是好解决的。尤其是两者合二为一的时候更是大灾难级别的。

吉尔伽美什少见的露出富有侵略性的眼神，他走近自己的臣子，石板书不轻不重的敲在他头上。

“给本王起来！这是你再次征战的时刻！为我效忠！献上生命也在所不惜！”

神官从一场噩梦中醒来，梦中他与怪物战斗到最后一刻，最后还是力竭被拖回他们的巢穴。变成怪物的梦真不是什么好的睡眠伴侣。

“好久不见，吉尔伽美什陛下。”

“践踏王的花园的仇敌就在眼前，不要浪费时间，本王忙的很。”

与此同时，原本协助红罗宾和罗宾拆除危险物品的恩奇都再次出现在沙利叶身边。

“感谢你的支援，沙利叶。我如约完成了你的条件。接下来请你协助我。”恩奇都并没有和挚友吉尔伽美什做任何交谈，两人只是一瞬的目光交汇后便再次将视线放在前方。

“我无法主动攻击，这是之前与小丑的契约，那么就由我来作为你的魔力提供者。”沙利叶睁开双眼，再次披上漆黑的外袍。

“很好很好，冤大头来了，冤大头来......咳咳，不对，让我们为和平而战吧！”女神似乎说了什么奇怪的话语.......

“请让我们协助你们，御主！”全副武装的英灵们像自己的御主发出邀请。

“励精图治啊，杂种们。虽然这次本王的现界是特殊的，但关键还是要看你。”吉尔伽美什王看向自己往日的臣子，语气难得缓和下来。不过是短暂在再遇，但有一点那个小姑娘说对了，时间带来的奇迹的确让人大吃一惊。

“那么，恕我僭越了。王。”行礼，脱去手套后，完好无损的手背上令咒闪耀着光辉。

“我们也不能落后啊，蝙蝠侠。”超人转头看向自己的搭档，看到自己的搭档精神稳定下来后安心的伸手拍着他的肩膀。

蝙蝠侠定定的看着前方自己的孩子，通讯器内神谕罗宾等人正联合声讨之前自己不负责任的掐掉通话的行为。

“稍等，蝙蝠侠，我们马上支援。”

你从不是孤身一人。布鲁斯老爷。阿福看透一切的目光似乎又注视着他。

“你刚才是不是笑了？B？”

“......正义联盟，出发。”不管怎样，最后他都会带自己的孩子回家。现在是搬开最后一块绊脚石的时候。


	18. 野狗的生存法则（中）

第十八幕：野狗的生存法则（中） 

这是一场持久的战斗。小丑的目的极为明确，就是突破天空城的禁锢将浑浊的恶意倾倒向整个哥谭。

“沙利叶，你能坚持多久？”天空城中的建筑在大面积的消失。很快，除了众人汇聚的建筑物外再无其他，四周是杰森梦中曾见过的河流与纯白的荒芜。

“收缩范围后勉勉强强可以继续下去。”沙利叶赤脚站在污泥之中，灵魂悬挂在他伸展的羽翼上以避免被黑泥侵蚀。

“完全无法接近！”金星女神射出的箭矢尽数被吞噬。“真是的！这种家伙比之前遇到的魔神柱还要糟糕！我受不了了！”女神升起天舟，依照女神的职权，剥夺金星的力量，将整颗星球作为概念化的武器装填进天舟也是天弓马安娜之中！这正是由天空向大地发起的进攻，昭示着战争女神冷酷无情的一面。

“要跳跃了哦，马安娜！打开大门吧！”天舟前张开一道大门，将女神传送至金星。

吉尔伽美什似乎是早就预料的样子但依旧相当苦恼，“这女人的暴躁脾气还一点没变。就不能动动她那快要锈蚀的脑子吗？”

“需要我击杀那位捣乱的女人吗？”虽然是询问的语气，但恩奇都的天之锁完全已经蓄力待命。

所有人都停下来等待着伊什塔尔的宝具生效，蝙蝠侠眉头紧紧皱起，但他的目光不在吉尔伽美什、恩奇都或是伊什塔尔任何一个人身上。

有些地方不对经。最伟大的侦探不相信直觉但也不会忽视任何一处微妙的怪异之处。整个故事并没有被完善，其中仍缺少一环。圣杯，小丑这两者之间的关联仅仅是沙利叶说的那样就太不稳定了，他们之间应该存在着一种更为稳固的做够让这两人合二为一的因果。

沙利叶沙利叶沙利叶......杰森？

权能，沙利叶——灵魂的......复仇者。

遥远的天空之上，女神将星辰捧在手中。金星的力量被概念抽取，女神毫不犹豫的将这颗金色的星球传投入自己的弓中。天舟被张开到极致。

“呵呵，这可是你的光荣哦？这就是我的全部力量——！击碎吧，『山脉震撼明星之薪』！”

光柱从侧方的天空降下，准确的冲向圣杯，紧接着数到赤色洪流撕裂大地将圣杯包围。

真是疯狂的女人。虽然只是概念提取但将一颗星球整个发射出去，这是怎样可怕的想法？

小丑疯狂的尖叫，随即开始大笑。

“没有奏效吗？御主请做好准备，我要再次解放宝具！”魔力放出蓄势待发，誓约胜利之剑再次开始聚集力量。紧要关头超人缓缓落地全力支持阿尔托莉雅的魔力供给。

“等等。”

“B？！”

“沙利叶，杰森在哪里？”蝙蝠侠并没有过多的解释，他将问题的矛头对向沙利叶。

“他不在哪里吗？”沙利叶扬起下巴指向一直护卫在吉尔伽美什身边的战士。

“那不是我的杰森。”蝙蝠侠没有回头。

“一开始你就对我的孩子有很强的执念，你说过想要将权能交给他。但在这么长的时间内你一直保持与他的距离。我的孩子讲一切你们会面的细节都告诉我了，这和你先的表现不符。”

“以及，那些黑泥并不排斥你，沙利叶。作为天使出现的你无论有什么办法不受黑泥的污染都不该是单纯的站在那里面毫无反应。”

蝙蝠侠握紧手中的蝙蝠镖，熟知他小动作的超人和夜翼分散站在沙利叶两侧，缓缓接近他。

“你没有释放那些灵魂，你依旧扣留着他们。他们都是阿卡姆的病人，你从未停止审判。无论你们产生任何分歧，但在一点上你们是一致的，就是人类的罪必将被审判。”

沙利叶张开翅膀，那些悬挂着的灵魂齐声哀嚎。“我说过我们需要一个答案。”

 

 

“去他的怎么又跟老子过不去！”杰森在见到沙利叶的第一眼就感觉不对经，那双银灰色的眼睛看向他时那种欣喜与无法掩盖的侵略性。一瞬间他感觉自己像是被自己在大种姓的武僧老师一掌拍在胸口的感觉，灵魂都要飞出去了。

这并不夸张，实际上他的灵魂的确飞出去了，但很快就被一个长得和自己一样但穿着和吉尔伽美什一个风格的家伙微笑着将自己拉了回来。

“顺从你自己，人类的正义理应在人类手中。”那个脸上带着神父般慈悲微笑的人这样说道。

然后，他就跟恶魔版本的沙利叶带着这个见鬼的空间内了。

“所以说就因为我跟死神开了个玩笑所以你一直要缠着我？”杰森盘腿坐下，沙利叶之前似乎是想要抢夺自己身体的掌控权，但是由于那个神官自己他失败了。现在掌握身体主导的是贤王的臣子，而剩下的两个人就被关进意识的小黑屋。不过至少看起来“杰森的两位一体”还算相处的友好。

“那么我们聊聊？坏天使？目前杰森们领先一分。”杰森做了个零比一的手势。

 

 

“原来你是打这样的主意。”释放宝具后，女神驾驶天舟落地，瞬间转换成为冥府的女神，漆黑的裙子，巨大的锥形长枪。金发的女神突然恍然大悟。

“神是不能随便真身降临的。我们只能选择适合的人类附体或是将自己的实力降格到英灵的范畴作为英灵现界。一开始我以为你是英灵，但现在看来不是。”

“不管是天空城还是圣杯战争，都太耗费力量了。你不是依靠圣杯来提供魔力。你在消耗自己的力量，来保证自己能留在人间不被世界的抑制力发现。但最后，你的目的是为了自己的适格者。只有契合度高的人才能发挥最强大的力量，同时确保自己可以长久的留在世间。”

沙利叶没有回答，他默认了一切。

“所以说圣杯的持有人是你，小丑的提议是个意外，或者说就算他不提这个要求你也会开启圣杯战争。你的本意就算让小丑——”蝙蝠侠略作停顿，继续道“和杰森，都是你选中的御主。一切都围绕着他们。”

“小丑是一个礼物，确保他站在我们这一边的礼物。”沙利叶慢悠悠的说着，期间他一直盯着蝙蝠侠。

“他会知道谁是站在他那一边的。”

“这是不当竞争！”夜翼皱眉大声打断他。“那是错误的！”

“错误的？处罚一个疯狂的混乱无序的疯子？当我到达这座城市时你知道有多少灵魂请求能够复仇？他的死亡甚至无法偿还罪恶。看看圣杯，”沙利叶指着那个依旧笑着的泥柱和包裹在其中的圣杯。“他污染了圣杯！他的恶甚至毫无意义，只是单纯的恶的体现而已。”

接着他恶意的看向蝙蝠侠，“好吧，我更正一点。唯一的意义是迫使他的小蝙蝠一起掉下深渊。”

“你也有罪！”男女长幼无数个声音从他口中发出，矛头直指蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠的脸上陡然失去血色，但他没有后退。“人类需要法律维护公正而不是暴力。”

“所以我们需要和同道人在一起。而你不该强行让一个裁决者收起他的武器看着无辜的人受苦。你用毫无爱意的家庭虚伪的束缚他。”

“你错了！我们爱他，小翅膀是这个家庭的一员，候鸟也会在家中停留，我们互相理解彼此妥协。”夜翼知道这种时候不能让蝙蝠侠说话，点满情商的大哥主动接下嘴上功夫的较量。

“我们曾经错了，但我们会改正。没有人浪费这个奇迹般的机会。”

“太晚了。我说过，我只需要杰森的一句‘yes’而已。圣杯的所有权在我手中，虽然小丑污染了它让我很惊讶但是一切仍在我的掌握之中。我的能天空城遏制黑泥的侵袭；圣杯的所有权仍在我，小丑以为他掌握着圣杯，但那是是我创造的。感谢魔术师们给我带来的灵感。”

“两套方案，小丑和你都准备了一道选择题。 哥谭或是杰森。”

一个目的在于让蝙蝠侠放弃杰森，另一个则是让杰森自己放弃自己。

“你这个......！”夜翼强忍下渎神的冲动。

“呼哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈！好吧，看来现在我们都剩最后一步棋了。”吉尔伽美什突然大笑起来。跟在他身边的神官杰森跟着他面无表情的走过来。

“本来一切会更简单些，之前接触的时候我已经在他的灵魂上留下记号。那个我接触杰森，进入他的精神世界会很容易。而我留在这里拖延时间。”

“你说的同意不应该是通过另一个自己操控那个孩子的身躯然后自问自答得来的。”神官开口了。的确，蝙蝠侠说的对，神官不是杰森。语气，神情甚至是身体动作都不像。

这种感觉可真不好，夜翼下意识的眼神飘向蝙蝠侠。熟悉的人却用一种疏离的态度对待自己，不是刻意的回避或是远离，只是单纯的不熟悉而已。

蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠拒绝考虑这么多问题。一步一步来。他告诫自己。但属于布鲁斯的那一部分却不停的担心着，他怎么会不了解自己的孩子？他们总说这四个孩子里杰森的是最像他的。

“相信我，相信我们。”

“现在，一切按照计划好的来，决定权在他手里。”吉尔伽美什最后开口。“没有投机取巧，没有多余的外在影响。现在你和杰森都被隔绝在他的身体里，成功说服他或者失败。”

“在这神——呵，神的领域中。本王以天之楔的名义见证。”

吉尔伽美什离开众人站的地方，他冷哼一声将悬浮在空中的圣杯击落。恩奇都紧接着化身为锁，将其与泥柱紧紧束缚在一起。来自冠位魔术师的法术将泥柱的形态固定，它再也无法化为黏糊糊的形态。

好极了。现在的小丑就像一个丑的可以打破世界纪录的巧克力冰淇淋。某种程度上和杰森共享记忆的神官在内心默默的想。

来自古老的美索不达米亚平原，以贤王的姿态领导人民抗争魔兽女神对抗起源之母创下无上伟业的苏美尔至高无上的王。再次端坐于王座之上。

“宣告——本王在此！神即在此。如你所愿，沙利叶——就让一切交给神来审判。”

拥有三分之二神血的半人半神之王如此说道。


	19. 野狗的生存法则（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以算是结局啦！之后就是私心带的一个回家的后续和各种鸡飞狗跳脑洞大开的番外。
> 
> 其实这个标题有点跑偏——

第十九幕：野狗的生存法则（下）   
杰森还不清楚外面发生了什么，他和沙利叶待在自己的意识空间内虽然可以借助自己的眼睛看到外面的情景，但奇了怪的跟看电影没声音似得还特么的没字幕。

“这天杀的到底什么情况？”杰森有一种想要找个音响敲敲的冲动。

紧接着，属于吉尔伽美什熟悉的声音炸响。“宣告——本王在此！”

“妈的这还音画不同步啊？”杰森被突然而来的声音吓了一跳。

沙利叶冷笑，“被将军了？吉尔伽美什还挺在意你的。”

“什么意思？”

“人类，你还欠我们一个回答。接受，还是拒绝我们？”  
沙利叶站起身，羽翼张开。银灰色的眼睛锁定杰森。“抱歉，我可不会那么仁慈。让我们回忆一下吧。”

“你想干啥？！”杰森想要避开那双眼睛，但在接触到的瞬间，那双眼睛就将他拽进深渊。

 

他记太不得自己小时候的事情，那些过去就像上辈子的事情一样。曾经的曾经他的父母也不是最后那个样子。他们门不当户不对，但却是一段可以当做谈资的浪漫小故事，天真少女与叛逆青年的恋爱故事。按正常的电影套路应该是两人携手共进经历种种困难然后过上幸福的小日子。但是他们没能撑过种种困难。所以说后来妈妈沉醉在那些du pin中，而他的父亲又开始跟着大大小小的黑帮头目干活。那家伙是不是一个好人，但的确是自己的父亲。

他......伤害我们，妈妈在哭泣。

再大一些的时候他不在躲在桌子下面而是试图保护妈妈。只要威利斯 陶德的注意力在自己身上就不会去伤害妈妈。但妈妈在少有清醒时间总是会抱着自己，她轻言细语的回忆曾经的时光，最后一定会告诉自己，“他是爱着我们的。”

后来就像每一个流浪街头的小鬼一样，父亲锒铛入狱，母亲受不了生活的重压将精神寄托在虚妄的幻境中，最后痛苦的死去。

“我们爱你，杰森。我很抱歉。”抱歉抱歉抱歉，从此杰森·陶德最讨厌的单词排行榜，“抱歉”一定排在前三。狗屎，他没有爸爸妈妈了，他不需要抱歉。

自己抱着母亲的场景向水面的波纹渐渐归为平静随即消失。画面再次一转，就成了哥谭街头的一条野狗。

 

第一个冬天杰森差点冻死在街头，他躲在街角酒吧后门的垃圾桶边抱着几只野猫钻在纸箱子里相互取暖，挺了过来。后来才慢慢学会怎样讨生活。但杰森自认不是个坏人。他干过的最疯狂的是就是某天晚上拆了蝙蝠侠的轮胎，这件事他能说一辈子。

后来就是这辈子最大的幸运，成为罗宾，尽管一开始他和神奇男孩，自己的前辈关系不是很好，但最后还是成功从前辈手中接过了制服。按照那对猎魔兄弟的话来说，拯救他人，猎杀恶魔，家族使命。好吧，蝙蝠家族应该划掉中间那句。但，他有一个家，一份为之奋斗一生的事业。他们会让哥谭变得更好。

但很快他就发现，罪犯的儿子终究无法胜任正义的伙伴，他做不到，做不到对屡屡逃脱法律制裁的混账们熟视无睹，无法看着那些不害怕蝙蝠侠威胁的超级罪犯或是疯子们一次又一次的带来灾难。谁都好，但不该是他们活着。看在上帝的份上他们甚至在虚伪的法庭上也不曾忏悔。法庭宣判他们无罪，但正义不该沉默。

 

后来的故事快速翻过，他们争吵。分歧不断地产生。布鲁斯和迪克向踢皮球一样把自己在少年泰坦和哥谭之间踢来踢去。就算不会被赶走野狗也不该妄想自己在家中有多少地位不是吗？但他还是想要跟在他们身后，在没有被彻底讨厌之前他会努力的。直到最后他发现了关于母亲的秘密。

“我可以叫您父亲吗？”杰森想要赌一把，领养一个街头孤儿不仅仅是哥谭宝贝的做秀也不是为了方便夜间活动。一定、一定有其他原因......像猫一样的小狗积攒自己所有的勇气。

沉默就算无声的拒绝，他要在被伤害之前彻底跑掉。就像小时候睡觉时不慎勒疼了怀里的野猫，它就会狠狠给他一爪子然后远远的跑开。虽然过几天猫还会回来，但是它再也不会像曾经那样亲近。当然啦，一后就算跟妈妈一起生活只要蝙蝠侠需要，他还会帮助他的。如果自己还没有被开除的话......

 

小丑的笑声占据随后的大部分回忆。希拉·海伍德把他卖给了小丑。妈妈把孩子卖给了小丑！

孩子受伤是会找父母庇护，家犬受伤时也会回到主人身边呜咽几声。虽然内心深处做好了蝙蝠侠不会赶到的准备，但那还是太疼了。

 

死亡是安静的，但苏醒的过程异常痛苦。最让人难以接受的求生之路回忆起来像是只有短短几分钟——毕竟他在地下憋气也只有那么长时间可活。却又像是一辈子。自己是不是曾在地里死了又复活，如此往复着最后才逃出去？

 

随后是迷失岁月。点燃他愤怒的有很多。杰森不承认在愤怒之后还有一种恐惧如影随形。

杀死自己的凶手还活着，小丑还在哈哈大笑。如果可能，小丑早就死了，小丑不值得活着，就像塔利亚给自己找的老师一样。但，就是不行。他应是锋芒毕露的红头罩了。可一见到小丑，为何他还血流满地的躺着那个仓库里？小丑的撬棍上还滴着鲜血。

我需要帮助，只有蝙蝠侠可以救我。他在心中想着。哪怕是表个态也好，拜托，布鲁斯。告诉我你会保护我的。

但是他选择了小丑。

上帝已死。

 

好在是最后他终于走上自己的路。法外者，红头罩。

总有人要当坏人，总要有人去当行刑的刽子手。这个人不能使高洁的英雄。那就由红头罩来下地狱。

于是他不在是曾经的少年英雄，蝙蝠侠的好助手。他是黑羊、是叛徒是不知好歹的恶狗。

最终如他所愿的那样，远远的离开了“家”只是时不时的在危险时刻回来帮忙。

 

“但你并没有做错什么。”沙利叶慢悠悠的落在他身后，轻柔的声音忽远忽近，像是一人独唱又好似千万人应和。

“你甚至死亡的重量。你不是轻蔑的将人的生命夺走。他们都没有真正理解你。但我们可以。审判是必要的。”

“我们都知道复仇是有意义的，不然为何人们还会去选择复仇？只有事不关己的人才会说复仇只会带来仇恨。不是变成一个曾经厌恶的刽子手，而是让之后的每一个夜晚得以安眠。死人不会痛苦，但活着的人会。我们是终结痛苦的人。”

“以疯狂之名杀戮，这不是可以宽恕的理由。”

“杰森，你需要的不是繁重的枷锁。你清楚自己开枪的理由——为了多数人的幸福。这是正义的。神不会责备你，世界（阿赖耶）也不会厌弃你。

但是，我的孩子啊！这条路一个人走下去是如此的痛苦。我们会陪伴你，永不离开。”

“我全部的权能都将传承给你。你将保护人的灵魂不受罪的玷污，好人上天堂，坏人下地狱。无辜的受害者能毫无仇怨的轮回。”

“没有小丑、没有疯人院。那些该死的渣滓们会成为你新生后的第一件工作。没人能阻止你清理这种城市的污点。而那些义警们亦不会一遍一遍的被他们伤害......”

杰森想要让沙利叶闭嘴。蝙蝠侠和小丑的脸交替在他脑海中出现，闹哄哄的像是在吵架、嘲笑、责备、呵斥。

“不要被那些微小的羁绊束缚，家不该是控制你的存在不是吗？一个处处限制你的地方并不是家。你知道什么值得什么不值得。”

“所以快做选择吧。不过这并没有什么好选的不是吗？”

 

 

在场的众人都在等待着最后的结果。但闭眼站在王座下方的神官一点动静都没有。沙利叶也一脸宁静的站在一边。

数次，夜翼想要开口询问蝙蝠侠什么但都还是选择放弃。看起来两方都没有多大的把握，不管是夜翼也好，蝙蝠侠也好都没有多大的把握说杰森会选择他们这一边或许曾经他们有过一段美好的记忆，可如今面目全非。正因为了解才清楚的明白一切都回不去了。切身处地的想一想换我我也会选择能支持自己的人啊，夜翼出神地望着蝙蝠侠，爱这个单词有些人说千万遍都不好使，可有人只要开口就好。

请回到我们身边吧，小翅膀。尽管未来注定还会走上不同的道路，但你的家绝对不会再关上大门。如果哪一天布鲁斯犯浑的话其他人也一定会为你开门的。

 

“No。”杰森最后给出了回答。

沙利叶被驱赶出杰森的身体，合二为一的天使惊怒的表情显得有些狰狞。

“为什么？我才是不会背叛你的那一个！我才是不会放弃你的那一个！我才是支持你的那一个！这份爱，为何你不接受？”

泥柱开始翻涌，但核心的圣杯依旧被天之锁牢牢困住，像是被捏住心脏，属于小丑的声音发出一声近乎悲鸣的惨叫。果然，在属于沙利叶的圣杯里，小丑的意志最终不过是一种从属。而在等待回答的时间里，金固已经彻底被恩奇都所取代。天之锁恩奇都，连神也能锁住的宝具。针对具有强烈神性的沙利叶与他的造物具有毫无疑问的优势。

“接下来就交给我吧。”神造的人偶说话语气依旧柔和温雅，但脸上却露出会让吉尔伽美什感到危险的笑容。“毕竟那孩子也算是我的弟子啊，按照人类的习惯，师父是有理由为弟子报仇的，对吧？”

“来，要从哪里斩落的好呢？”

与外表截然不同的是作为神造兵器冷峻锋利的攻击，双手双脚都可以化为锁链攻击，本身就是武器的恩奇都无遗是强大的战斗力。但他并不满足与目前的攻击手段。“发出点不错的声音来让我听听吧？”

“被唤醒的是星之气息。我将与人类共同前行。故为——『人子啊，紧系神明吧（Enuma Elish）』！”

那是比蝙蝠侠夜翼曾经直面过的更为强大的力量，无数金色锁链从大地上升起，恩奇都作为其中的一员一道在空中汇聚成为一条巨大的金色锁链，带着锋锐的枪尖，拖着数条长长的锁链尾巴击中圣杯。

“哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈呃——”圣杯随着小丑的戛然而止的笑声一同破碎。

 

天空城渐渐破碎，黑泥倒流回碎裂圣杯中，被黑色空洞所吸收。这家伙将自己视为纯粹的恶，最终彻底被此世之恶所吸收。那份恶意某种意义上还存在于世，但小丑这个个体，的的确确不会再出现了。

失去圣杯，沙利叶的存在也被世界的抑制力所捕捉，他清楚的感受到自己正在被驱逐出人类世界。

“为什么？”他固执的像杰森寻求一个答案，明明是，爱着人类的！你我不是相同的吗？

杰森左右看了看，他皱着眉试图组织语言。

“因为我觉得那样不对。人类应该向前走，不是吗？既然选择脱离神自己走下去，那么发生再多也该由人类自己解决而不是转身却求神的垂怜。那样——也太逊了。”

“而且我不认为自己做的是一件神圣的事，我的确是个杀人犯——我是说我不会为此请求任何宽恕，我已经做好为此付出代价的准备。”

“你爱人类的方法是错误的，所为我可以理解，但也不会接受。”

“......真是的。”沙利叶不在愤怒，似乎又变成了那位安静的坐在轮回之河旁的月之天使，慈悲的双眼包容每一个灵魂的过去，目送他们前往纯白的未来。

“不被接受的爱怎么会被称为是爱呢？不过，也好，至少被诉说也被理解了吧？”

沙利叶的身躯渐渐消失，金色的灵子在岌岌可危的天空城中巡游，编织成一条蜿蜒通往地面的道路。  
“接下来就拜托你了，冥界的女神，纠正剩下的错误吧。”

“真是的这会儿才想起我来吗？不过由我来压轴的话也算是理所应当吧？”发热神殿梅斯拉姆台亚在女神被女神在手中挥舞转动。藏在底部的魔法阵光芒大盛。

“等等！我们还在这里啊！你这女人不要这么心急！”

“那就赶快下去啊？不在快一点的话就连你一起成为我的所有物吧？吉尔伽美什。”

“搞什么啊！”

“小翅膀大哥我抓住你了！我们现在就回家！”

“滚开，迪基鸟！你是不可能用公主抱的姿势把我带走的！这还不如我自己跑的快！”

......

众人前脚刚踏上灵子化的金色道路，离开天空城的领域没多久，艾蕾什基伽勒的神枪被插入天空城残缺的地面，属于冥府的土地覆盖这种空中之城，不可思议的将天空的一部分划归为大地。

“天往绝海，地往监狱。吾之脚下正是冥府之怒！起，发热神殿！好好反省吧！——『灵峰踏抱冥府之鞴』！”

无数枪牢将仍徘徊在此处的灵魂牢牢收拢，地狱的烈焰随后将天空城湮灭殆尽。

在这片暂时被冥府女神支配的地方，艾蕾什基伽勒本有能力将这些捕获的灵魂收归己有，但犹豫半响后，艾蕾什基伽勒气鼓鼓的再次打开枪牢。

“……要是一窝蜂地都跑到冥界来我也很为难的呀……囚禁灵魂的笼子做起来也很累人的……也不知道能不能供出舒服的住处来……好吧，好吧。既然那家伙都已经表态了，就放你们走吧。”

 

自此，高悬于哥谭上空的天空城和空旷的冥府焦土彻底消失不见，枪牢像花一样绽放着打开，浅蓝的灵魂光点在晚风中飘散，前往每一个沉睡的躯壳中。

“有意思的是，不过人活着的时候是什么样，灵魂的颜色都是不变的。不去仔细辨认的话还真是不知道谁是圣人谁是罪人。”

“每个圣人都有过去，每个罪人都有将来。”杰森想起奥斯卡·王尔德的一句名言。他依旧不会放弃给罪人来一枪的权利，但他也会去给对方一个机会。就像蝙蝠侠那样，很久以前，英雄给了犯罪巷的小孩一个机会，然后这个小孩成了自己从未想过的更好的自己。

......

“说起来，月亮一下子就跑的远远的了，还真是嫌弃哥谭呢。”

“闭嘴，迪克，你毁了整个意境。”

 

 

......

 

 

“该死的陶德究竟还要赖在格雷森怀里多久？他对自己的体重就没有一点自觉？”

“夜翼公主抱着红头罩。这会是一个很好的照片。”咔嚓咔嚓

“......德雷克你从哪里变出来的照相机？”


	20. 二十幕：尾声与谢幕——归巢。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason要回家了。

距上一次的天空城事件已经过去一个星期，圣杯，英灵依旧是人们茶余饭后讨论的话题。

原因无他，在天空城消失之前惊鸿一现的几位英灵依旧停留在人间。时不时地报纸上都会刊登着超人和他的骑士王在某地解决了某某纷争，或是两位一体的漂亮女神驾驶着天舟被人拍摄在某处天际翱翔或是在某处风景名胜。甚至有人声称被女神拜托（命令）为她们拍照并添加滤镜。甚至还有卢瑟老总身边的黑发保镖又在酒会上被表白的小道新闻。

当然最让人浮想联翩的还是当日从韦恩庄园万炮齐发浩浩荡荡的场景。随后韦恩企业发言人郑重声明韦恩庄园并没有装载任何大规模城防武器并拒绝透露布鲁斯韦恩是否是当日英灵的御主之一。

而正义联盟只对此事发表了总结性公告，大意归结起来就是：事情都已经结束，没戏看了。都散了散了。

但这阻止不了人们对英灵的热议与好奇，关于神话传说的书籍销量骤然上升。

总而言之，一切都还算是正常又美好的。

但蝙蝠侠并不这么想。因为英灵们不管怎么跑都会回到韦恩庄园来。

这里似乎成了他们的根据地，有时候就连卢瑟的英灵枪兵迪卢木多都会来这里找自己志同道合的朋友：骑士王阿尔托莉雅l来做友好的切磋交流。

 

但是更糟的还在后面。对外通告时为了避免公众恐慌和宗教危机，正义联盟隐去了沙利叶的计划和此世之恶相关，民众们依旧以为这是一次圣杯战争。为此，对于最后圣杯的归属猜测不断。

最被人广为赞同的是圣杯就在蝙蝠侠或是布鲁斯韦恩手中。

而被冠以“万能许愿机”的圣杯又被各方所关注，现在各国政/府都开始有意无意的向正义联盟和韦恩集团施压企图得到圣杯的下落。

 

“不如直接说许愿圣杯消失不就得了。”杰森挥舞着刀叉与面前的小牛排作斗争。在一切结束后杰森就被蝙蝠侠强行带回庄园好生修养。蝙蝠洞检查不知道做了多少次，甚至是超人都被请来给他来个全方位透视检查。但傻爸爸附体的蝙蝠侠似乎并不满意，他联系了康斯坦丁要求他来哥谭一趟为的就是检查杰森体内是否还有什么奇奇怪怪的圣遗物或是其他魔力源。

还好大种姓的情况他之前还算了解，不然B肯定还要去雪山一趟。昨天我还看见B对着电脑屏幕发愁是不是要联系塔利亚。提姆在杰森做复健的间隙跟杰森小声嘀咕着。

“蝙蝠侠认为这种东西的存在弊大于利，所以整没了。多简单。”杰森不知道他们在弯弯绕绕考虑些什么。

“反正圣杯早就被老师、啊，恩奇都给打碎了。”亲眼见到自己的前前前世的后遗症就是他们俩的记忆总是会混淆，有些神官平时下意识的生活细节在杰森身上都会体现出来。其他鸟儿私底下都把这当成一个真人找不同游戏。

“......”布鲁斯冲着自己的咖啡皱眉，一言不发。

“喂喂，老头子你不会真的相信圣杯是万能许愿机吧？世界和平这种愿望可是绝对的悖论啊。”杰森惊讶的看着沉默的布鲁斯。

“有人就会产生分歧，有社会就必定产生矛盾。和平这个词语本身就是抽象的，你不能让实现物质愿望的杯子去实现一个泛性定义。”

“这点你倒是说的不错啊，”吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫的坐在上宾的位置上，抬手支着下巴红瞳傲慢的扫过众人。

“不过谁允许你们随意对本王的物品做处置了？哪怕是已经销毁的大杯，也是本王宝库中的所有物！”

又来了......这种宣言。杰森在心中叹口气。不知道是不是一切战斗都已经结束的缘故，脱离工作一线的贤王阁下有着向“暴君”英雄王发展的趋势。偏偏恩奇都又不在，尽管口口声声说着这个状态现界的自己已经没有资格在见到恩奇都呈其为挚友，但本能的还是会很在意对方。

“那么贤王阁下有什么建议呢？”这种时候还是让专业的来好。杰森赶在布鲁斯开口之前抢下话头。天知道为什么自从他们结束战斗后老蝙蝠就和吉尔伽美什明里暗里的怼起来。如果让这两个再吵起来，明天鸟宝宝还要头疼怎么跟在韦恩集团蹲点的记者和暗地里收集情报特工们解释——韦恩先生并没有因为圣杯的归属权和他的英灵产生分歧。

妈耶，小红“总裁”头都快栽进面前的盘子里了。杰森悄悄撇了提姆一眼，在心中为自己的三弟同情了几秒。

“阿尔弗雷德。”贤王并没有回答，只是打个响指。

“有什么吩咐？吉尔伽美什殿下？”老管家平静的回答，向前走一步。

“大杯的处置权就交给你了。”

“！”

“本王记得之前说过许诺你一个祈愿吧？”吉尔伽美什漫不经心摇晃面前的美酒，似乎只是赏赐了一个寻常的酒杯。

“那么，我的想法和老爷是一样的。希望殿下允许我们这样做。”老管家依旧是一副波澜不惊的表情。

“说来听听，你们打算干什么？”吉尔伽美什感兴趣的转头看向布鲁斯。

在场的小鸟们也一致转头看过去。

布鲁斯沉默半响，在吉尔伽美什不耐烦之前终于开口，“既然圣杯号称是万能许愿机，我打算向公众宣布，我用它许下一个奇迹——一个让我孩子回来的奇迹。”

“咣当！”杰森手中的刀叉掉在盘子上。

“你他妈是在开玩笑？”

“不，杰森，我是说，我想要你回家。”一瞬间傻爸爸布鲁斯代替了满脑子plan B和总比plan B多一个的“万一”和“但是”，“我后悔当初如此草率的宣布你的死亡——”想想达米安，想想杰森。

“天知道我多想告诉他们我的孩子还活着，可是我不能、我不知道该作何解释。但是时间不等人。杰森，我不能在把这件事拖下去了。”

圣杯是一个不存在的奇迹，但它可以让一个不能被宣扬的奇迹获得法律的承认。以后他的孩子可以像曾经无数次他想象的那样和他的兄弟们一起成为这个家的一份子为人所瞩目。

“什么？不！老头子，你疯了！这他妈。这太疯狂了。我都已经成年了！圣杯没法吐给你一个15岁的小鬼，而我！也再也不是那个小孩了。”

“其实，没那么麻烦。我们只需要编一个悲情的故事——”提姆从短暂的睡眠中醒来，确切的是被自己激动的大哥摇醒。

“获得圣杯的布鲁斯并不相信圣杯的力量，随口说道‘如果它真的有想象中那么神奇，就让他带回我早夭的孩子’”迪克捧起眼前的奶油蘑菇汤，现场编起剧本。“不可思议的圣杯听到了这个痛苦的父亲心中最大的祈愿，它指引布鲁斯寻找到他尚存于世的第二个孩子。”

“原来，在那场可怕的灾难中，少年侥幸活了下来，但他陷入漫长的昏迷。悲伤的父亲错将另一位同龄人错认为自己的孩子，悲伤之余拒绝再次确认身份埋葬了他。苏醒的少年得知自己死亡的消息和新的养子，愤怒痛苦之下选择隐姓埋名在异乡生存。”提姆结果老管家递来的咖啡进一步将这个故事编写完整。

“直到圣杯指引他的父亲找到了他，他们解除误会拥抱彼此！”

迪克愉快的做了最终结尾。

“恶——”杰森和达米安的表情出奇的一致。

“告诉我，小红，这是你的即兴表演。”杰森看着提姆脸上那种不怀好意的微笑感到一丝凉意，是谁把三天没睡觉的小红鸟放出来的？

“不，大红，迪克好几天之前就在策划这个故事了。不过原来的版本是当年的事故是小丑的手笔，你幸存下来假死加入证人保护计划。反正现在小丑死无对证我们怎么编都好。”

迪克兴奋的手舞足蹈，转头看向布鲁斯似乎是在寻求赞同。

“what the f——”“注意语言，杰森少爷。”

“......”一言难尽的蝙蝠侠。“可以考虑采纳。”

“呼哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——你们真是愉悦到本王了。本王准了！”吉尔伽美什大声笑着，也不知道同意的是那个版本的提案。

“好赖考虑一下当事人的想法吧？！”

“请原谅，但是吉尔伽美什殿下已经将圣杯的处理权交给我了。”

“本王驳回！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

此时，哥谭人们还不知道明天开始会发生什么神奇的故事。

当然韦恩家的成员们也不知道。

然而看透一切的贤王并不想告诉其他人。

毕竟一切都还算不错？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相信有贤王的幸运A加成一切都会很顺利


End file.
